


Butterfly Effect

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien learning actual friendship lessons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bourgeois twins, Felix Bourgeois - Freeform, Gabriel is actually a smart villain, Gen, Ivan and Marinette friendship, Multi, a lot of focus on the Bourgois family, classmate dynamics, felix is chat noir, ml rewrite, supporting characters are planned to get more attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 66,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: At the start of this school year, Marinette wasn't expecting much of a good year. She was expecting bad days and Chloe's daily torments. What she didn't expect was an evil moth that could turn people into villains, or a pair of earrings that contained a god to appear in her room, telling her she'd be a great hero and can help stop the evil moth. Nope. She wasn't expecting any of this.





	1. The Butterfly's Return

Gabriel slowly walked into the grand, circular room, looking over it with a critical eye, searching for a flaw in its design. To his sharp, frosty blue eyes, there was none he could see. The space was adequate, the large window finely crafted, the butterfly insignia well blended with the rings. And the lighting was just right, making the atmosphere dim, calming. Ominous.

It was well worth the funds he put into this project. His lips curled up into a smile. It was coming together, his mission was about to officially start. All that was left was—

“Is the lair to your liking, sir?” Nathalie’s deadpan voice rang out, her steps echoing through the room as she walked up to him. She stopped at the edge of his shadow, watching him.

His lips twitched in slight annoyance, but he humored Nathalie, answering, “I am aesthetically pleased. It's simple, but intimidating. And it'll meet the butterfly miraculous’ needs.” Nathalie gave a slow nod behind him, eyes going to the floor, shuffling her fingers on her iPad.

“Yes?” Gabriel prompted, well aware that she was still here when she shouldn’t be. Nathalie released a breathe, stating.

“Adrien is upset.”

Gabriel released a sigh, resisting the urge to reach up and pinch the bridge of his nose. Nathalie continued, “He's insistent on what was promised.”

“He knows why he can't go,” Gabriel all but growled.

“I am aware, sir. He has made his frustrations clear though.”

“Tell him to stop being so emotional. That won't get him what he wants, not now, not ever. If he has energy to complain, he has energy to practice the piano or continue his studies. I am far too busy to have my time wasted by shallow complaints.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now leave. I want to be alone when I awaken him.”

He listened as Nathalie walked away, waiting for the hum of the trapdoor as it closed behind her. Finally alone in the lair, Gabriel took out a small white box, opening it to see the butterfly miraculous set inside. Small, simple, and lovely. Part of him can admit, it was the aesthetic of butterfly that drew him in. With his last name meaning the name of a certain butterfly, the grayling, how could he not embrace the theme?

And now, he was to truly become a butterfly.

He picked up the small jewel, watching the purple of the gem glow in the low light. He clasped it to his collar, pausing when he felt the rush of energy. In a ball of pale purple light, almost white in color, it darted out of the miraculous, drifting slowly to the ground as it faded to reveal a small butterfly being, blinking its eyes sleepily.

“Nooroo,” Gabriel greeted, closing the box and pocketing, watching the kwami give a start, looking up at him. Soft eyes shone with recognition and warmth, and the butterfly kwami beamed at Gabriel.

“You’ve aged,” the kwami noted kindly, floating up to draw near, smiling up at the man that found him long ago.

“It is good to see you again,” Gabriel agreed, turning away and walking towards the great window. Nooroo drifted behind him, coming to hover next to him. “I am in need of your power.”

“There needs to be a change?” Nooroo wondered, looking out the window to the cityscape laid before him, like he was searching for the evil that Gabriel wanted them to face.

“There does need to be a change” Gabriel confirmed. “I have been doing research. Do you know of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses?”

Nooroo faltered, brows furrowing. “I do,” the kwami mumbled, turning to eye Gabriel.

Gabriel immediately requested, “Tell me about them.”

Nooroo eyed him for a moment, considering if he should. When Gabriel gave him an expectant stare, the kwami gave in, informing, “They were made a long time ago, like many other miraculouses. They have the power of creation and destruction, through means of innovation and sabotage; and are considered the two most powerful, but, it can be debatable…”

“And if used at the same time?”

“They’re not meant to be used at the same time,” Nooroo slowly explained.

“Answer the question, Nooroo.”

The kwami squirmed, paws clasping together as he frowned, looking unsure. He broke under the silence, softly answering his holder, as if whispering would help keep Gabriel from hearing it. “It is said that you would have the power of a god to have those two. To have whatever you desire.” Nooroo quickly added, “It's just a story though. A legend.”

“Of course, of course,” Gabriel murmured, reaching up to touch the dark gemstone on his collar. “Your power, remind me again how it's used.”

The kwami relaxed, smiling as they moved away from such an uneasy topic. “The power is called Metamorphosis. It sends out a butterfly that will transform someone into your Champion, who will have any power they desire, often relating to the situation. Though you both will only have five minutes to succeed in what you need, so you need to use the power wisely, and to choose your Champion carefully.” Gabriel hummed, contemplative as he stared at his reflection in the window.  

“And your miraculous, the Miraculous of Change, is a miraculous that has the unique power,” Gabriel said, considering his next phrase of words.

“Change comes in many forms, creative and destructive; but its the change in people and the changes they can make that solidifies my power,” Nooroo said, hints of pride in his voice.  “The power of Metamorphosis will serve you well in making a change, Gabriel.”

“I’m sure it will,” Gabriel agreed, “after all, it should be good in drawing in heroes.”

Nooroo stilled, staring at Gabriel as his smile fell away. “Drawing in heroes?” he repeated.

“This power can also make villains, can’t it, Nooroo?”

Nooroo sucked in a breath, staring at Gabriel with wide eyes. He drew away, stammering, “Its, its not supposed to. Only heroes.”

“But I need villains, I need the Ladybug and the Cat. I need that power of a god,” Gabriel said, finally turning his cold eyes onto the kwami, watching it shrink down, horror shining in his eyes.  

“You can’t,” Nooroo whispered, his wings drooping back.

“You’re right, I can't with that limitation you have. There is no success if villains are only active for five minutes. Luckily for us both, I have found a way to work around it.” He walked across the room, where a pedestal stood in the back, one Nooroo didn’t see before. On it, Nooroo saw a little chest that made him nervous. He darted upwards towards the top of room, seeking sanctuary in distance.

Unphased, Gabriel opened it, staring down at an old, crude necklace. “Nooroo,” he called out, “do you by chance know what this is?” He lifted it, presenting it to the skittish kwami. He watched the horror cross Nooroo’s expression. Gabriel smiled. “Looks like you do.”

“You shouldn’t have that,” Nooroo whispered, his voice laced with pure fear.

“I’ve been studying this strange artifact,” Gabriel said, turning the ugly thing towards him, grimacing at it. “From what I have gathered, it seems to be some sort of enhancer. I wondered the possibility of it enhancing a miraculous.”

“Gabriel, you _can’t_ use that.”

Gabriel turned to glare at Nooroo sharply. “You dare tell your _Master_ what he can and can’t do?”

Nooroo flinched, shrinking back, pressing against the wall of the room. Still, he weakly protested, “It’s evil, Gabriel, wicked and vile. It's not meant to be used on a miraculous, or a human. It corrupts, and breaks, and—”

“Gives you more power,” Gabriel finished, smiling as he took off the disguised brooch. “Luckily, miraculouses are conveniently able to be worn in multiple ways. And look, there’s a slot just right there that’s a perfect fit.”

Nooroo dove down to his side, a blur of purple that came to hover in front of Gabriel, pleading, “Please don’t! Please. It's not worth the power!”

Gabriel met the kwami’s frantic stare, his eyes firm and cold. “Everything is worth it for this.” He slid the brooch into the small slot, watching the brooch flicker a sickly green while the necklace flickered purple. Nooroo jerked in front of him, arms wrapping around his middle, wings coming to drape around his form like a thin blanket. The kwami shuddered, the swirl on his head glowing.

“Accept it, Nooroo,” Gabriel commanded as he slipped the necklace on, moving to cover it with his cravat. “The sooner you do so, the easier it will be.”

“B-but—”

“As your Master I command it.”

Nooroo squeezed his eyes tight, letting his body sag. The swirl on his head darkened, looking black against his light purple fur.

“Good,” Gabriel praised. “Now, Nooroo, what was the transformation phrase again?”

Nooroo looked up at Gabriel, betrayed and broken.

“The phrase, Nooroo.”

“Wings rise…”

Gabriel smiled, facing the window once more. “ _Dark_ wings rise.”

Nooroo dove into the miraculous, and in a dark flash of energy, wings sprouted out of the gem, black cracks decorating the pale fabric. In a rush of white butterflies and darkness, Gabriel was transformed, his attire dark, as mask covering his head, and at his side, something he at first thought was a flashlight. But as he took it, it extended into a cane, a pale butterfly resting inside the bulb on top. He clasped that bulb, watching it disperse into dark energy and rush down the cane. He pulled it, watching as a glinting blade slid out.

He smiled, sliding it back and setting his cane down to lean on it. With a light touch to the bulb, it opened up, letting butterflies rush out and fill the room, letting off a soft glow. He smiled as he watched them drift around, ready to be used. “Soon,” he whispered to them, watching one come to rest on his hand. He turned his gaze to the window, staring out at Paris, watching the night settle on it. “We’ll draw the Ladybug and the Cat out. We will obtain them both.”

And then she will be with him again, no matter what.

With his reawakening, two kwamis awoke from their sleep.

A frantic, anxious turtle rushing to his holder’s side to make him aware of the danger, the feel of Nooroo’s corrupted activation.

And the other, resting far away, had been sleeping in a window, hidden from sight and secure. She had been curled up, her tail feathers moving slightly with her dreams, her crest going up and down. And her peace was broken with a jolt.

Stiffly, she sat up, her pink eyes shrunken down to small pale orbs against the black sclera, turning to stare off to the west, her crest standing straight on her head. With a blink, her eyes were normal, pink irses going wide with alarm.

“Nooroo,” she whispered, shaken and scared. She dove and darted down from her roost in the window, shooting like a blue star in the darkness towards her mistress’ room. She had to let her know that he was finally used.

And that something was wrong. Something very wrong.  

* * *

 

The warmth of the bakery quickly left Marinette’s side as she slipped outside, squinting against the bright morning. She closed the door behind her, listening to the bell softly chime as it closed, a soft farewell before she faced the day. She didn’t move immediately, her hand kept on the door, mentally preparing herself for today.

She was going to be in the same class with Chloe, she just knows it. And that meant it was going to be a long day, which was going to lead to it being a long year, and… she already felt tired from the mere thought. She was so tempted to just go back inside, sneak past her parents, and go back to bed, just, hide under her covers. Hide away from the world and Chloe’s torment. It was an appealing idea…

There was movement in her peripheral vision and she looked up just in time to see her mother leaning to the side, grey eyes imploring. With a tight smile, Marinette drew away from the bakery doors and turned towards the school, feeling queasy. She clutched the box of macarons, and took shaky steps towards the crosswalk.

Just bite the bullet, she told herself. She survived three years, she could survive another. She could…

Marinette blinked, her eyes locking on the red of an old man’s shirt as he walked down the sidewalk, coming to the crosswalk. His brown eyes met hers for a mere moment right before he started to walk forward, right into the street.

And right into oncoming traffic.

Marinette’s whole being went stiff with alarm, and she acted, taking in the coming car, how far it was, how fast, how close the old man was to one side. She ran into the street, catching a glimpse his eyes sharpening before moving down to see his hand coming towards her. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the way of the coming car. They earned an irritated honk as the car drove on, not slowing down at all from the near accident.

Marinette turned away from it, pulling the old man towards safety, only for her foot to hit the curve sending her to the sidewalk with a grunt.

There was a loud chortle behind them and Marinette grimaced. Chloe loudly called out from in front of the school, “Great hero work, Marinette.” As she listened to Chloe’s mocking laugh, Marinette sighed, slouching on the sidewalk.

“Are you alright?”

She looked up, seeing the old man peer down at her, his gaze warm and reassuring. “Ye-yes!” she answered, jumping up, only to falter when she saw the macarons scattered around them. “Oh. Yes, um, I’m fine.” She picked up the box, peeking inside to see what was left. Many of the cookies were broken. Of course they were.

She closed it with a sigh, turning to him with a small smile. “What about you?” she asked. “That was pretty close.”

The old man smiled. “I’m ok, thanks to you. That was very brave.”

Marinette smiled, standing up on shaky legs, her heart pounding from the rush. “I just did what anyone would do.” His smile seemed to grow, and it was infectious, a calm settling over her. She offered him a macaron, listening as the warning bell went off.

“Please be careful from now on,” she requested as he took a green macaron. “Wait till it's safe to cross the street.”

“I will, thank you,” the old man reassured, watching her rush past him towards the school. To her back, he murmured, “I apologize the scare, but only in the most extreme situations, are true colors shown.”

He turned to the bakery, smiling in approval. He found the Ladybug. Now, he just needed to find a partner. Hopefully, there was time. Resolute, Wang Fu moved forward, walking away from the school. 

Marinette froze at the doorway, eyes set on where her seat was. There, Chloe sat alongside Sabrina, doing her nails and not sparing the stiff girl a glance. Marinette turned her gaze to the floor, then narrowed them. She squared her shoulders, going up towards her seat.

She stopped besides her seat, nails digging into her palm as she spoke, “Chloe, that’s, that’s my seat.”

Chloe paused, then turned to Sabrina, wondering aloud, “Did you hear something, Sabrina?”

Before Sabrina could answer, Marinette persisted, her voice a little more clear, “That’s my seat, Chloe. It's always been my seat.”

Chloe slowly turned to her, brow raised. “Are you dictating seats, Marinette?”

“No, you just stole my seat—”

“It’s a new year, Marinette. We’re allowed to change seats. Besides, Adrihoney will be joining us.”

“...Who?”

Chloe gave her a cold look, slowly standing up to loom over Marinette. “My Adrihoney, my boyfriend, and someone who’s so out of your league, you’re not even allowed to talk to him. And he’s going to be sitting with us.”

Marinette furrowed her brow, asking, “Why couldn’t he just sit with you guys in your old seat.”

“Because I want _this_ seat. And so we’re going to be sitting here.” She leaned down, challenging, “You got a problem with that?”

Marinette gulped under her glare, shrinking down. “U-um, but—”

“Hey!”

Both Marinette and Chloe jumped, turning just in time to see a ginger rushing up, grabbing Marinette’s wrist and pulling the squealing girl away. “Ignore that Queen Bee, you can sit with me.” She paused, then turned with a mischievous smile, “Actually, which was her old seat?”

Marinette pointed and the girl pulled over down to the front, both of them sliding into Chloe’s old seat. They looked back just in time to see Chloe’s jaw lax, looking absolutely offended. The ginger stuck her tongue out at Chloe, earning a scoff as Chloe moodily plopped back into Marinette’s old seat.

“You just brushed off Chloe,” Marinette whispered, awed.

“It’s not that hard to do,” the girl said. “Most bullies aren’t as tough as they make themselves out to be. Show some backbone back, they’ll back down.”

Marinette gave a weak laugh. “Backbone… don’t really have that.”

The girl frowned, then smiled, leaning over to nudge her shoulder with Marinette’s. “You can always grow it. And I’ll help you grow it. I’m Alya, Alya Cesaire.” She offered a hand.

Blinking wide eyes, Marinette smiled tentatively. She took it, returning, “I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” She pulled the box of macarons over, opening it to grab the last one, splitting it in half to offer it to her. Alya beamed, accepting the half. As they ate it, a warmth settled on Marinette.

For the first time in a long time, she felt optimistic about school.

As Madame Bustier came in, beckoning Nino to the front, she started class. The whole morning, there was no sight of the Adrihoney Chloe spoke of. As the thought of him left Marinette’s mind, Chloe was left in a sad and foul mood.

Adrien didn’t make it, it seems.

* * *

In spite of her earlier foul mood, Chloe was the embodiment of calm, collected, and looking like royalty. She stood poised in front of Le Grand Paris, standing like an angel beside her father, awaiting for the limo to arrive. Unlike her, Andre Bourgeois was fidgeting, looking anxious as they waited. Shooting him a look, she gave his wrist a sharp whack, making him go still.

He offered Chloe a thankful smile, only for it to falter when the black limo drove up. Both of them straightened, smiling tightly as Jaun Joe ran up to open the door. There was the glinting glimmer of her mother’s shoe came out, and Audrey Estella followed it, standing tall and foreboding outside the limo. She glanced up at the hotel, then turned her gaze onto them, finally noticing her ex husband and daughter waiting for her. There was a lift of a brow, then a scoff. “This is how you two greet me when I come to grace you?”

“Audrey!” the mayor greeted, his smile tight and weary. “Welcome back home! We weren’t expecting you for another year—”

“I have business here, Andre, not everything is about you.”

The mayor closed his eyes, grimacing. Her mother continued, a bite in her words. “I’m also here to drop Felibear off. He’s been rather troublesome in New York and I figured Paris could help straighten him out…”

As her mother talked on, Chloe tuned her out, struggling not to grimace. Of course her brother was a motivator here. It was always about Felix… her mood soured when her twin silently followed after their mother, his face that annoying grim, blank expression. When blue eyes met each other, she made a face at him, making his eyes narrow slightly. He cut his gaze away, moving to walk past their parents and get inside, only to be stopped by their father.

“Felix! What is this trouble I’m hearing about,” Andre called sharply, turning strict eyes to his son.

Felix met his gaze moodily, his grip tight on the strap of his shoulder bag. Before he could speak, Audrey cut in, “Do not speak that tone at him, Andre. I’m entrusting him to you to help him out of this funk, not pressure him!”

“We’ve been grooming him to be the future mayor of Paris, if he’s going to be, trouble is not going to look good on his record!”

“Oh please, with our work, it won’t even come up on his record.”

“Audrey, there’s always—”

As an argument started to break out, Felix took his chance to escape. He almost made it to the doors when Chloe cut him off, blocking the door with a mean smile. “Hey, _Felibear_ , it's been a few years.”

He grimaced, glaring at her.

Her eyes settled on the ring on his finger, finding it simple, ugly, and with black cracks on top of the surface. She pointed to it, demanding, “Where did you get such an ugly ring?”

“That’s none of your business, _Chloe_.” He shoved past her, rudely brushing her aside. Chloe moved to stick her tongue out after him, only to still when she felt her bag shift at her side. She looked just in time to see the present she got her mother fall to the ground, hearing the fragile gift break.

Chloe felt cold as she stared down at it, her mind struggling to process how it could fall and break like that. This was impossible.

“Chloe, what was that?”

Chloe stiffened at her mother’s voice. “Nothing,” she answered.

Her mother walked by, not even sparing Chloe or the broken gift a glance. “You should learn to take better care of your things. There’s no point in carrying around useless things.” She followed in after Felix with a scoff, not sparing Chloe another look.  

The mayor drew near, setting a hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “Are you ok, Honey Bunny?” he asked with a coo.

“Peachy,” she muttered darkly, jerking away from his hand to follow after them, leaving the broken gift on the floor and her frowning father behind. She paused when more things fell to the floor from her bag, frowning. She lifted up her bag, sucking in a sharp breath to see a hole in the bottom.

How… how did that get there?

For a rare moment in her life, staring down at her ruined back with no explanation coming to mind, Chloe felt unnerved.

* * *

 

Adrien dragged his feet as he was escorted back inside, his shoulders set low, his head hanging, a weary scowl on his face. In front of him, Nathalie walked ahead, not turning back to peer at him. Behind him, the Gorilla followed a few steps, a reassuring hand on his back. He chanced a look up, his expression darkening to not see his father around.

Nathalie stopped on the stairwell, turning to Adrien. “Adrien, we are very disappointed in you for running away like that—”

“My own father isn’t even going to come lecture me?” Adrien wondered.

Nathalie closed her eyes. “He’s busy.”

“He’s always busy,” Adrien grumbled.

“Adrien.”

He winced, bowing his head. He mumbled, “I just want to go to school.”

Nathalie stared down at him, her expression giving nothing away. After a few moments, Adrien continued, “Mom said I could this year, she had all the paperwork signed, we got it all ready. Why can’t I?”

“Because its dangerous.”

“What’s dangerous? I want to know, I always want to know but I never know and—”

“Adrien.”

He pouted, glaring at the ground, frustrated. Nathalie peered down at him, considering the boy in front of her. She asked, “Are you done?”

Adrien bowed his head.

In a gentler tone, she bid, “To your room. Start on your studies. Your father will see you when he has the time.”

Adrien nodded, quietly going past her. Nathalie watched him go, then met Gorilla’s neutral gaze. With a nod to him, she went to Gabriel’s office. She closed the door behind her, pausing at the door as she stared up at the portrait of Emilie. She moved towards it, staring into those warm, honey green eyes.

“Give me strength,” she whispered to her, looking away to wipe a strand of hair aside. She reached up, punching in the code, and headed for the lair.

As Nathalie went down to see what her boss was up to, Wang Fu settled on his mat, a cup of tea settled in his hands, the warmth offering him comfort. The same couldn’t be given to the turtle kwami that fretfully moved back and forth before him.

“It’ll be alright, Wayzz,” Fu reassured.

“Alright? Alright? We only found one potential holder to help us, and just as there’s a strong, heroic heart to her, I also see fear and doubt wrapped around her. It may be too overwhelming for her. It may be too much and she’ll be on her own which will make it worse and—”

“We’re going to help.”

Wayzz went quiet, turning to his holder in surprise. “Help?” he echoed. “But Master, you’re not as young as you used to be. I didn’t say old,” Wayzz said quickly, holding up his flippers at the look Fu gave him, “but we need to be cautious. And, I don’t know if its wise for you to be active when there’s a misholder. Miraculouses were thought to be lost and destroyed, and if you reveal yourself, and what you have left…”

Fu offered the turtle kwami a smile. “Which is why I was thinking our help will be more subtle.”

Wayzz blinked up at him, then offered a small smile, drifting closer to hear his master’s plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, welcome to my ML rewrite, where I am going to ignore canon and do what I've been wanting from ML and some ideas I've been wanting to do for a while. I should warn you, this is going to be quite a lengthy fic and series. So I hope everyone is ready for the long haul. Updates I plan to be weekly but we'll see how long I can keep that up.
> 
> Now, a few heads up, there is no planned active romance in part one of this series, at most just crushes here and there, but preferably, romance will be more of a subplot if it appears and not the primary focus.  
> Hope you guys will enjoy and be ready to join me on this spin for ML and the ideas I have in mind. Leave a comment to share your thoughts, until next time!


	2. Looks Like Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villain makes his first move.

When lunch rolled around, Marinette was quick to offer her home for lunch, it was close, and guaranteed to be tasty. With a promise of food in her future, Alya readily agreed. And just as Marinette declared, her home was close, and it was a bakery to boot. There were so many promised goods in her future, Alya was more than happy to follow Marinette inside.

After delighted words of welcome and warm bowls placed in their hands, the two went to relax in the den, filling the air with chatter, bonding and learning about each other.

Marinette was an only child, has been living in this bakery for as long as she can remember. She has a grandmother on her father’s side who travels, she doesn’t know her family well from her mother’s side due to a language barrier and them living so far away, and yes, Chloe has always been a brat. She had a dream of being a fashion designer and hobbies as an engineer and gardener.

Alya grew up with a bigger family, all sisters, one older and two younger twins. They just moved to this side of Paris and her mother and father were settling into their new jobs. She loves superheroes, own all the comics, action figures, and posters. Majestia is her favorite and icon. She dreams of meeting a hero one day, wants to interview one and spark off her dream job as a journalist. She knows a little boxing from her older sister, Nora, did ballet as a kid, and knows some cooking from her mom.

Laughter filled the upper bakery as they talked, easily dwindling the lunch break away. It was only by the warning alarm on Marinette’s phone that told her it was almost over. With a quick rush to her room to grab something, Marinette paused when she saw a little black box sitting on her desk, right in front of her computer. She moved towards it, picking it up and turning it about.

She didn’t remember ever having this.

Maybe her Maman gave her this? She’s mentioned a few times being interested in teaching Marinette about her heritage, but there hasn’t been much time for it. Maybe this was her easing her way into it?

As Marinette started to open the little box to see what was inside, Alya popped up into her room, reminding, “Hey, lunch is almost over!”

Marinette squeaked in alarm. Setting the box down, she hurried grabbed what she needed and followed Alya downstairs.

She’ll look at the box later.

* * *

 She was majestic. Awe-inspiring. A queen. A future. Paris was going to be lucky to have her as a star, and a star she’ll be starting as KIDZ+ weather forecaster. Aurore Beaureal was confident in that. Far more than her competition.

The dark haired girl beside her was a mess of nerves. She had to shuffle and move every minute, making Aurore more and more annoyed at her inability to stay still. It boggled her mind how the girl could join the competition when she was this scared.

She rolled her eyes when there was a loud _CLANG_ behind them and the girl jumped. Aurore kept her gaze forward, waiting for the show to start. Just a few more minutes and she'd be declared the winner.

The lights dimmed as Alec ran to the stage, exciting the crowd and starting it off.

“AURORE BEAUREAL!”

She went forward, her pace confident and sure, spinning her parcel around for a little flare. She offered the crowd a wink and a smile, pleased to hear them cheer louder. As Alec called her competitor, Aurore waved to the crowd, soaking up their excited shouts.

“ALRIGHT!” Alec shouted, “LET'S SEE WHO WON THE POPULAR VOTE!”

Aurore confidently turned to the screen to watch the scores rise from the popular vote. Her smile fell when hers slowed to a stop and Mireille’s kept going.

The bar stopped, silence filling the large room.

_“MIREILLE IS THE WINNER!”_

The crowd went wild as Aurore’s jaw dropped. Confetti filled the air as the shy girl came forward, brown eyes wide with wonder and glee. She was all too eager to take the trophy that was brought out, waving to the crowd. Behind her, Aurore was left alone, watching the winner celebrate.

“Alright, Mireille!” Alec called out, going with the crowd, coming over to Aurore’s side. Leaning over, he said loud enough for only her to hear, “Nice run, but you need to scoot. Only the winner needs to be seen.”

Aurore gaped at him and Alec made a shooing motion, turning to smile at the crowd. Aurore whipped around and stomped off, upset and furious. There was a sting in her eyes as she ran away, a rage burning in her chest, and a confusion settling on her mind.

What happened? She was supposed to win, she was supposed to be the winner! Why wasn’t she? Why did she lose? Why? Why? _Why?_ **_Why?_ **

Aurore slammed her hand on the elevator button, her breathing shaky as she struggled to wait for the door to open. She leaned forward, resting her head on the wall, her body trembling. Caught up in herself, she didn’t see the black butterfly sliding through the elevator doors, coming towards the parcel she held.

It settled on it, disappearing into and Aurore stilled as a voice spoke aloud.

_“There’s nothing crueler than having what’s rightfully yours cruelly taken away.”_

Aurore stood, startled but feeling a calm settle on her. “Who…” she whispered.

_“A friend, who wants to help you. Don’t bottle it up and hide away, you need to let it out. You want to be the weather girl, I’ll let the weather bend to your will.”_

She smiled. “I would like that.”

_“Bring on the storm, Stormy Weather.”_

Darkness covered her, changing her, redesigning, improving. She came out new, she came out powerful, she came out ready to release the storm those fools have unleashed. With a vile smirk, Stormy Weather turned and prowled back towards the stage, a static going over the tip of her umbrella, drops of glimmering snow falling to the ground in her wake.

She opened the door, still hearing the crowd cheering loudly.

She smiled as she held up her parcel.

It was funny to see how unsuspecting they all were. 

* * *

 

Chloe seemed to be in a foul mood when they returned for lunch, and it was instinctive that Marinette jerked back at the sight of her scowl. She hovered by the door, watching Sabrina try her best to quell Chloe’s ire but seemed to be failing as the girl scowled by the teacher’s desk, muttering under her breath.

Marinette jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder, turning to see Alya offering a smile behind her.

“Backbone,” Alya reminded. “You can do this. You can walk right into class. I’ll be right here with you.”

Marinette offered her a thankful smile, and turned back to the classroom. With Alya behind her, she headed in for their old seat. She could feel Chloe’s eyes on her the whole time and sped up, sliding into her seat like it was a safety zone. Alya didn’t hurry, meeting Chloe’s dark look with her own as she made her way over to Marinette’s side. The two glared off before Alya sat down, turning to Marinette with a smile and sparking off a conversation, both of them ignoring the fuming Chloe.

Bustier was just coming in to start class when something fast darted past the school windows. Everyone jumped, turning towards them, brows furrowed and eyes wide. Alya and Alix stood, going to the window to peek out.

“What was that?” Kim wondered.

“Maybe a drone?” Alya offered. “I don’t see anything.”

“Yeah, I don’t see anything…” Alix trailed off, watching as the skies immediately darkened, going black with snow immediately starting to fall.

Everyone stare, unnerved and awed by the sudden change in weather.

“ALRIGHT SNOW!” Kim shouted out suddenly, scaring everyone in the room.

“KIM!” Alix snarled in retaliation, not that the tall boy cared, jumping out of his seat and rushing out, ignoring Bustier’s call after him to stay inside. Max followed, intrigued by the change of weather patterns, leaving everyone else in the room behind.

Bustier turned to them, ordering, “Everyone stay here, I’m going to go get those two.” She hurried out, calling their names in a firm tone.

Teacherless, Chloe let out a loud, annoyed noise. “Of course it snows when I’m not dressed for it. Typical.”

“You know,” Nino called out, “it's a little too freaky to be thinking about wearing the right clothes.” When Chloe turned to glare at him, Nino pointed out, “Weather doesn’t change just like that.”

“Well, _obviously_ ,” Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes at Nino. “Usually it's more considerate of my fashionable needs.”

That earned her flat stares and rolled eyes, which Chloe ignored, knowing she was right. Before anyone could speak and even try to correct her, there was a violet flash of lightning, earning a scream from Mylene and Rose, one ducked under her desk, the other grabbed her friend, holding her close. All classmates turned nervous eyes to the window, watching the wind start to blow, whistling angrily as the snow started to blur. From where they stood from the window, Alya and Alix could already feel the cold seep in, forcing them to draw away.

“What is going on?” Alix wondered, a weary edge to her tone.

“Something scary,” Mylene answered with a whisper.

There was a silent agreement, everyone moving away from the windows as they started to frost with a creak. Over it and the wind, they could hear a faint cackle outside.

“Is that laughter?” Rose wondered as they huddled by the wall, trying to see past the coming ice.

“Maybe it’s a supervillain!” Alya suggested, sounding giddy.

“That would be terrible,” Nino pointed out.

“No, it’d be amazing! Supervillain means super _heroes_.”

“A-Alya, I’m not too sure…” Marinette trailed.

Bustier ran back, her wide eyes turning to the class. She hurried out, “Everyone is to remain calm and in an orderly fashion, head to the basement.”

“What’s going on?” Rose asked, pressing tightly to Juleka’s side.

“It's just a really bad storm,”Bustier answered. “We’re to head down to the basement just until it clears, ok?” Bustier gave them a tight smile, starting to usher them downstairs, doing what she could to answer questions, reassuring that Max and Kim were on the way and they were ok.

As they all shuffled down, Alya snuck away, ignoring Marinette’s alarmed squeak after her. Alya stopped, waving Marinette to follow. The girl shot her a stressed look, waving her hands wildly back to their classmates who were getting farther away. Alya turned away, racing outside the school.

Anxiously, Marinette glanced over at Bustier, torn. Bustier was looking away, unaware of Alya racing outside. After a second of agonizing, Marinette ran after Alya, stumbling as the wind hit her hard. Marinette squinted, watching Alya make her way onto the sidewalk.

“Alya!” Marinette shouted, only for her voice to be muffled by the brewing storm. Alya was looking up and Marinette followed her gaze, paling at the sight of the girl floating in the sky, laughing as she spun her umbrella around, dancing around, free and giddy. The girl looked down at the two girls below, and with a wicked smile she opened her umbrella, sending a gale their way.

Alya braced against it, but Marinette stumbled, falling to the ground. The girl flew away with a cackle and Alya followed. Marinette sat up with a shiver, turning back to watch Alya go, not even hesitating.

The cold wind blew again, nearly sending Marinette to the ground. Overwhelmed and scared, she ran, heading back home, slipping a little from the wind and ice that started to cake the road. Marinette slammed into the bakery doors, struggling to get the doors open. Digging her feet into the sidewalk, she pulled the door open, hurrying inside. She stayed still for a moment, breathing hard and shivering at the door. She looked back, unnerved to see her parents gone. She went up the stairwell, relaxing a little to find them in the den, their eyes glued to the tv.

She slipped past them to her room, turning on her computer, hoping to catch a glimpse of Alya in the news. Much of the footage she saw was dark and blurry, the news reporters crazy enough to be out there she could hardly hear.

She pulled her legs to her chest, turning to her window just enough to see another violent flash of lightning. The wind followed, pushing at her window, angry and agitated.

Marinette shivered, facing her computer again, but paused when she saw a little black box sitting there, still waiting for her. She reached for it, opening it up to see little ladybug earrings inside. She had just a second to stare at them before they glowed, and with alarm, Marinette jerked back, watching that light dim, revealing some strange ladybug colored thing floating above the box, eyes closed and the small body all curled up.

She stared at it, jumping out of her seat when those eyes shot open.

“Hello!” the little being greeted, floating closer, not minding Marinette’s shriek, watching her fall back. “Don’t be afraid! I’m a friend! Here to help!”

“Its a bug-mouse,” Marinette whispered-screamed, reaching wildly for random objects to throw. “It's a talking bug-mouse.”

The bug-mouse dodged every projectile with ease, trying to speak up, to get Marinette to understand. When she got close, Marinette reacted, slamming a cup that was on her vanity right on her, trapping her.

The being blinked big at her, then smiled patiently. “Ok, if this makes you feel safer.”

“What are you?!” Marinette demanded. “How can you talk? What’s going on?!”

“I’m Tikki, the Kwami of Innovation. I’m here to help. I’m here to make _you_ a hero.” The being smiled as she stared into Marinette’s wide eyes, looking so sure and certain. Unfortunately, in this moment, the feeling was not mutual for her.

* * *

 

Cesaire children have always been told that they were wild or crazy, or both. And today, Alya was both. Braving cold, wild winds to pursue a supervillain, she was anticipating the arrival of a superhero. A true chance in a lifetime for her. She could not miss this opportunity, a hero was going to show, she could feel it.

But as she shivered, watching lightning flash violently over her, Alya hoped they’d arrive soon. She didn’t know how much longer she could stand this weather.

“My, my, my. What a curious sight.”

Alya stilled, then slowly turned to see the villain floating over her, dark eyes staring down at her haughtily. “Woah,” Alya whispered, shakily bringing out her phone.

“Woah is right,” the villain said. “You'll find no one as amazing as me.” She floated around Alya, smug. “I am the new Queen of Paris, the Mistress of Weather. What I command, will manifest. I am Stormy Weather, here to bring the storm and bring Paris to its knees.” She pointed the umbrella at Alya, demanding, “Now, who are you to dare follow me?”

“A-Alya,” she stuttered out, watching electricity hiss at the tip of the umbrella. “Just uh, here to see you and, uh, learn what’s going on. But now I do! I can get out of your hair.” Alya finished with a shaky chuckle, slowly backing away from the villain.

Stormy Weather smiled, making Alya more unnerved. “But you’re already here,” Stormy pointed out, slowly following Alya. “It’d be a shame for you to go now.”

“I don’t think it’d be that bad,” Alya offered, taking steps back, heart pounding as the akuma followed her. “You can just go on causing a storm.”

“I can,” Stormy Weather agreed, pointing her umbrella at Alya once more. “And I can do that with you. Show Paris what they’re in for, starting with you.” Static started to rise on the umbrella, agitated and alive. Scared, Alya turned to run, hearing the lightning behind, almost deafening Stormy Weather’s cackle.

Behind her, she could feel the rush of lightning coming towards her, her hair from the charge. Before she was hit, there was a shout behind her.

_“Watch out!”_

Someone slammed into her, pressing her to the ground as they stood over her. Alya looked up just in time to see the lighting hit and get _deflected_ , the bolts sent off in all directions from the pink glowing sphere that loomed over them.

The lighting broke apart, leaving the area quiet except for the soft hum of the sphere, which slowed down enough for Alya to see was a yo-yo.

Whoever stood over Alya uttered aloud, her voice laced with awe and shock, “That worked.” She back on Alya, leaning on her as she held up the yo-yo. “That actually worked.”

It clicked in Alya’s mind that there was a hero laying on her, and she jumped into action. Holding up her phone, trying to work with her frozen fingers, she proclaimed, “Oh my god you’re a superhero!”

The hero jumped, turning her wide blue eyes to the phone Alya held up. “Hi! I’m Alya Cesaire, I’m already your number one fan! Who are you? What’s your power? Where did you come from? Is that yo-yo indestructible? Why is it a yo-yo and not like, you know, a weapon? And do you know the ice queen?” Alya gasped loudly, “Is _she_ your arch nemesis?!”

At this point, the ladybug-themed hero was leaning away from her, looking at Alya with wide eyes. Alya blinekd at her, then eyed the simple ladybug costume she wore. She beamed, asking excitedly, “Are you Ladybug?”

“Uh,” was all the hero offered her.

_“Hey!”_

They turned, seeing Stormy Weather glaring at them, dark eyes alight with fury and agitation. Ladybug moved to block Alya, despite the gesture, there was a tremble in her form, eyes big and scared.

Stormy Weather stomped forward, demanding, “Who do you think—” She stopped, cutting herself off as she stared at Ladybug, a glowing symbol appearing on her face for a split second before it faded. “You,” she whispered, a vile smile spreading over her lips. “You’re the one he’s been seeking.”

“M-me?” Ladybug asked shakily.

Alya leaned over, wondering, “Who’s he? Why does he want her?”

“He wants earrings and a ring,” Stormy answered, resuming her slow pace towards them. “Do you by chance have the ring too, _Ladybug_?”

“N-no.”

“A shame. But you’re earring will do.” Stormy Weather held up her umbrella, static starting to charge on it. Ladybug scrambled up, grabbing Alya and racing away. With their backs to the villain, they didn’t see the bolt of lightning flying their way.

Nor did they see the faint green shield that went up, that reflected the lightning straight back at Stormy Weather. The villain barely dodged the bolt in time, staring at where to had torn up the sidewalk in shaken surprised. She turned after them with narrowed eyes and flew after them, only to slam into an invisible wall, flickers of green forming hexagons flickering in the air. Stormy drew away, blinking in surprise as she rubbed her nose.

In her mind, she can feel echoed confusion and curiosity.

What was going on?

* * *

Chloe huffed, glaring outside as she combed her wet hair, watching the wind blow the snow wildly, keeping her locked inside with her family. In here, she could hear her parents, arguing across the hall, their voices loud enough to echo off the hall. It made her wonder if staying at the school really would’ve been the better option than staying here, listening to her parents go on at each other. But that also meant being trapped with people who were beneath her, and that just made her wrinkle her nose in displeasure.

Here in the empty restaurant, this was the quietest place in the hotel. As quiet as it could be with how loud her parents were. She scoffed, setting the brush down and picked up the nail file, slowly dragging it over her fingernail, absent and bored. Focused on occupying herself, she didn’t see the vase with a rose slowly moving behind her till it fell over, making a loud _crash_.

Chloe jumped, whipping around, a glare ready. She stared down at the broken vase on the floor, the flower disheveled. Chloe looked up, glaring around for the person that pushed it over. Only there was no one, just her, sitting alone.

“This is ridiculous,” Chloe muttered, turning away from the broken vase. She’ll get Jaun Adam to clean it up. Going back to filing her nails, she looked up when the salt shaker suddenly tipped over, breaking apart and making a mess on the table. Chloe stared at it, weary and offended.

Why did that just break right in front of her?

What was going on?

Chloe scooted back, put her filer away and just as she lifted up her bag, she heard the warning of a tear. She froze, stiffening. No, no, no; not this bag. Quickly she picked it up from the bottom, holding it close to her chest and got out of that restaurant.  She stopped in the hall, eyes locking onto Felix, being a weirdo as he stood by the window, watching the storm.

“Hey, _Felibear_ ,” she called out, watching him twitch. “If you see Jaun John, let him know that there’s a mess in there for him to clean up.”

She walked down the hall, aware of the dark look he was sending after her. She sped up when she heard his following steps. Exaggerated and irritated when it sounded like he was almost onto her, she whipped around, snapping, “What?”

Just in time to see Felix straighten, hands going behind his back. With an irritated look, he said, “Ever thought that _you_ should go alert the staff of a mess?”

She gave him a look, brow raised high. “You think _I_ need to go alert someone of a mess?

“Yes. Its lazy to just leave it to another to do.”

“This is Paris, Felibear, not New York. Get used to it.”

Felx raised a brow and Chloe left with a scoff, heading straight to her room, hearing him muttering to himself as he left. With a growl, she dropped her bag on her couch, seeing that the handle was close to breaking. “Great,” she muttered, “my second favorite bag.”  

This was easily becoming the worst day ever. Her mother returns to drop off her brother. Her parents only want to fight. Adrien couldn’t make it. Some new girl thought she could call the shots and stand between her and Marinette. And now this freaking storm trapping her inside with her family.

Frustrated, she dropped down on the couch, ready to pout this afternoon away. In the hall outside her door, Felix walked down it, black smoke drifting off of him. He stepped into the dining area to eye the damage, then turned his gaze to the window, watching the storm rage. There was a light touch on his shoulder and Felix sighed.

He hoped he wasn’t going to be too cold when he went out there…

* * *

 

They ran and ran till Ladybug thought they lost the villain, pulling them out of the street to press against the side of a building. Ladybug leaned against it, breathing hard, ignoring Alya as she turned the camera to her, too giddy to be scared.  

“So that villain is after your earrings, any idea why? And he, she mentioned a he, do you know who is he?” Alya asked.

“He, would be the one who has the butterfly miraculous,” Ladybug answered, starting to catch her breath. “It's supposed to make heroes but it's making villains, releasing little, um, demons that look like butterflies that possess people, and twist up their psyche. That was someone who was possessed and apparently he’s seeking for the ladybug miraculous, which I have on me,” Ladybug finished with a nervous squeak. “And, and some other, a ring. And she’s pretty powerful and can probably get the earrings from me. Oh boy, ok, ok.” Ladybug pushed off the wall, starting to pace to and fro, her hands moving wildly and constantly with her anxiety.

“She can shoot lightning out of that umbrella, and start a snow storm with a flick of her wrist, and is coming after me. And what I’m supposed to do I don’t know if I can do if she comes after me. I, I need, I can’t—”

Ladybug jumped when a hand came onto her shoulder, looking up to see Alya standing near, her phone pocketed, staring at her with furrowed brows. “Breathe,” she instructed.

Ladybug sucked in air, like she just remembered she was able to breathe. Alya breathed with her, helping Ladybug calm down. “Its ok,” Alya said, “you’re the hero. You have the indestructible yo-yo, and a duty to do. And you can do it. What do you need to do?”

“Break the item,” Ladybug answered immediately. “C-catch the demon.”

“Cool!” Alya whispered, slowly bringing her phone back out, ready to record this momentous moment. “What’s the item?”

Blinking, the anxiety left those blue eyes as Ladybug started to think, looking away as she really thought it over. She answered, thoughts turning over what she can remember, “It’ll be something in her possession, either she wears or she carries or… she uses.” Her voice faded with the weary edge returning. With a stressed whine, Ladybug said, “It's the umbrella. It's the lightning shooting umbrella, of course it is.”

With a groan, Ladybug resumed her pacing, pulling at her hair, struggling to not let the anxiety overwhelm her. Turning off her phone’s camera, Alya hurried out, “Woah, woah. Calm down girl! Is there, um, another miraculous out there? Someone who can help you?”

“I don’t know!” Ladybug exclaimed. “So far, I know it's only me! And, and the butterfly! Who’s coming after me because I have the ladybug and I don’t know if I—” Ladybug cut herself off, turning to Alya, blue eyes bright with hope and anticipation. “You could do it,” Ladybug said.

Alya’s eyes widened, an eager hope shining in them. “Me?” Alya whispered.

“You’re braver than I am,” Ladybug said, reaching up to touch the earrings. “You’re not afraid to stand up to villains, to help and protect people; maybe _you_ should be Ladybug. Maybe you can do what I’m too scared to do. C-can you?”

“I can!” Alya answered immediately, starting to bounce up and down, excited. “I’ll be an amazing hero! I won’t let you down! I’ll get the demon and save the day!”

Ladybug smiled, thankful and relieved. “I know you can,” she said. “You’ll be able to do better than me. You won’t be terrified like I am, that’s for sure.” She reached up, starting to take off the earrings. She thought of the little kwami that came with it, dark blue eyes set with certainty and resolution, her gentle tone firm and encouraging.

She’ll apologize for letting the small god down. But, Marinette wasn’t sure if she could do this, didn’t have the same bravery that Alya had in the face of the villain, too shaken to even think of getting close to grab that umbrella. A real hero was brave, and they needed a brave hero, someone who already had a backbone and could face up to that villain.

That wasn’t Marinette, who was scared, anxious, and clumsy; always messing up in one way or another. This was for the best.

Ladybug just took off one earring when there was an angry shout behind her.

_“Found you!”_

Stormy Weather was above them dark eyes gleaming, that umbrella pointing down at them. Ladybug saw the spark of lightning and reacted, diving straight at Alya and shoving her out of the way, both of them flying as they dodged the bolt.

“RUN!” Ladybug shouted, jumping to her feet, pulling the frazzled Alya after her. Stormy stayed behind long enough to release a mocking cackle before she followed, her umbrella lighting up, ready to fire another bolt.

Behind them all, an old man and a little turtle kwami followed, both their gazes weary. The turtle turned to his master, his gaze nervous. With a nod from his master, the kwami followed after, determined. To himself, he hoped his master was right in his choice with this hero, that she’ll pull through. If not… Wayzz pushed the thought back, focused on the villain fly in front of him and the two fleeting girls. Right now, he had a task to do.


	3. Crossing Your Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face appears while Marinette decides her fate.

In the chaos of the pursuing storm, sending lightning, snow, and wind after them; the girls wound up separated. It was in this separation that Ladybug sat alone, gasping for breath and struggling to calm down. With shaking hands, she removed the other earring, the other held tightly in her other hand. With it off, there was a rush of pink and shivering Marinette was sitting against the wall, staring at the frowning ladybug kwami that floated before her.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, her voice thick, her eyes starting to sting from near tears and the icy wind. “I’m sorry…”

“Its ok,” the kwami answered, floating up wipe away the little tear that was starting to form out of the corner of Marinette’s eye. “It’s scary, I know. It's a lot for the first villain you face.”

A shaky breath. “It’s too much. We, we need to find Alya, I need to get you to Alya—”

“Alya wasn’t chosen,” Tikki said, drawing away. “You were.”

“I can’t! I’m too scared, Tikki! Alya, she’s brave and, and will watch out for other people! You need someone brave like her to do this.”

“Bravery is an admirable trait for a hero,” Tikki agreed, “but I rather someone who has courage than bravery. You have real courage, Marinette. I know if it comes down to it, you’ll be able to pull this off.”

Marinette sniffed, breathing loudly. She wiped her eyes, staring at Tikki wearily. Tikki smiled softly, asking, “Do you know the difference between the two?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Bravery is the willingness to face dangerous situations; but it goes in hand with recklessness. Alya is brave and that’s very admirable, but she’s also risky. You though, you have courage. Despite being scared, you’re willing to face the danger, you’re going in with, and in spite, of that fear. Personally, I find that far more admirable.” She floated closer, her smile growing with warmth and encouragement. “It is scary, but you can do it, Marinette. _You_ have the courage to do so, I know you do.”

“The item is the umbrella that shoots lightning, how do I even get that?” Marinette asked, leaning against the wall, curling up on herself.

“Be innovative!” Tikki suggested, doing a little spin, dark eyes bright. “Think outside the box! And remember, you have Lucky Charm to use—”

“Just, use it wisely, because my power will leave in five minutes.”

“Yes!”

Marinette turned away, wrapping her arms around herself, shivering. “I, still don’t know. Right now, I, I’m not feeling very courageous, and I think you need someone brave more than someone with courage.”

The kwami faltered, body sagging as she stared down at the scared girl. She frowned, turning her gaze down, considering this. Finally, she spoke. “Ok.”

Marinette watched, sniffing a little. “Ok?”

“Let’s go find Alya. If it really is too much and you can’t do this, then so be it.”

“Thank you, Tikki,” Marinette whispered, sagging against the wall, shivering. Tikki stared down at her, eyes ancient and curious. Marinette stood, arms wrapped tightly around herself, and ran into the storm, Tikki following closely, glowing pink in the silver atmosphere.

* * *

 Things took a turn for the worst.

Alya lost Ladybug before she could get the earrings, and was now alone in this storm. For the second time, she felt scared and nervous. She couldn’t see anyone, Ladybug or Stormy Weather, and one she dreaded seeing over the other. She shivered, walking along, trying to find the hero, hoping to get to the earrings so she can embrace the role where Ladybug felt she couldn’t.

She paused when she saw a figure in the distance, walking her way. Hope filling her, Alya ran towards it, shouting, “Ladybug! I’m here!”

“Good,” came the answer as Stormy Weather came into view, making Alya halt. “I’ve been looking for you.”  With a wicked smile, she pointed the umbrella towards Alya, this time with no Ladybug to save her. Alya moved to escape the fast bolt that was coming towards her, her eyes being filled with the bright light of the coming attack. Before it could hit her, it jerked to the side, heading straight for a small baton that was being held out by a black figure, watching them from above.

The bolt disappeared into it, leaving the baton to host the electrical rush, a green paw pad glowing as it absorbed the bolt. Alya and Stormy watched as the black figure dropped down, standing up to peer at Stormy Weather with sharp blue eyes that were set against a green sclera; bright against a black mask, and framed by wild blond hair.

Stormy Weather glared down at him, irritated, till that symbol appeared on her face, making her smile. “You’re the one with the ring. You’ll give it to me!” She dove at him, umbrella brought back to hit him. The cat boy brought his baton back, extending into a staff, and swung it forward, meeting the umbrella and sending sparks flying between them.

Alya stayed where she was, awed and excited to see _another_ hero appear. She brought out her phone to record the fight. Cat Boy moved fast and struck back hard, despite the air of confidence he gave off, he was quick to dart away when Stormy looked ready to fire another bolt.

He was ferocious and quick to lash back, but he was on edge and weary. He wasn’t going to give Stormy a chance to get the upper hand. Stormy caught on, and in a frustrated fit, opened up her umbrella, summoning a gust of wind.

Alya and the cat stood their ground, bracing against it. Along with its angry howl, Alya heard _boom_ , _bang_ , _crash_! She looked up, just in time to see a car rushing towards her. Before it hit, she saw a small blur of green in front of her, and felt the lightest touch to her middle. There was a flicker of green appearing in front of her and the car slammed into her. Alya gasped at the weight and shock, her back hitting the wall hard, what was against her stomach pressed harder, bearing most of the weight of the car.

Across the street, Marinette stood frozen, her body feeling cold as she stared at the pain, horrific expression on Alya’s face, far colder than what this weather could bring. A fire ignited in her, a righteous fury screaming to act. She popped the earrings back on, turning to Tikki, shouting, “Spots on!”

Tikki came eagerly, covering Marinette in a flash of pink, leaving Ladybug to rush forward past Stormy as she floated past, trying to overwhelm the cat boy down. She threw her yo-yo ahead of the wind and letting the gust carry the yo-yo to the car. When it hooked, Ladybug jumped into the gale, letting it carry her down till her feet hit the road. Bracing against the wind, she pulled the yo-yo, and with the help of the gust, the car was taken away, letting Alya drop to the ground, sliding slightly as she managed to brace against the gust. None noticed the green being slouching in her lap, then rushing away to hide.

The car Ladybug uprooted bounced and flew, hitting the oblivious Stormy Weather in the back and sending her forward as it flew past. With her knocked out, the gust canceled out, allowing everyone to stand.

Ladybug turned, meeting the colorful gaze of the black cat that peered at her, his own gaze wide and intrigued. On his hand, she could spot a ring, probably the very one Stormy Weather mentioned.

A loud frustrated growl caught their attention, and they looked over to see Stormy flying off. Ladybug was the first to follow, ignoring Alya’s shout after her. The cat followed, easily catching up to her side.

“Well, this is turning into quite a day,” the cat said, his smile big and wide. “A girl that can control the weather and another girl dressed as a ladybug.”

“And a boy in a catsuit,” she shakily shot back, smiling despite how shaky she felt. It fell as she told him, “Stormy Weather, she’s going to be after your ring. A-and my earrings. She’s working for whoever has the butterfly miraculous.”

“I see,” he murmured, eyes narrowing. “Do we have any idea who the Butterfly is? Where they are?”

She shook her head. “Only that the holder is a he.”

He hummed, faux ears pressed against his hair. “Well, to solve one mystery, I’m Chat Noir,” he offered with a smile. “Nice to meet you…”

“Uh, Ladybug,” she returned.

“Ladybug. Simple and lovely. Endearing.”

She blushed, smiling bashfully at the compliment. She pushed those thoughts back, focusing ahead, reminding herself that there was a villain about. The flusteredness left her completely when they found Stormy, holding a struggling Alya, high into the air. Beside her, the cat stiffened, a grimace on his lips. For Ladybug, the fear came back, well aware of how lethal such a fall would be for Alya.

And by that smirk, Stormy knew it too. “Give up your miraculouses, Ladybug and Cat, else I drop her.”

“Don’t do it!” Alya shouted, starting to lash out all the more violently.  

Anticipating the fall, Ladybug threw her yo-yo forward, just as Alya jabbed her elbow right in Stormy’s face, making her let go of the blonde in surprise. Alya went down with a scream, only to be caught by Ladybug, coming to land on a gargoyle, sliding a little on the slick surface. Balanced, Ladybug straightened with a smile, asking, “You ok?”

“Ye-yeah,” Alya uttered, breathless as she stared at Ladybug.

Both jumped when there was a _thud_ above them, looking up just in time to see a bolt rush to the baton that had hit the building above them. Below, Chat rushed forward, scaling along the wall, eyes set for Stormy Weather. Ladybug took the chance to drop down, putting down Alya and ushering her away. As Stormy scrambled to keep away from Chat, Ladybug tried the Lucky Charm, summoning it with a shout.

A red polka dotted towel dropped into her waiting hands, Ladybug awkwardly holding it up, brows furrowed. What was she supposed to do with this?

With a yowl, Chat dropped down beside Ladybug, grimacing as he rubbed his head. He looked up, eyes on what she held. “Why do you have a towel?”

“I know what to do,” she murmured, looking around the area.

Chat blinked at her. “You do?” he asked slowly.

She turned to him with a big, confident smile, certain and eager. “I do. Ready to bring her down to earth?”

Chat smiled playfully in response.

In a rush of creative chaos, the umbrella was broken, a girl was freed and confused, and a butterfly flew away, leaving a Ladybug feeling proud of herself. And as she threw her yo-yo up to summon Miraculous Ladybug like Tikki told her to, watching the magical rush of ladybugs fixing everything thing and restoring Paris back to what it was before, free of the storm.

In this moment, Ladybug never felt so proud and so sure of herself. Maybe, just maybe, she could do this.  

* * *

Ladybug landed on her bed with shaky legs, dropped down on the mattress as she detransformed, watching Tikki drop down onto her pillow, sagging. Marinette leaned forward, asking tentatively, “Tikki?”

“I’m ok,” Tikki reassured, sounding exhausted. “Using powers can be tiring for us, but its for the greater good!” Tikki offered her a big smile. “I’ll be fine after I have some food.”

“I can get you food,” Marinette promised immediately.

Tikki sat up, dark eyes bright with hope. “Do you have cookies?”

Marinette grinned, joking, “We have those in the bakery.”

“Cookies, please!”

Tikki laid back down with a sigh, though she sat back up when she heard a squeal and a _thud_!

“I’m ok!” Marinette immediately called out. “Just missed the last step.” She hurried downstairs, eager to get her kwami food. Tikki smiled fondly as she laid back down. The Guardian made a good choice, she deemed. While skittish at first, she’ll grow in confidence; she has great potential as a Ladybug.

Tikki’s antennas popped straight up when she caught a whiff of cookies. Despite her exhaustion, she hopped off the pillow and dove down, dark eyes bright, her paws reaching for the expectant cookie. With a giggle, Marinette happily offered the chocolate chip cookie, watching Tikki hum in delight as she started to nibble on the cookie. Tikki drifted over to her desk, sitting there as she praised, “One of the best I’ve ever had.”

Marinette smiled, setting the tray down beside Tikki, relaxing back in her seat, letting out a breath. “I really did that,” she murmured.

Tikki hummed her affirmation.

“I _faced_ a villain, and I won,” Marinette continued. “This is, so crazy.”

Tikki giggled. “You’ll get used to it.”

“And, Chat Noir, you didn’t mention someone else coming to help.”

Tikki paused, turning to Marinette. She swallowed and answered carefully, “I didn’t anticipate Chat Noir either. The cat miraculous has been, well, scattered. Two thousand years ago a cat holder got into something they shouldn’t have, and the cat miraculous has been lost. It reappears every now and then, but not always.” Tikki sighed. “Unfortunately, it has yet to be recovered.”

Marinette frowned, concerned. “What happened?” she asked.

“Let’s just say it involved a witch,” Tikki offered carefully. “Unfortunately, they’re always drawn to black cats.” Tikki took another bite, thinking about her words, then optimistically offered, “But, it looks like Chat Noir is ready to help you! You won’t be facing villains alone!”

Marinette smiled. “It's pretty reassuring.”

Tikki took another bite, her body doing a little cute wiggle. “And you got the basics all down! And you know you can do this! Lucky Charm, Miraculous Ladybug, capturing the butterfly—”

Marinette stiffened, cutting in, “C-capturing the butterfly?”

Tikki paused. “Did you capture the butterfly?”

“I, I don’t think so…” Marinette looked unsteady again, her hand coming up towards her ears.

“It’s ok!” Tikki hurried out, dropping the cookie and floating up, arms outstretched towards Marinette. “It’s ok. It was just a mistake. You’ll get it next time.”

“Is-is it that bad that I didn’t get it?” Marinette asked. “C-can we still find it?”

“It’s unlikely we will,” Tikki admitted. “Why you need to capture them is because those butterflies, they release a butterfly effect that will go against the enemy. It's hard to say when, but in the future, something may come or happen.” At the fear that came on Marinette’s expression, Tikki quickly reassured, “It won’t be lethal. This plays off the chaos theory, it’ll add some chaos to your life, we’ll handle it when it comes. We just need to make sure we capture butterflies from now on, ok?”

“O-ok.” Marinette leant back in her seat, wrapping her arms around herself. TIkki floated closer, setting a paw on her knee, offering her a small, reassuring smile. “I am sorry,” Marinette whispered.

“It’s ok,” Tikki repeated. “It will be ok.”

* * *

 “You did well, Wayzz,” Master Fu praised, setting a cup of tea down for the turtle kwami to drink. The turtle god didn’t wait for it to cool before he went for the drink, downing it in deep, long gulps. When half was gone, Wayzz leaned back with a loud sigh, slouching over the cup rim.

“It was a little close,” Wayzz said, “but I don’t think I was seen by the girl.”

“It is fine if you were,” Fu reassured, “from all that, it's unlikely that you will be remembered.”

“Your chosen came through,” Wayzz murmured, looking up at his master. “She had a bout of fear, but when it came down to it, she was back in and doing her duty. Was very innovative, so _very_ encouraging in the choice of miraculous she was given.”

“It has been a long time since I’ve made a poor judgement,” Fu grumbled, shooting his kawmi a playful look. “I actually believe she’s a Cheng.”

Wayzz perked. “Chengs were known to be known as true heroes, but it was bold to assume that she would be like her ancestor. Heroes and villains aren’t bred from their bloodlines and family history. They can be, but not always.”

“Good thing she passed my test with flying colors,” Fu declared.

“The Cat wasn’t tested though,” Wayzz brought up, floating to hover near Fu.

Fu’s smile fell. “The Cat was a surprise.”

“Should we try to locate him? Reclaim the cat miraculous?”

“No. The Ladybug sees him as a partner, and so far, he has been. Plus, the Butterfly now knows he’s out and active. It would be suspicious for the Cat to suddenly disappear.”

“I did feel Plagg’s transformation while we were out, not as bad as Nooroo’s, but, there was something off about it. I’m concerned to just leave the Cat alone to work with the Ladybug when we don’t know the holder’s intention.”

“We’ll observe,” Fu said. “If the Cat does something suspicious…”

“Then we will act,” Wayzz agreed.

* * *

 On his balcony, Felix took in the wonder of silence. Paris was still taking in the break of the storm, how it was restored to its former glory, like it had never happened. Thanks to Ladybug, there was no trace of it; it was astounding that everything was the same as it was before, minus the busybodies in the street. Most people were tentatively coming out of their homes, awestruck by the restored weather.

“If you like happy endings, this never gets old.”

Felix didn’t answer, though did twitch when he felt Plagg settle on his shoulder, stretching out like a lazy cat. He warned softly, “If you tear my vest—”

“I’ll be careful,” Plagg said, rolling his eyes. “I’ve been taking most of it out on your annoying sister. You’ll be curse free, at least, for a couple of hours.”

“How reassuring,” Felix replied dryly.

“Hey, this isn’t exactly a wheel of Camembert for me either. Do you know how exhausting it is to have your power constantly leaking out?”

Felix closed his eyes, sighing softly. “Luckily Ladybug can fix it?”

“She does have the power that is creation at the core, just like mine is destruction at the core, though its referred to as sabotage instead. And Ladybug's power, that’s not exactly limited in terms of creation. Unfortunately, this Ladybug’s a newbie. Can’t do anything till she masters the miraculous. And we can’t let the Butterfly take it before she does else you’ll be stuck with me forever. But hey! At least the Butterfly won’t get the ring!” Plagg paused, then added, “Well, not unless we go the morbid route—”

“Plagg.”

“Right. Right. Humans usually don’t care to hear that.”

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose, then glared at the silver ring on his finger and the crack right in the middle of it. According to Plagg, the ladybug miraculous holder would be the answer to freeing him of the cursed, broken ring. And now, he’s finally found her; but he needed to wait till she _mastered_ the miraculous. Who knows how long that would take, and now he was to guard her till she got to that point, and deal with the Kwami of Sabotage’s power leaking out, making his life hard with small bits of ruin coming out, making him cursed with what appeared to be bad luck.

Bad enough that his mother wanted to pass him off back to his father. And with it, all the pressure and expectation that will come; just the thought made him exhausted, all the parties he’ll be expected to host beside his father, being the good little actor, the golden son. And with it, his sister’s spite and jealousy…

“Hey, kid.”

He turned, seeing the kwami float near, peering at him with old green eyes. “It’s not always good to go to that dark corner.”

Felix’s shoulders sagged a little, and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

For now, he just focused on the feel of the sun’s warmth on him, soaking it and the tranquility in while he could.

While Felix and the rest of Paris soaked in the aftershock of the first villain the Butterfly made, none paid attention to the black butterfly that flew free, letting fate pull it along, seeking out a future chaos. Its journey lead it to a dark opening, journeying into the catacombs.

In the darkness, it flew on and on, going deeper and deeper as it sought its target. In the pitch black, it found the target, swallowed up by the earth, a twisted monstrous face that stuck out in a silent, angry roar. It came to rest on the monster’s nose, disappearing with a poof.

In the pitch black, silence and stillness returned, easily forgetting the butterfly that had flew around the shadows.

In that quiet, there was a stirring.

_Crack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ending akuma fights, if I can think of a different way they end, I'll include it; but most likely I'll leave it open. Best to assume they end roughly the same way as the ep.


	4. No RAgreste

As the more present parent, Adrien learned a lot from his mother. Every important lesson to learn came from her. Like, fun was important. It brought joy, revival, and bringing people together. Or, don’t dance for the elegance, dance for the levity, for the expression, for feeling like your body was your own and you were alive. And video games were the greatest fun and should be shared with everyone. 

All important lessons came from her, one included: the leap of faith. 

If it comes to it, go for it. It’ll either work out, or it won’t. 

All you can do is give it your best shot and hope for the best. 

And right now, this was his chance for a leap of faith. 

He had the schedules of his wardens all memorized. Nathalie would be checking the manor to make sure it wasn’t damaged from the storm yesterday, the Gorilla will still be waking up with his morning cup of coffee. Father would be in his office being angsty and poised and grumpy and must  _ fashion _ !  

And Adrien, who wasn’t scheduled to awaken till seven, would be suspected to still be asleep like he should be. No one would suspect him setting his alarm earlier, or him sneaking out of his room to head for the front door. He was off and racing towards school just as the sun was coming up, a big, confident smile on his lips. 

No one suspected the simplest plans to work. 

In spite of this, Adrien didn’t think about the camera his father had installed with all the extra security, or him seeing Adrien race outside and moving to alert the Gorilla. 

As he ran towards school, so excited and thrilled, he didn’t notice the silver car slowly following him, the large, tired bodyguard watching him go. The Gorilla parked down the street of the school, watching Adrien race inside, the most energetic he’s ever seen his ward. 

For a few minutes, he sat in silent contemplation, staring at the school. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned the car around. 

* * *

Despite the mistake she made yesterday, when Marinette woke up, she felt… energized. New. Confident. She felt like she could take on anything, even  _ Chloe _ . 

She mentioned this to the sleepy Tikki as she started to get ready, chuckling at the thought. Her, facing Chloe on her own. What a thought. 

“Why don’t you?” TIkki asked, blinking heavily, fighting off a yawn.

Marinette faltered. “Well, its, it’s  _ Chloe _ . She’s the meanest girl in all of Paris. The mayor’s daughter, can do whatever she wants. Get away with everything and it’s just so frustrating. She even took my seat yesterday so some boyfriend that didn’t even show won’t be near me. Though, with Alya, I took it back.” Well, for now.  

More alert, Tikki tilted her head. She asked once more, “Why don’t you stand up to her?” 

“I told you, she’s—”

“You faced a supervillain yesterday,” Tikki reminded. “You saved Alya, and Paris! You’re the hero, Ladybug! You’re not going to be so easily knocked down from now on. You’ve faced worse than her, you can do it.”

Marinette offered Tikki a small smile, unsure but reassured. Maybe she could face Chloe and get her seat back. Maybe Alya would back her too. 

Under Tikki’s certain stare, Marinette considered it. 

* * *

There was an undeniably tension in the limo as Felix and Chloe waited to arrive at school, neither caring to look at the other. Chloe humored herself by doing her nails, and Felix stared out the window. Both were content to not acknowledge the other, and were ready for this first day together to be over with.

When they arrived, Felix was quick to get out on his own while Chloe waited for Sabrina. Sabrina faltered when she saw Felix walking around the limo, frosty blue eyes never sparing her a glance. Sabrina winced, a slight shudder going through her. She heard so many scary tales about Felix from Chloe, it was unnerving to think he was actually here. 

She jumped when there was a  _ bang _ , looking up to see Chloe was glaring at her. With a squeak, Sabrina rushed to the door, opening it for Chloe, mumbling her apologies. 

Giving her a quick scold for that, Chloe stomped after Felix, ready for this awful day. Not only did she have to share the classroom with her twin, now that new girl Alya just promised trouble. She'll have to see what she can do about— 

”Hey Chloe.”

Chloe froze in the classroom doorway, her angry expression broken up in surprise. Slowly looked over to see Adrien awaiting her in the front seat, a soft, warm smile on his lips. 

She gasped in delight. “Adrihoney!”

She dove at him, listening to his laugh as she held him tightly, enjoying the closeness. He was here. Her Adrien was here. 

With one last, tight affectionate squeeze, she sat back, beaming. “You finally got past the grouch?”

“Had to sneak away,” Adrien admitted,  “I'll be in trouble when I get home, but it'll be worth it.” 

Aw, she was worth it!

There was a scoff beside them and they looked over to see Felix sitting on the end, his neutral expression bordering a scowl. Chloe didn’t bother containing hers. “What are you doing?” 

He glanced over. “Sitting.”

“You can’t sit there.”

“You can't dictate seats, Chloe.” 

“I rule this school,  _ Felibear _ . What I say goes, or else I'm calling Daddy.”

“Oh no, I'm trembling in my seat.” 

As Chloe seethed, Adrien leaned forward, blocking Chloe’s view as he offered Felix an awkward smile. “Hey, so you’re Felix. Hi, I’m Adrien! I heard a lot about you!” Adrien offered his hand to shake, smiling warmly. 

Felix spared that hand a glance, then turned away, disinterested. Adrien faltered while Chloe fumed. She pulled him over, insisting, “Don’t pay attention to him, Adrihoney. He’s not worth paying attention to.” Felix closed his eyes and released a breath. Silently, he pleaded for this day to be over with soon. 

“Chloe!” Sabrina whispered loudly, drawing all their attention to the door. Sabrina faced them, big smile on her lips. “She’s coming!” 

Chloe grinned, hopping away from Adrien and standing near the door. Nino slipped in, shooting Chloe a dry look for hanging by the door. He stopped, blinking at the two blond boys sitting in his seat, brow raised as he sent a quick look at Chloe. She glared back, warning, “Don’t bother my Adrikins.” 

Slowly, wearily, Nino slipped into his seat. The green eyed blond offered him a bright smile, welcoming and eager. Anticipating a trick, Nino put his headphones on, hoping that ignoring the new boys would keep him out of trouble. That was the last thing he wanted today after the freaky storm from yesterday. Adrien faltered, looking between the two quiet boys on either side of him, both of them set to ignore him. His shoulders sagged with a sigh, bummed out. 

Satisfied that Adrien wasn’t going to be bothered, Chloe faced the hall once more, awaiting her target. From there, she could see her prey coming towards her, oblivious to the waiting trap. When the prey was in reach, it was all too simple to just stick her foot out just a shy bit. 

Always a magnet for chaos, Marinette went down with a squeal, falling face first on the ground. 

Chloe laughed as Marinette laid there on the floor, trembling. Slowly she got up, listening as Chloe loudly mocked, “Quite the entrance as always,  _ Maladroit. _ ” 

“Chloe!”

Chloe jumped as Adrien stood, staring at Chloe in horror. “What?” Chloe asked, “Believe me, Adrikins, she always comes in this way.” 

Adrikins. This was the boyfriend Chloe booted her out of her seat for? Marinette looked up, taking in the surprised and bothered expression on his face. Not at all what she expected for someone who was close with Chloe. 

There was an angry hum behind her and Marinette quickly tore her gaze away, getting to her feet. Before Chloe could do anything more, Marinette ran for her old seat, sliding right in as she met Chloe’s furious gaze, chanting in her head that she could do this. This was her seat, not Chloe’s. She can reclaim it. 

“Where are you doing, Marinette?” Chloe snapped, watching her sharply, arms crossed as she prowled forward. 

“Sitting in my seat,” Marinette said, watching Chloe twitch, making Marinette uneasy. The blonde followed her up the steps, coming to loom over Marinette. In the quiet classroom, all eyes were on them. Not that the two girls noticed, eyes locked on each other. 

“This isn’t your seat,” Chloe growled.

“It's always been my seat,” Marinette argued, holding the edge the desk tensely, becoming more nervous the sharper Chloe’s gaze got. “I-I have a right to sit here. I want to sit here.”

Before Chloe could reply, a voice called out, “I want to sit there with her.” 

Alya was in the doorway, daring Chloe to challenge her. 

In the seat below, Adrien hissed, “Chloe.” He ignored the eyes that turned to him, his green, disappointed eyes locked on Chloe. She narrowed her eyes back at him, then turned her gaze to the girl in the doorway. Chloe glared at Alya, then at Marinette. She tensed when Felix turned in his seat setting his frosty eyes on her. She met them angrily, a fire trying to burn against the cold front. He mouthed,  _ You don’t dictate seats. _

With a growl, Chloe shoved off and stomped to her old seat, sitting there with an angry pout. Marinette though sagged in her seat, shaken and awed. 

She stood up to Chloe, she got her seat back. As Alya sat down beside her, Marinette gave her a big unsteady smile. “I did it,” she whispered.

“You did,” Alya backed, proud.

She did it. She actually did it. 

In front of the two girls, the thin blond faced the front once more, while the other peered at Marinette with an unsure frown. He turned with a sigh, sparing an unsure glance at Chloe and her brother. He wondered if Chloe was going to talk to him again… 

“You didn’t approve of that?” 

Adrien jumped, glancing over at the boy with the headphones, headphones he was sliding down, eyeing Adrien with a new, curious light. 

“No!” Adrien answered immediately. 

“But you’re Chloe’s friend.”

Adrien’s shoulders sagged. “She really does that a lot?” 

“All the time. Marinette’s her favorite target.” 

Adrien lowered his head, frowning. The boy raised a brow, asking, “You really had no idea?” 

Adrien shook his head, sending a weary look at Chloe. She refused to look at him.  He said, “She never behaved that way with me. My only friend and she’s a bully…” He glanced around the room, seeing students either giving him weary looks or quickly looking away. This… this wasn’t going to work out like he wanted. No one was going to want to be friends with him now. 

Adrien leaned on his hand, bummed. A hand slowly slid into view, making Adrien blink. He looked up at the boy, seeing him offer Adrien a small smile. “Maybe you just need another friend,” the boy offered. “I’m Nino, Nino Lahiffe. If you want to branch out…” 

Adrien took his hand eagerly. “Adrien Agreste!” 

* * *

At the Agreste manor, the atmosphere was cold and furious. It was startling enough that, for a moment, the Gorilla considered turning around and leaving, coming back in a few hours or when Adrien’s first day of school was done. 

But the gentle giant went forward, ready to face the judgement for letting the boy go free. 

Nathalie was the first to come at him, demanding, “Where is he?” 

The Gorilla signed,  _ I let him go _ . 

“You let him go,” Nathalie repeated slowly, eyes wide and weary. She shook her head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of her nose, grimacing. She whispered, “He’s not going to like that. He has strict orders about Adrien being home.” She glanced up at him, offering, “Perhaps, if you hurry, you can still get him and bring him back—”

“The Gorilla.” 

They both tensed, looking up to see Gabriel standing on top of the stairwell, his glassing glowing ominously against the light. “We need to talk.” 

“Sir,” Nathalie protested, only to quiet down when Gorilla set a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He moved past her, following Gabriel upstairs to face the music. Nathalie in turn closed her eyes tightly, feeling weary. It seems Gabriel was resolute to teach Adrien a lesson for this continued escape. For Adrien’s sake, she hoped it won’t succeed. 

After a few minutes, the Gorilla stiffly left the room, his face grim and eyes hard. Despite the bodyguard’s silent frustration, it was not enough and Gabriel was left equally grim in his seat. 

Nooroo slowly drifted out, nervous eyes set on Gabriel. He murmured, “Surely you won’t.” 

“Adrien wants to go to school despite my warning. And won over his bodyguard.” 

“Master, I insist that you don’t—”

“Have you forgotten who’s in control here?” Gabriel wondered, standing up and glaring down at the kwami. Nooro flinched, looking away and hugging himself, his wings coming around to wrap around him like a blanket. 

“It’ll be a good lesson learn why he should listen to his father. There are monsters out there, after all,” Gabriel said, walking away. Nooroo didn’t follow immediately, biting his lip as his eyes watered, feeling sick. With a shaky breath, he followed his master, faltering when he passed a mirror, seeing the ugly black swirl on his head. 

The kwami darted away, still too freaked out to see the mark of corruption on him. 

* * *

Even with befriending Nino, the rest of the day just wasn’t working in his favor. He could hardly talk to anyone before they hurried away from him, some with fear in their eyes, others with indignation. He has come to figure out why. 

Chloe forgave him after the first class of the day, and whenever the chance was given, she would latch onto him and walk with him. He got dark and weary looks for it, eyes full of distrust and spite. Chloe had promised and insisted that they’d have a great time at school together, it didn’t seem so to Adrien. And parted from Nino so soon after the first period, all the school could see was the mayor’s daughter clutching his arm. 

He brought it up carefully as they slowly walked down the hall to their next class. “No one really likes you here, do they Chlo?”

She drew away a little, brow raised, them she narrowed her eyes. “Are people being mean to you, Adrihoney?”

“N-no,  it's just… not quite making friends like I hoped.” 

She laughed, pulling him close to rest her head on his shoulder. “Oh, Adrien. You don't need other friends, you have me.” 

“I wouldn’t mind other friends,” he replied with a huff, shrugging Chloe off. At her hurt look, Adrien sighed, asking, “Why are you mean to people? You weren't that ba— ”

“I was never  _ bad _ , Adrien. I'm just tolerating people beneath us, and those that are dirt needed to be treated like dirt.”

“And that girl was dirt?”

“Marinette is the worst,” Chloe declared, her voice firm and heated. “She’s a thief! You need to stay away from her.”

Adrien frowned. Chloe held his chin, glaring into his honey green eyes. “Stay away from her,” she repeated. “You want to make other friends,  _ fine _ ; I'll allow it and Sabrina can humor me. But Marinette you stay away from.” 

For a moment, Adrien looked ready to protest. But as Chloe continued to peer up at him, his shoulders sagged and he looked away, defeated. “Ok,” he mumbled.    


Chloe beamed. “Glad you see reason, Adrihoney,” she cooed, latching onto his side once more, nudging him to their next class. Adrien went with it, sighing softly. But, it’d be enough. He was here, this was his chance to make friends, and if that’s what it took for Chloe to step back, then so be it. 

* * *

Not only was Chloe’s boyfriend here to be weary of, Chloe’s  _ twin brother _ was also here. Marinette was going to have  _ three _ (potentially) mean blonds in her classroom and that spark of resolution was now shaky. 

If all three rounded on her, Marinette didn’t think she could take them, even with the support of Alya and Tikki; three bullies at the same time… 

Just the thought left her queasy. 

But, Marinette was becoming more optimistic as the day went on. Chloe’s twin, Felix, seemed more interested in class than interacting with anyone, her included. And Chloe’s boyfriend hasn’t made any move to suggest trouble; why, if anything, he seemed gentle and sweet compared to Chloe which left Marinette unsure of her first assumption, but she was still very guarded. And for Chloe, luckily for Marinette, in between classes she’s been more interested in latching onto him than coming after her and Alya. 

And in Marinette’s book, that promised a good day. 

Till Alya’s loud sigh caught her attention. 

“Something wrong?” Marinette asked, turning to Alya, watching her set her books in her locker. 

“Just thinking back to an argument I had with Nora,” Alya answered, shrugging it off. “Already got scolded at by mom and dad for rushing after that Stormy Weather, but Nora just had to push it.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Like, it worked out in the end. And I met  _ Ladybug _ .” 

Marinette’s lips twitched. “She, uh, was that exciting?” 

“She’s a freaking superhero, Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, closing her locker loudly in her excitement. “She even offered me the chance to be a hero! To be Ladybug myself!” Alya continued, starry eyes meeting Marinette’s weary eyes. 

“A-are you?” 

“No, she didn’t get a chance to. And you know, that’s ok.” 

“It is?” 

“As wild as it would be to be a hero, she did it in the end, saving the city! Maybe she found that boost of confidence.”

Marinette smiled, her gaze going down as her cheeks went a little pink. “You’re a really great person, Alya.” 

“Girl, I know it. Anyway! The plot! Its thickening! There’s something going on! She wears these earrings that give her power and apparently Stormy was  _ made _ by another villain, and that villain wants those earrings and a ring from that cat boy.” Alya was practically vibrating with how excited she was. “There’s a mystery going on, a story here, and I’m  _ dying  _ to get to the bottom of it.” 

By chance, Marinette glanced down at her purse, seeing Tikki peering out from inside, her smile unsure. Marinette offered her an awkward smile back, closing her locker. “Just, be careful,” she pleaded. “Stormy Weather was… crazy. And it's so strange to think that was yesterday.” 

“It’s so wild, isn’t it?” 

“Insane.” 

“And we don’t know who the villain is!” Alya exclaimed. “Could be anyone, and their motive, what could it be? Why do they want the earrings and ring? What do they  _ do _ ? Like, Ladybug seemed to have a power to chase away that storm and restored Paris. The cat, I don’t know what he does.” 

Alya narrowed her eyes, grasping her chin as she glared at her locker, like it was withholding the answers from her. Marinette glanced down at Tikki, receiving a small shrug. 

Tikki didn’t know who the butterfly holder was or what he wanted, only that he wanted both miraculouses. Till they could learn more, they’ll just have to tread lightly. 

Marinette jumped when Alya pulled her close, grinning. “Come on!” Alya encouraged. “You’re going to help me solve this mystery, right?” 

Marinette gave her a smile. “You bet.” She had a butterfly miraculous to get back, she going to have to start somewhere. 

* * *

Parted from Adrien, Chloe prowled the halls alone. She gazed around at everyone, pleased to see they all quickly looked away when she met their eyes. Her lips curled up as she walked along, enjoying the power she held. It was how it should be. It was just as her mother always said. 

Those at the top should always be at the top for they have earned it, and those on the beneath should stay below. 

Which just baffled and amused her since Adrien wanted to mingle with others. What did he think he would gain wanting to be with those beneath them? She scoffed to herself and rolled her eyes. It’ll change soon enough, Adrien will see sense and it can be just the two of them. 

Chloe stopped when she came across a big figure blocking her path. Ivan Bruel stood obliviously in front of her, shoulders sloped down, staring down into the courtyard. She glared at his towering form, wrinkling her nose in displeasure when her silent frustration went unnoticed. 

Crossing her arms, she sneered out, “Uh,  _ hello _ .” 

Ivan rose, looking down at Chloe with tired grey eyes. Chloe glared up at him, unafraid of the mountain of a boy in front of her. She said with a huff, “You’re blocking the hallway.” 

Ivan blinked at her, raising a brow. He glanced behind him at the empty space, more than enough for her and any other student to get by. 

“Well?” Chloe stressed. 

He gave her a flat look, then turned away to resume staring down at the courtyard. 

Chloe’s eye twitched at the insolence. She jabbed the giant’s arm, growling, “If you don’t move—”

“There’s plenty of room to go around,” Ivan snapped, facing Chloe. “I’m not in the mood for it.” 

“Perhaps you’ll be in the mood for it when you’re expelled.” 

Ivan scowled, lifting his arms, pissed. “You—”

_ “IVAN’S GOING TO HIT ME!”  _

Ivan froze at the shout, looking up just in time to see Mendeleiev come out of her classroom, harsh eyes locking right on them. “To the principal's office,” she ordered. 

“But I—”

“Do you want to be suspended, Bruel?” 

Giving Chloe a glare, Ivan stomped to the principal's office, struggling to resist giving her a parting shove. Behind him, Chloe smiled, smug. Happy now, she walked down the open hallway, no longer blocked by the giant. 

Not far from the school, there was another that was pleased with the little episode. 

* * *

Despite coming to school with his sister, Felix was largely enjoying his time here. Unlike the high class school for fashion that his mother practically threw him into, this was nicer, quieter; and everyone left him alone. 

If he was Chat Noir right now, he’d allow himself to purr. 

It was so wonderful to just sit in the library and read, with no one coming to him to ask to model, or fashion tips, or using him as a chance to meet and work with his mother to get a leg up in the fashion world. Thanks to Chloe’s work, everyone was more than happy to avoid him, leaving the blond in peace, and for a rare moment, fully at ease. He had a corner of the library all to himself, enjoying the latest book he could find, engrossed. 

So engrossed, that he didn’t notice the bored cat kwami drifting out of his book bag, exploring while they had the library all to themselves. As Plagg drifted around, his magic drifted off of him like black smoke. 

That smoke drifted towards the books the kwami was eyeballing, and before Plagg could even squeak out a “whoops”, they fell off the shelf and straight on top of Felix. The blond jumped out of his chair, surprised and stiff from the book on his head and the other that bounced off his shoulder. Slowly he turned towards Plagg, his gaze dark. 

Plagg winced, hurrying out as he turned away, “And that’s why you don’t sit under a bookcase. Books will fall on you.” 

“Plagg.”

“Hey, it was books or bag. I can't stay in there all the time.” 

Felix rubbed the bridge of his nose, sitting back down. Plagg’s ears went down a little, eyeing his cracked ring. 

He hoped this girl could master her miraculous soon, for both their sakes. Till then, Plagg offered the little he could, settling on Felix’s shoulder, leaning his body on the boy's neck. He purred quietly, feeling Felix relax a little. 

The blond took the book off his head, murmuring, “I think after a month, I've gotten used to it.” 

Plagg blinked up at him. 

Felix added, “I don’t like it.” 

Plagg grinned, then stood up when he felt a tremor. Felix mirrored him, tense and alarmed. 

The Butterfly made another villain, and this one sounded big. 

“Duty calls,” Felix muttered dryly, moving to a more secluded spot, just in case. 

“And we were having a moment too,” Plagg whined from his shoulder, flopping down as they went around the bookcase. 

* * *

It seems that the butterfly holder was resolute to be as intimidating as possible, or so Marinette thought when she felt the tremors. As Alya’s eyes went big with eagerness, Marinette felt dread.

“Alya—”

She was already gone, eager to see what it was this time. Behind her, Marinette let out a fretful whine. Tikki popped out of the purse, her smile encouraging. “Are you ready?” she asked. 

“Not really, no.” 

But Marinette was already moving, heading to a secluded spot, her heart pounding all the way. When it was safe, Tikki floated out, ready and reassuring. “You’re going to do great.” 

Marinette smiled at the encouragement, then called, “Tikki, spots on.” 

In a pink rush of magic, she was Ladybug once more, heading out to see what she was facing this time. 

There in the courtyard stood a shouting golem, banging his fists on his chest, making students scatter and scream in fear. Ladybug faltered from where she was, gaping at the golem. What in the world was up with this miraculous’ power??

Glowing eyes locked on her and the golem reached for her, shouting,  **“Ladybug!”**

She was grabbed from behind and pulled into the hall, squeaking when held against Chat’s chest. “You scared me!” she scolded, giving his arm a light swat. 

He raised a brow at her. “That scared you?” 

Ladybug was cut off as screams of scared students filled the air, all of them running away as the golem stomped around, slamming his fist into the ground and the walls. 

Except for Juleka, who stood in the midst of the chaos, looking in awe of the wild beast. “Wicked,” she whispered as Rose ran over to her side, grabbing Juleka’s hand and pulling her to safety. 

Ladybug and Chat leaned over, watching the golem thrash around, both of them making faces. “Its too big,” Ladybug complained. 

“And very smashy.”

“I guess it’ll be a pretty smashing time?” Ladybug offered, wincing when one railing crumbled under the fist. She looked up to see Chat giving her a dry look. “Sorry, I was kind of stressing and I saw an opportunity, so—”

_ “What is going on here?”  _

They looked up to see Chloe glaring down at the golem, offended that it would show up in her school and interrupt her day. Behind her was her boyfriend, much like Juleka, looked awed at the sight before him, though it seemed he was more staring down at the heroes than the golem. 

Chloe pointed to it, snapping, “How dare you interrupt my Adrihoney’s first day of school!”

“Chloe,” Adrihoney wearily stressed. 

“Shush, Adrikins. I’m talking to the overgrown rockhead over here,” she scolded, pointing at the golem. She jumped when two stony fists came down on either side of the railing, the golem’s face coming closer. 

**“Stoneheart,”** the golem growled.  **“Here to make you expelled, forever.”**

Chloe was grabbed with a shriek, immediately starting to thrash and struggle, ordering the brute to let her go. It fell on deaf ears as the golem lifted her up, letting out a frightening roar at her. 

“Chloe!” Adrikins shouted, drawing the golem’s attention to him.

With their eyes on the scene, Chat muttered, “Great.” 

She turned to the cat, offering weakly, “W-well, you know what they say. The bigger they are…” She turned back, watching the golem’s fist rise, his attention locked on Chloe’s boyfriend. 

“They harder they’ll fall,” Chat finished, watching Ladybug zip forward towards the other blond boy. He was starting to think this was going this was going to sum up a lot of his days here in Paris… 


	5. The Promise

The first two things Adrien could lock on was Chloe telling off a golem, and the two figures below. One a ladybug girl in a plain looking suit, the other a cat boy with a slightly big bell which he thought was cute for the costume. His attention was quickly turned back to the golem as it came close, coming to face Chloe with a loud growl. 

He moved as it grabbed her, missing Chloe by seconds as she was lifted away, shouting and shrieking at the golem. A symbol glowed over the golem’s face as it turned towards Adrien, and with a twisted grimace, it raised a fist high over Adrien. His body felt cold as he started up at it, watching it come down, a silent click going off in his head as he realized that it was about to crush him. 

Before the fist came down, a body, soft and warm, collided with him, sending him back. In his place, the railing squealed under the force of the fist. The golem growled at them before turning away.

With its loud steps, Adrien heard quick breathing above him, a weight settling on him, a rapid pound of a heartbeat echoing his. She slowly sat up, bluebell eyes peering into his honey green orbs. “Are you ok?” she asked, looking over him.

“Ye-yeah,” he whispered, taking in the hero over him, awed.

With a relieved smile, she stood, turning to watch the golem lumbering out of the school, Chloe shrieking loudly. She jumped away, her body spinning in the rush and ran after the cat hero, following the golem in pursuit. 

Heart still pounding in his chest, Adrien followed, his legs seemingly moving on their own, desperate to catch one more sight of her. He stopped outside the school, watching in marvel as the ladybug threw a yo-yo away and zipped away, the cat following using an extending staff. “Woah,” he whispered. 

“Right?!” 

Adrien jumped, looking over to see the girl with the bushy red hair race past him, pursuing the heroes. Adrien followed, shouting after her, “What are you doing?” 

“I need to get footage of this! Get it on the Ladyblog!” she called back, not turning towards him at all, refusing to miss any of this.  

“Ladyblog?” he asked breathlessly, coming up beside her. 

“A blog I’m making for the hero, Ladybug!” The girl pointed ahead, flashing him a big smile. Adrien looked after her, watching the hero awkwardly swing after the golem. She swung herself a little too far, squealing as she landed on the golem. That earned her an angry roar, the golem swinging about, trying to dislodge her. Despite her effort to stay on, she was flung off, only to be caught by the cat. They quickly resumed their race after the golem. 

As she ran after them, Adrien slowed, watching them go, unsure of what he was seeing. Two animal themed heroes racing after a rock giant that was taking his shrieking best friend away. His lips twitched up with a smile, a laugh bubbling out of him, awed and skeptical. This, this was wild. Absolutely wild and it was amazing. 

He couldn’t wait to see more of it. 

More of her. 

Ladybug… who could she be? 

* * *

This was crazy. Absolutely crazy and Ladybug was  _ hating _ it. 

With a groan, she sat up, rubbing her head from where she had been batted to a Parisian roof, absently listening to Chloe still firing off threats to the golem that clearly didn’t care. If anything, it sounded like he just laugh it off, amused by her efforts. 

And with no luck yet in freeing Chloe and stopping that thing, Ladybug felt doubt, frustration, and pressure start to blanket her again. 

_ Breathe. Just breathe.  _

What could she do? Charging in wasn’t working, they needed a plan, they needed something to trip up the golem and get him to let Chloe go. But what? 

She glanced down at the yo-yo in her hand, considering summoning Lucky Charm and seeing what that would provide her. But, that left her with a time limit and she wasn’t sure if this was the right time… 

“He’s heading for the Eiffel Tower.” 

She looked up, seeing Chat drop down beside her, grimacing. She frowned, standing up, all the more unnerved. “Do, do you think he’s going to make a spectacle?”

Chat’s ears went down, and he dove away. Ladybug followed closely, narrowing her eyes as she started to think, to plan. Down the street, the police were forming a blockade, trying to stop the golem. She didn’t know how well that would hold it off. If anything, she saw the golem walking right through it… unless there was something he couldn’t walk through. 

With a strained chant in her head telling her this was crazy, Ladybug stopped, threw her yo-yo out, forming a slingshot, and fired herself after the golem, missing Chat’s surprised expression. Shooting past a startled golem, she landed, almost stumbling, past the blockade. Ignoring the nervous officers that turned to her, she threw her yo-yo out, watching with satisfaction as it bounced and shot around, building a web of wire in front of the coming golem. 

The golem thought he could just walk through it, only to find himself tangled when he tried to force his way in. Ladybug dug her heels into the ground as the golem struggled to break free, giving Chat a chance to drop in and try to get Chloe out. He was close enough to free her until the golem let out a loud bellow, black butterflies rushing out of his mouth in an angry swarm. 

Surprised, Ladybug slackened the wire of the yo-yo, and dropped it entirely when the butterflies dove at her, getting in her face making her squeal in fright. They came at Chat, startling him enough to jump away, slashing at the butterflies. With the heroes distracted, the golem ran past them, heading for the Eiffel Tower. The black butterflies followed him, coming together to start forming something large as the golem scaled the Eiffel Tower. 

As the golem stood, there was a flash of purple, a giant, freakish moth hovered over the golem, glaring down at them and the police with bright eyes. From it, a cold voice called out. 

_ “Paris. Ladybug. Cat. I am Hawk Moth, a manifestation of your worst nightmare.”  _

For added effect, the moth flapped its wings, sending a rush of wind towards them, strong enough to force bystanders back a few steps, stumbling from the push. Standing her ground, Ladybug squinted against the wind, glaring up at the moth. She took a brave step forward, shouting, “What do you want, Hawk Moth?” 

_ “I want those earrings you wear, and the ring on that boy’s finger. If you hand them over peaceful, I’ll quiet my Stoneheart. If you don’t…”  _ The moth trailed off, and Stoneheart lifted his fist, giving Chloe a squeeze, making her scream. 

When it relaxed, she smacked that hand the held her, snarling, “That hurt!” 

The moth leaned forward, making Chloe go quiet as she stared into her reflection against those bright eyes.  _ “And it will hurt worse, Miss Bourgeois, if the Ladybug and Cat don’t hand over what I desire.” _

“You will give the moth what he wants!” 

Ladybug and Chat glanced over, seeing the mayor storming their way, a grimace on his lips. Ladybug held up her hand, protesting, “Mayor Bourgeois—”

“That’s my daughter up there!” the mayor snapped, pointing a finger at Stoneheart. “You have no say in this, little girl!” 

_ “You don’t. You can only submit. It's what  _ children  _ like you should do. Give me what I need, and this will all stop. If you do not, this will be on your hands. Anything that befalls Paris will all be on you.”  _

“No.” 

Chat’s ears flicked back to Ladybug, turning just in time to see her walk forward, a fierce glare on her gaze. Loudly, she called back to the bright eyed moth, “This isn’t on us. And it will never be on us. We all have enough sense to know who the  _ real  _ bad guy is. Turning victims into villains. That is your action and your action alone!” She pointed at him, feeling a proud and eager warmth coming from her earrings. With it, a soft glowing pink started to go down the once plain suit, redesigning, bringing her resolution to life with a more complex design in her suit. Symbolizing her embrace as a hero, her final words solidifying it. “No matter how long it takes, Hawk Moth, we’re going to find you and reclaim the butterfly miraculous you’re misusing!” 

_ “Insolent!”  _ the moth snarled, and with a rough flap, a cloud of black butterflies broke away from the body, coming to loom over the spectors like a black storm. While many scrambled back, Ladybug started to spin her yo-yo, unafraid and determined. 

The storm of butterflies dove at her like an angry spear, looking ready to tear her apart. Bringing her arm back, she flung her yo-yo forward; the magical toy flew true, starting to gather the black butterflies that came in contact. Startled, they moved to flee and Ladybug drew it back and threw it over and over again with blinding speed and dexterity, catching every single one. 

Under the moth’s bright eyes, she faced him once more, holding up her yo-yo. “We promise, whoever harms this city, we will come to face them. We will keep Paris safe, Chat Noir and I will stop you and any other that comes to hurt anyone.” 

Before Hawk Moth could growl something back, she tapped the lid of her yo-yo and brought it up. In a flash of pink, white butterflies shot out of it, flying away around people, disappearing with a gentle glow. 

There was a bellowing laugh from the moth, trembling and jerking a little with the motion.  _ “You think that scares me, Ladybug? Those butterflies are magic, no matter how many you cleanse, more and more will keep coming. I will overwhelm this city with my akuma. I will overwhelm you! You don’t have the force to stop me!”  _

“I do.” 

Chat came up beside her, declaring, “My turn.” Ladybug glanced over at him, then nodded, moving to stand beside him, ready to see what he could do. Chat faced the moth and the golem, green sparks rising up around his ring, small black orbs rushing inside it. He fisted his claws and pointed his ring at them, his other hand coming to clasp it, like that would keep his aim true. 

Hawk Moth flapped his wings once more, sending a rush of air their way. Ladybug and Chat braced against it, squinting against the gust. 

_ “I am serious, Ladybug, Cat. If you do not submit, I will—” _

He never got to finish his threat. Beside her, Chat summoned, “Cataclysm.” A large black orb with green lightning jumping around it rushed out of the ring. Ladybug braced against it, feeling the rush of energy pulsing off of it. Then it shot off like a black laser, hitting the giant moth before it could speak or move again. There was a faint cry before it broke apart into hundreds of butterflies, all falling down slowly before they disappeared. 

Stoneheart gave a furious cry, reared his arm back, and flung Chloe forward. Ladybug reacted. As she rushed forward to grab Chloe, Chat dropped to his knees, gritting his teeth as he clutched his arm, feeling tingles shooting up the bone. After a few minutes, it passed. 

With a grimace, he stood, just in time to see Chloe rushing past him towards their father, sparing an awed glance back at Ladybug, who stood facing the roaring Stoneheart. Ladybug glanced back to meet his gaze, and together the two raced forward to face the akuma. 

* * *

As the heroes rushed up to face Stoneheart, in his lair, Gabriel found himself falling to his knees with a gasp, his transformation falling away,  one hand clutching his shirt, feeling his heart pound rapidly, his body trembling. Around him, butterflies dropped to the ground, disappearing into pale dust around him.

What was that? How could it affect him through the butterflies? It shouldn’t have, he shouldn’t feel the effect of the attack but… 

In front of him, Nooroo laid curled up, wings blanketing him. Softly, he murmured, “Don’t ever do that again.” 

“What was that?” Gabriel rasped, turning furious eyes to Nooroo. “What was that?!”  

“That… that was the power of the power of the cat miraculous.” 

Gabriel stared, then looked up to his window, awed. It was powerful enough for him to feel it through the icon. That was one of the two most powerful, just one attack from it. Anticipation filled him, and with shaky legs, he stood. “We need to get those miraculouses, Nooroo. I need that power.” 

Nooroo didn’t reply, opening his eyes to glare at the floor, his sclera black for a moment before it faded to white. With a wobble, he sat up and told his master, “It will have to be later. I don’t have the energy to make another villain for you.” 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the slight tone Nooroo gave him, but let it be. “This will be enough for today,” he agreed, walking past the small god to stare out the window. “I got to see our heroes. Chat Noir is a bit more of a mysterious but I got a taste of his power. And Ladybug. It seems she’ll want to shoulder the world.” He chuckled. “I wonder if she’s strong enough.” 

Nooroo hoped so. 

* * *

It was with a sigh that Chat dropped down on his couch, letting the transformation fall away from him, ready to return to being Felix. He blinked though when Plagg dropped down like a brick, a green static going over him. 

“Plagg?” Felix asked immediately, reaching out but stopping just before he touch the kwami, unsure if he should make contact with the small god. 

Plagg waved him off, sitting up with a frown. “I’m ok, I’m ok. With that cracked ring, Cataclysm is a little… much. Maybe just keep it a smaller scale. Touching stuff. Don’t fire it off.” 

Felix glanced down at the ring, glaring down at the black crack on it. Plagg floated off, grumbling about aches only to happily sigh as he pulled out a slice of Camembert, ready to relax and eat. He paused though when Felix called out. “You said miraculouses could only be destroyed by powerful magic or a powerful being. And yours was damaged by a previous holder.” 

“She got in over her head,” Plagg called out, “chose the wrong path. Unfortunately, the people in her life didn’t quite help her reach the right path.” Turning to Felix, Plagg offered him a big smile. “I wouldn’t worry though, it’s  _ super  _ rare that you’ll need to fire off Cataclysm like that. Once Ladybug gets situated with Tikki, the ring will be as right as rain.” Plagg turned back to his cheese, adding, “You can even be free of being Chat Noir too.”

Not being forced to be Chat Noir, not stuck with the ring and the responsibility that came with it, and the misfortune that leaked from it; and no longer having Ladybug as his future salvation and a need to rely on. Felix’s hand curled into a fist, feeling the warm platinum press against his skin.  

It will be just a little more time. And then he’ll be— 

His door slammed open, making him jump, looking over just in time to see Plagg dart out of sight. 

“FELIX OH MY GOD!” Chloe shouted as she stood in his room. “DID YOU HEAR ABOUT LADYBUG?!”

He sunk down into his couch, sighing. Here we go… 

* * *

Marinette was quick to learn that Tikki was a being of affection and passion. When they came home, beating the timer on the earrings just in time, Tikki filled the air with delight and praise, dark blue eyes gleaming in bliss. “I can't wait for the news to air it later so I can watch,” she said, turning to Marinette’s monitor, impatient to see the speech herself.

“I might’ve gone overboard a little…” Marinette said, rubbing the back of her neck.

Tikki shook her head. “You said the right amount, making your stance and showing this Hawk Moth you're ready for whatever he throws at you.” 

Marinette’s smile turned weary, thinking back to the giant moth. She asked, “Can I make a giant ladybug?” 

“To counter that giant moth?” 

“Yeah. The evil Mothra.” 

The kwami gave a contemplative hum, considering Marinette. “There is a way for you to have your own giant on your side.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but I rather save it till we need it. Right now, all you need is Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug. Master those and then we'll delve into more powers.” At the odd look she received, Tikki explained, “As helpful as more powers will be, I don't want to overwhelm you. When you grow in confidence, get used to this, then I’ll share more with you. But not right now, not till you’re used to this.” 

Marinette nodded, agreeing that was reasonable. Noticing Tikki drifting down with a sigh, she asked, “Hungry?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Marinette slipped downstairs, slowing to see her mother in the kitchen. She came to her side, gathering up a small bowl of cookies, sparing a glance her way. Tentatively, she asked, “Maman?” 

“Hm?” 

“Can you, teach me how to defend myself?” Sabine opened her silver eyes, glancing at her daughter, Marinette quickly elaborated, “I figured with the rise of villains, it wouldn’t hurt.” 

Sabine nodded slowly, frowning to herself, unnerved. It wouldn’t be too bad an idea but… how good would it be if another golem came around? Or another freaky storm like that? Not much and Sabine knew it, and it scared her. And this Ladybug and Chat Noir, it was too soon to know how helpful they would be. Children handling this situation… 

“Maman?”

She blinked, seeing Marinette leaning over, gazing up at her in concern. Sabine smiled, reaching out to rub Marinette’s cheek affectionately. “I’ll teach you,” Sabine promised. “But be ready, I’m going to wake you up early.” 

“It has to be early?”

Sabine chuckled. “You’ll be wore out by the time school’s over, and have homework to do. Early morning would be best. Just for a short while, before its time for you get ready.”

“Alright, Maman. Thank you.”

“Of course, honey bunny.” Sabine watched Marinette slip up to her room, a small plate of cookies going with her. Tom came up behind her, his warmth encasing her as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. 

He said, “I think it's a good idea.”

“I'm worried it won't be enough.” 

“It'll be better than nothing,” Tom pointed out, giving her a small kiss before he came beside her to help out. Side by side, dinner was started together, both of them trying not to think about this rise of villains, the moth that appeared before the Eiffel Tower, and the Ladybug’s promise to fight him. With Paris as their war ground. 

Both of them were weary of what that could mean, of what could happen. For now, they hoped for the best. 

* * *

 

Gabriel watched as Adrien fidgeted in front of him, giving him a deadpan stare. The boy before him kept his eyes on the table, fingers tugging at his shirt, unnerved and frustrated. Near them, Nathalie stood as still as a statue, waiting for Gabriel to stop the torture game. 

It was Adrien who broke the silence first. “Father,” he whispered. 

“Did you have a good time at school?” Gabriel asked coldly, waiting for his son to shrivel and shiver, the memories of Stoneheart returning. A punishment and needed lesson. To see how dangerous this world was, how vicious it could be. The sooner he understood, the better. The safer he’ll be. 

“Actually, yeah. It, it was cool.” 

Gabriel faltered, giving his son a baffled blink. “What?” 

“I made a friend!” 

“Chloe Bourgeois doesn’t count, Adrien.” 

“It's not Chloe, its a boy named Nino. He’s really, really cool. And then a golem attacked the school! And it was so exciting!” Gabriel stared as Adrien talked on and on about his first day of school, struggling to wrap his mind around how his intention to scare Adrien away from school could crumble so easily. He was tempted to bury his face into his hands, a silent curse towards Emilie and her adventurous spirit going on into their son. 

“—and then there was Ladybug.”

Gabriel’s attention snapped back to Adrien, eyes going sharp and focused. Adrien was looking down, a bashful smile on his lips, cheeks a little pink. With a shy glance up at him, Adrien said, “She was really cool, Father, she saved me and while scared, went after the golem to save Chloe. And did you see the news? When that giant moth appeared, she told him off and made that big speech and just…” Adrien trailed off, overwhelmed with the marvel of a crush. 

Gabriel considered his son and this development. He leant back in his seat, mulling this over for a moment before he finally spoke, “Enamored by Ladybug?” 

Adrien flushed. “Well…” 

“I think it's wonderful.” 

Adrien was surprised. “Really?” 

Gabriel smiled. “Yes, truly. If you are so awed, you should pursue her, my son. You deserve the best, and who better for you than a hero?” 

Adrien smiled, and Gabriel leaned forward, setting his hand on Adrien’s shoulder, encouraging, “Win over her heart, my son. Maybe she’ll even let you see who she truly is.” 

Adrien smile grew, delighted with how supportive his father was being. “That’d be amazing!” 

“Yes. Yes it would be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wanted to give LB a suit change, and her speech against LB seems like a good spot, really shows her embracing being a hero. How the suit looks is entirely up to you guys, there are so many good designs out there, it's hard to choose. Only thing I can say for sure is that there's more black in her design, and rest is up for you imagination. 
> 
> If anyone draws her and her new suit design, let me know, I'd love to see it! 
> 
> For Chat's Cataclysm, since there is a lot we still don't know about cat miraculous' power, I thought could be possible that Cataclysm could also be fired off for mass destruction, not just leave it to a touch.


	6. Little Moments

To say that Alya was excited was an understatement. She was practically  _ vibrating _ . Marinette stood stock still as Alya flew off in front of her, describing everything she saw, showing Marinette the video and what she witnessed yesterday. Witnessing Chat Noir’s power, seeing Ladybug get a  _ suit change  _ right before her eyes during her speech. 

The girl was so excited, she just had to let it out. Marinette allowed it, amused and baffled with the energy pouring out of this girl. But her smile grew, fond and pleased with the adoration in her eyes, the warmth in her voice. 

It made Marinette more sure of this hero work, that she will be able to pull this off. And finally catching a glimpse of Hawk Moth, at least, hearing his voice, his threat and promise; she wasn’t going to make it easy for him. 

But neither was he. 

They didn’t know his true appearance, just a voice through an idol. They didn’t know where he was, his motive, only that he wanted her and Chat’s miraculous. Only for sure she had was Tikki telling her that he couldn’t get them, no matter what. So with a parting wave, Marinette and Alya split, heading for different classes. Marinette intentionally took an empty hall, slowing down to meet the kwami that popped out of the bag, peering up at her with big eyes. 

“How do we do this?” Marinette asked immediately. “How do we find him?” 

“We’ll need to be clever,” Tikki said. “Those butterflies, when they fly, will eventually disappear.”

“So no following those…” 

“We’ll have to work off any facts we gather, speculate and look into.”

“Yeah, like,  _ why  _ does this Hawk Moth want your miraculous? And Chat’s?” 

Tikki squirmed in the purse, frowning as she contemplated how to answer. “Every miraculous is powerful and thus, desirable. And some, when put together, have unique abilities…” Tikki floated out, quickly stating, “So we know the motive. And we know Hawk Moth is a he.”

“So we’re looking for a, presumably, adult male,” Marinette murmured, tapping her chin, frowning at the floor. “Who wants the unique ability of putting the two miraculouses together. Which doesn’t narrow the list down. Aside from, well, you know, villain. But, no one is going to go shouting out they’re a villain so he’ll be pretending or staying under the radar or—” Tikki watched as Marinette started to ramble off, her hands moving all around with her thoughts, like they were sheets of paper she could slide around to help sort these ideas. 

Tikki cracked a smile, her tail feathers wiggling in amusement. Marinette’s ramble was cut off by the sound of the bell, making the girl tense up, blue eyes going big. Tikki dove into the bag as Marinette sped forward, frantic to get to her next class. 

She stumbled into the doorway, grabbing the frame just in time. She looked up to see the sharp eyes of Mme Mandeleiev glaring down at her, daring her to breathe a word. With a sheepish smile, Marinette hurried in, slowly a little when she met honey green eyes that watched her curiously. There was a warning clearing throat behind her and Marinette jumped forward, practically dropping into her seat. 

For a few seconds, Mendeleiev kept her eyes on Marinette before she finally turned to start class, and Marinette released a soft sigh of relief. One crisis averted today. 

* * *

“So, it really has been only you and Chloe.” 

Adrien hummed in confirmation, eyeing each classroom they walked past, curious to see the interior, how each teacher designed each class, what was being taught. Nino patiently walked beside him, wincing as he took that in. 

“I am so sorry for you,” he murmured. 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Adrien said. “She was actually really sweet. Didn’t do any of… that.”

Nino raised a brow. “How did you two hang out?” 

“We um, mostly kept in touch, not really met up a lot.” Adrien rubbed his neck, wincing. “My father is very overprotective, so I hardly got to hang out with her. So we just kept in touch and talked.” He cleared his throat, finishing, “Anyway, she didn’t show me her mean streak. And I’m sorry she’s like that.”

“It's on her, not you,” Nino said. “She's the one that needs to apologize.” 

But that was unlikely to happen. Ever. 

“So!” Nino started off, drawing Adrien’s gaze back to him. “Uh, hobbies?”

“Well, my father has me fencing, learning piano, learning Chinese, playing a bit of basketball but might give that up, I do modeling—”

“Anything to enjoy?” Nino wondered.

“Video games. And dancing is fun.” 

Nino grinned. “I game. And dj.” He watched Adrien smile, eyes shining with intrigue. “I’ll play for you sometime. Often play for any kind of party, you’ll see soon enough.” 

“Yeah… maybe.” 

Adrien didn’t elaborate when Nino gave him a curious frown. Clearing his throat, Adrien caught sight of Marinette meeting up with Alya, the duo quickly walking together, tied to the hip, excited to see each other. He asked, looking around to make sure Chloe wasn’t near. “Why doesn’t Chloe like Marinette?” 

Nino glanced down, seeing the two girls leaving, humming to himself. “I don’t know the details,” he admitted. “Chloe doesn’t say why and for a long time, Marinette wouldn’t talk. Maybe now she will since she made a friend but… I don’t know,” Nino sighed, moving his hat around on his head, fidgeting. “From what I gathered, Marinette did something really bad that pissed Chloe off. But, with this being Chloe, it's debatable if that’s true.” 

Adrien frowned, curious and intrigued. 

“Why?” 

“Chloe said I can make friends with anyone, just not Marinette.” 

Nino stopped, letting Adrien walk past him, staring back at him, baffled as Adrien turned to him, brow raised. “Nino?” 

“You should befriend Marinette,” Nino suggested. 

“But Chloe said—”

“Chloe shouldn’t decide who you’re friends are.” Nino drew near, setting a hand on Adrien’s shoulder as he said, “You should be able to befriend whoever you want. And if Chloe can’t accept that, then maybe you should get her out of your life.” He continued walking forward, missing the look of alarm on Adrien’s face. The blond’s shoulders sagged, unsure at the thought of breaking his friendship with Chloe. 

But, another part of him couldn’t deny the appeal of befriending whoever he wanted… 

* * *

“Later, Marinette!” Alya shouted, waving goodbye as the girl ran off with pigtails, heading home. Focused on her, Alya jumped when she turned around to see someone standing behind her, declaring aloud, “Marinette lives in a bakery. Seems like a Baguette to me.” 

Alya huffed as the person chuckled at their own joke. “Nora.” 

Nora glanced down, meeting her little sister’s scowl. “What?”

“What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to make sure you come home. No more chasing villains.” Nora paused, looking over Alya’s head, seeing a boy trail by the gates, eyeing them. “What are you looking at, Cappie?”

The boy tensed, then hurried away. With her own huff, she pulled Alya along, sending her a glare when Alya started to fight her. “You brought this on yourself,” she said, “really, what were you thinking chasing after a girl that can shoot off  _ lightning _ and a  golem that could crush a car with a single punch?” 

“I was thinking of seeing heroes,” Alya told her. “Practice becoming a journalist.” 

“Yeah, that really worked out for you.” 

“I’ll get an interview with them soon!” Alya snapped, jerking away from Nora. “This is just the start of things—”

“I don’t care about you getting an interview, Alya. I care about you being safe.” 

“The heroes are there to keep me safe,” Alya said. 

“That’s a lot of faith in two random kids that dress up like animals. Beetle and Mr. Whiskers. Yeah, they look promising as saviors.”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, Nora.” 

It was a quiet for a moment, both sisters glaring at each other, daring the other to challenge their view. Sensing the tension, many surrounding Parisian gave them a wide berth, leery to get to close, afraid to set them off. The stare was broken when Alya caught sight of Ladybug moving along the rooftops, still awkward and unsure, but seemed to be catching on, testing the waters with no rush of a villain. Alya moved instinctively to follow, only to be grabbed and pulled along, Nora grumbling over Alya’s frustrated protests. 

Not today, not ever, if Nora had a say in this. 

* * *

Being on the roofs when there was no villain to focus on was… unnerving. That was the best that Ladybug could describe this. With no villain, there was nothing to focus on, no distraction from the fact that she was high, high,  _ high _ above the streets. She told herself the fact over and over again that she has done this before, but it did little for her reassurance whenever she looked down, watching below walk around, oblivious to her above. 

She allowed herself a sigh, trying to breathe out all the tension in her, and just tried to get used to being up here, walking on a roof, getting used to this new level of Paris. Get used to the view, get used to the height, tell herself that this was her world now. Just to… take that idea in. With a power that no one else had, she could be here, above the rest of the world, with a responsibility that no one else had, and it just made the world so much bigger than what it was before, earlier problems seemed smaller…. 

She walked out on a gargoyle and then sat upon the snarling monster’s head, watching people walk around below. 

It wasn’t as scary as before. 

Seeing Hawk Moth, hearing his declaration, his intention, trying to twist things around and pin blame… it didn’t impress her. It didn’t scare her. It reminded her too much of another, and sent a fire burning through her. 

While weary of what’s to come, she didn’t feel scared anymore. Not of Hawk Moth. If anything, she was more resolute to find him and stop him. But it was just a matter of how, with nothing to give on who he is, where he is; she was stuck to sit and wait for a mistake. 

“Surprised to see you out and about.” 

Ladybug jumped a little, looking over to see Chat coming up behind her, his arms crossed, faux ears pointed down, his tail curling up behind him. He looked weary, unsure. She offered the tense cat a smile, turned back to Paris, her eyes settling on Notre Dame. “Just, taking a moment to soak it in. Get used to this. Didn’t really get a chance to with those villains… well, I guess akumas, that’s what he called them.” 

She got a soft hum in response, letting the silence settle over them, Chat not moving, watching her sit on top of a gargoyle. She turned back to him, patting the open space behind her. “You want to join me.” 

Chat twitched, but still didn’t move. 

She fully turned around, facing him and offering him a smile. “Let’s have a proper introduction,” she proposed. “This time with no akuma, just us.” When he still didn’t breathe a word, she started off, holding out her hand, “I’m Ladybug. Avatar of Innovation and my kwami’s name is Tikki. I was actually really unsure about this at first but… I want to do this. I want to stop Hawk Moth, reclaim the butterfly miraculous, and see Paris safe. I think it’ll be a long battle since we have to wait for him to make a mistake to catch him, but I think we can do this.”

He considered her, eyeing the hand she held out, the only thing giving away his thoughts was the long belt tail that moved back and forth behind him. He came near and sat down at the very end of the gargoyle, not as close as Ladybug would like, but it was enough. With a smile that seemed to bright, he said, “Chat Noir, Avatar of Sabotage. My kwami is Plagg, and I feel the same. I’ll have your back for as long as you need it.” 

Ladybug’s smile grew, letting her hand fall into her lap. Glancing back at the city and turning back to him, she offered, “Do you want to run around Paris with me? Take a chance to get used to this?”

He didn’t reply immediately, turning to the side to peer off at Paris instead. Ladybug shifted on her perch, awaiting his answer as he quietly weighed out his answer. She glanced over when he stood, his eyes on Chloe’s limo as it drove past. “Unfortunately I have to go, perhaps another time?”  

“Ok. See ya…” 

Chat jumped away, disappearing among the rooftops, leaving Ladybug alone on the gargoyle. She stood, setting her hands on her hips, mustering up her resolution. She felt good. She felt confident. She’s already grown and changed in comparison to before, and that promised a brighter future to her. 

She clasped her yo-yo, taking a deep breath, holding it, and releasing. 

Now, she had a yo-yo to get used too… 

* * *

His office was a mess when she came in, papers scattered, his clothes array, with inconsistent mumbles coming out of him. Audrey stood, unimpressed as she took in the sight of her ex-husband, seeing how much of a mess he was. She called out, making him freeze, “If you’re this much of a mess from a little bit of trouble, you’re not going to hold your seat of power for too much longer.” 

Blue eyes glared at her, and the weary mayor stated, “I don’t recall asking your opinion, Audrey.” 

“Most people don’t,” she said, coming in and seating herself in one of his chairs, looking around the embellished office. 

“Why are you still here?” the mayor wondered, “Usually you leave as soon as your bisuness is done, what more do you want?” 

“I was going to leave once I was sure that my son would be well cared for.” 

“And he would be.” 

“But then we have this Hawk Moth appear, causing calamity with ease… I’m, unnerved.” The mayor glanced up, watching her peer out the window, her gaze contemplative. She continued, “With this Hawk Moth, there’ll be more trouble on the horizon. Not just these chaotic monsters, political trouble as well. It's all going to depend on how well you handle this political mess.” 

“I’m handling it,” Andre insisted. 

“You look like you’re scrambling.” 

He sighed, pressing his face against his hands, sagging in his seat. “I’ve hold onto this seat for eighteen years. And for the last nine years, I’ve held onto it without you.”

“And I’m back just in time to see that you’ll continue to hold onto it,” Audrey said. 

“I don’t want—”

“Do you truly think  _ you  _ can hold onto your throne without me with what’s happening?” She received a grim look. “This is trouble outside your control, Andre. Like it or not, you need my help. And for that reason, I’ll be staying a while longer.”

He sighed, leaning back in his seat, turning away from her. “Chloe will be happy, at least.” 

“Yes. It’ll do Chloe good for me to be here. She’s become too  _ wild _ thanks to you.”

“And Felix, does he even talk anymore? I don’t think I’ve heard him speak a word yet.” 

“Oh, he talks,” Audrey reassured, “just not to you. And that, Andre, you can’t pin on me.” Before the mayor could reply, Audrey got up and left, leaving him tired and agitated. In the hall, Audrey slowed as she turned her gaze to the window, watching a certain black cat coming near the hotel. She took a few steps closer, eyes locked on him, and watched him head past it, disappearing from sight. 

Trouble was coming, she could tell, could feel it. She was here to combat it, watch over her two children, as stubborn and foolish as they. And to see to it, she may need a certain cat… 

Audrey continued forward, ready to welcome her children home. In due time, she deemed. She won’t need the cat till the trouble came, and for now, he can play his role against this Hawk Moth. But when the time came, the ring will be back where it belongs. 


	7. Ire

Ignorance is bliss. Or so it was said. It was better to not know, live on life in happy oblivion. A majority of people were fine and happy with that. 

Not Alya. 

There was so much in the world to know, so much to learn, and so many curious things. And Alya wanted to discover it all. Knowledge was power, an answer, and it can take someone far in life. This was what motivated Alya to sneak around her room, very aware of Nora’s bedroom being close to the door. It was with careful steps that she made it past and outside the apartment. She even walked carefully down the hall, aware that she’s not out of the woods yet. 

It wasn’t till she was a floor below that she felt safe enough to walk normally, pulling her phone out, scrolling down her short contacts list to Marinette’s name. 

She paused at it, frowning as she really considering calling Marinette this early. Most likely she was asleep and would like to stay asleep and happy in her bed; but, she did say she wanted to help look into this Hawk Moth, and Alya found that it’d be easier to look around early morning since it looked like Nora was going to come for her after school, which just left Alya more limited in searching around with Marinette. 

She pursed her lips, struggling with a choice and pressed the call button, awaiting Marinette to answer, listening to the ring. 

It was interrupted with a tired hum. 

“Hey,” Alya greeted softly. “Its Alya.” 

_ “Aya?” _ came an answering yawn,  _ “What’s up?”  _

“I was wondering if you wanted to have a look around the Eiffel Tower, where Stoneheart was, see what we can find anything.” 

_ “Now?”  _

“I can go on my own,” she said, already heading that way. 

_ “No, I’ll… I’ll be there. Few minutes.”  _

“Ok.” The call ended with Alya torn between feeling apologetic and excited; the excitement won out, pleased that Marinette was up to join her in looking around. With a pumped fist, Alya tore off towards the Eiffel Tower. 

Marinette arrived ten minutes after Alya, bleary eyed and clutching a container to her chest. She didn’t bother changing out of her night shirt, instead tossing a grey hoodie over it to keep warm. Her hair she wrapped up in a messy bun, a few stray strands sticking out around it.

“Tea,” Marinette announced, holding up her bottle, then took a slow sip. 

Alya waved it off, declaring she didn't need it as she looked around the iconic Eiffel Tower. With a careful look around, it seemed like no villain had come around yesterday to stomp and rage. It looked as it always did. Maybe even in better condition.

Alya wrote that down, not minding Marinette as she leaned over to eye her notes. “That’s a lot,” Marinette murmured, taking another sip of her tea. She caught sight of a variety of details Alya wrote down from what she observed, and all the theories she had, and questions.

“There's so much to think about,” Alya said. “Like, what is a miraculous? How do you receive it? Do you find it or does it come to you? How many are there? And it seems they all have a unique power. Maybe even more, that giant moth for instance, nor only make villains but this Hawk Moth can do that too? Can Ladybug and Chat Noir make a giant ladybug and cat?”

Marinette hummed, taking another drink. She gazed around the square thoughtfully. Miraculous Ladybug really had done an amazing job cleaning up the damage Stoneheart left. There was no trace of anything, like he wasn’t even there. 

It was impressive, and appreciative. It was reassuring to have a power that could restore damage to this extent. It also made Marinette realize just how essential Ladybug really was. 

“Ok,” Alya announced, looking up to the Eiffel Tower. “Now I just need to go up there—”

“Uh, Alya? We won’t get to school on time if we go up.” 

Alya pursed her lips, then slowly turned to Marinette, asking, “You up to skip school today?” 

She received a flat stare for that.

* * *

 

Chloe was happy, blissfully wrapped up in her blankets, nestled up in bed to relax the day away. Sabrina has already been notified to do all her work for today, and Chloe had nothing else to worry about. 

Till the door burst open and her mother prowled in with a fury. 

“Chloe!” she snarled out, startling the blonde. “What are you doing in bed?” 

Chloe blinked at her, then growled as she dropped back on bed, pulling the sheets over her head. They didn’t get far when they were grabbed and ripped off of her, making her hiss as the cold replaced the comfortable warmth. 

“Mommy!” Chloe protested, whipping around to glare at her, only to falter when she might fierce blue eyes that bore down onto her. Chloe sunk back down, looking away from her as she said, “Daddy said because I almost died yesterday, I get to stay home and relax.” 

There was a scoff above her. “A lot of people were endangered yesterday, ad they’re still going to school and work.” 

“I almost  _ died _ , Mommy.” 

“And so did Officier Raincomprix. Perhaps you saw it yesterday, him getting hit and a broken arm, but was still in active duty. Trying to stop the creature.” She came around, catching Chloe’s eyes once more, daring her to look away again. “You brag about being the mayor’s daughter, abuse that power that you haven’t even worked hard enough to earn, riding off your own father’s success. And now you’re going to skip out on school just because you want to?” 

“Fine!” Chloe snarled, hopping out of bed and rushing away from her. “I’ll go to school!” 

“Better hurry,” Audrey said. “Else I’ll tell the driver to leave without you. Felix doesn’t need to be late waiting for you. And you can walk. Maybe it’ll even be good for your character.” 

Audrey left, missing the angry stare Chloe gave after her, a burning sensation filling her core and making her breathing shaky. 

Her mother could go back to New York now. Chloe would like that.

* * *

 

As Marinette slowly awoke in class, Alya watched as Chloe came in, her hair down and a little messy, with a scowl on her face. Sabrina followed her wearily, looking like she was afraid to make one wrong move that would set Chloe off on her. After them, Felix followed, not giving anything away on what the issue was and seemed content to ignore it as he slid into his seat. 

He didn’t respond to the greeting smile Adrien offered him, his eyes boring forward as he waited for class to start. 

What a very unfriendly family, Alya thought, making an unimpressed face at the twins. Then turned her hazel eyes towards Chloe, watching her focus on her phone. For a moment, Alya questioned if she should approach Chloe. It looked like she was going to sooner bite Alya’s head off than humor her. 

But, Alya was working off her anticipation of Chloe being an attention hog. That she would be all for this and go along with Alya’s desires. And maybe she should wait, or maybe Chloe would leave after the period and Alya would miss out on fresh information. 

Watching Chloe murmur to Sabrina while the redhead quickly wrote stuff down, fearing that she was going to leave, Alya acted, hurrying out of her seat and coming down to stand next to Chloe’s. She ignored how everyone’s eyes settled on her, keeping her gaze on Chloe. The blonde slowly looked up, brow raised. 

“What?” Chloe growled. 

“I was wondering,” Alya started off, “if you would be up for an interview. About yesterday.” 

Chloe moved to disagree, but paused, thinking it over. This was her chance to truly tell her story, how horrible her situation was, what she went through, how scared she was… and her mother couldn’t argue against an interview, could she?

Chloe grinned at Alya. “An interview would be lovely. I do need to share my side of the story, and what happened.” She finished it with a glance behind at Ivan sitting in the back, the seats around him notably empty, his eyes downcast. 

“Great!” Alya chirped, bringing out her phone to make a schedule. “How about at lunch?” 

“Lunch would be perfect.” 

As Alya made plans, Marinette frowned from where she sat, unsure of this. Catching sight of Chloe’s glance back at Ivan, she looked over as well, taking in how defeated he looked. When the bell rung, Marinette got up, watching as Alya and Chloe left together, Chloe filling the air with exaggeration of what she went through yesterday. 

Marinette made a slight face, unsure of how to feel about Alya talking with Chloe. 

She pushed it aside, turning to Ivan who still had yet to move as students rose up, leaving him alone in the back. She went up the steps, coming to stand next to Ivan’s seat. Grim silver eyes glanced at her, watching her warily. 

“You ok?” she asked. 

Ivan softened, relaxing with a sigh. “I’m fine,” he mumbled. 

She offered a smile, offering, “Well, do you have any plans for lunch? We can head over to the bakery for lunch.”

“...You won’t mind?” 

“Not at all.”

Ivan smiled. “I’d like that.” 

“Then we’ll in front of the school during lunch!” 

* * *

It was almost ready, Alya deemed, chin set in her hand, eyes glaring at the screen of the developing Ladyblog. A website she’s making in honor of Ladybug, to help alert Paris of akumas, and potentially, learning whatever they could, allow people to theorize together. She already had a leg up with what Ladybug shared: there are things known as a miraculous that gave people powers, potentially, all were jewelry. 

And maybe, just maybe, they were all animal themed jewelry. 

A ladybug. A butterfly or… moth? Maybe both? Maybe either? And a cat. 

All animals, two insects, one mammal. 

And Alya had a feeling that there were more. 

As much as she wanted to dive right in, explore every potential that she can think of, she had to get the Ladyblog going first. With a fast glance to the teacher to make sure they weren’t paying attention, Alya worked on finalizing the Ladyblog. And once it was done, not only would she have some information and theories to share, but an interview with Chloe Bourgeois, the first civilian aside from herself to be saved by Ladybug. 

Both of them will have something to share, and the mayor’s daughter was bound to help Alya get views and get the blog going. 

The bell sounded off and Alya quickly closed up her work, watching the teacher come near to check the computers and see everyone’s progress. 

Her worked saved, Alya got up and up and left the class with a grin, pleased with what she accomplished today. And soon she’ll have more to add to it— 

“Someone looks happy.

Alya tensed, slowly turned to see Nora leaning against the wall, awaiting her. Nora smiled back at her, unbothered by the agitated look Alya shot her. “Good day in class so far? 

“Nora,” Alya whined. “Why are you even here?”

“Lunchtime, Little Red,” Nora said, slinging an arm around Alya’s shoulders. “Here to pick you up.” 

“I actually have plans,” Alya said, struggling to duck out of Nora’s hold. 

“But I told Dad we’d  _ both  _ be there.” 

Alya stiffened, then grimaced, shooting her a dark look. Nora just grinned, ruffled up her hair, and suggested, “Tell your friend that those plans are canceled. You got a lunch date today.” 

The only issue was that Alya didn’t have Chloe’s number, and no way to contact her. She had a feeling Chloe was going to respond well to this. 

Alya was right to think so. Chloe stood waiting for five minutes, her irritation spiking as seconds ticked on. There was no Alya in sight, no coming interview to cover how horribly Chloe was treated yesterday, nothing to prove to her mother how endangered she was. 

Her ire fueled, she rounded on Sabrina, watching the redhead jump under her furious blue eyes. “Look up Alya Cesaire,” Chloe instructed. Sabrina hopped to it, pulling out her tablet, looking into records that only those in political power had access to. 

Looking over what she found, Sabrina started to speak up, only to jump when Chloe swiped the tablet away, looking over what information was down on Alya. She grinned when she came across a certain, pulling out her phone and making a very important call. 

“Hey, Daddy,” Chloe greeted. “I’ve been offended by someone on the staff, you think you can fire them for me?” 

There was a pause as her father murmured his response, and with a vile smile, Chloe said, “Marlena Cesaire. Thank you, Daddy! Looooove you!” She ended the call, satisfied. Tossing the tablet back to Sabrina, Chloe prowled off. 

No one wastes her time and gets away with it. 

* * *

Nathalie was fidgeting, nervous about their coming company. Gabriel could relate, their coming guest always knew how to get under his skin, set him aflame with irritation and ire. But, he stayed poised and stoic. He refused to let her see the dread he felt in her coming. 

It was just her annual visit. 

If he was lucky, he had to tolerate her for at least an hour, then he’d be free for the rest of the year. 

As the Gorilla opened the door for her, and Gabriel watched her prowl inside like she was walking the catwalk, a small part of him optimistically hoped that maybe her visit would even be shorter. The core reason for her visit was gone, after all. 

Audrey Estellar stopped in the middle of his foyer, gazing upon as he loomed over from the high steps. Despite this, Gabriel didn’t feel like he was looming over her as much as he would like. 

“Moth King,” Audrey greeted. 

“ _ Butterfly  _ King.” 

“Oh please. We all know your a stiff, dusty moth. You think highly of your colors and patterns, but they don’t change as much as they should. Why do you think I went to New York, where fashion  _ evolves _ far faster.” 

Gabriel closed his eyes, breathing in, holding it, and released. “Audrey Estallar, the Style Queen, it is good to see you again.” 

“We can skip the pleasantries, Gabriel, she’s not here to humor.” 

He hummed in agreement, watching her take off her shades, peering up at him with angry blue eyes. “Which is the reason for this visit. How  _ dare _ you?”

“You were busy,” Gabriel said. 

“She was my best friend! And I didn’t find out till a  _ whole year _ later that she disappeared! You didn’t even once  _ think  _ to contact me at all? To tell me that’s gone?” 

He closed his eyes. “In my grief, it never crossed my mind.” 

There was a strangled laugh from her. “Of course,” she murmured, “it's always about you.  _ You  _ needed your time to grief, and grief alone. Never mind that sometime in the past year, you could’ve taken a few seconds of your time to notify me.” 

They stared off at one another, the silence thick and heavy between them. Behind Gabriel, Nathalie didn’t dare move, unnerved as she watched the exchange between the two fashion icons. 

Audrey was the one to end it, sagging a little with a sigh. She walked up the steps till she stood next to Gabriel, looking up at the dreary portrait of him and Adrien, no doubt painted the day of her funeral. She wrinkled nose, displeased with the depressing painting. 

“How is the spoiled doormat?” she wondered. 

“Adrien is now attending school.” 

“It’s good that you finally allowed him to,” Audrey said. “While the fears you and Emilie had were exaggerated, she really did want to send him to school this year. I’m glad you granted that last wish.” 

“Yes. I found it was quite an opportunistic chance.”

She glanced at him, her gaze curious and calculating. She noted, “There seems to be something different about you, Gabriel. Something… vibrant.” And not quite a good kind. 

“In my grief, I’ve turned to my work, keeping busy and focused. Perhaps it's the inspiration you’re noticing.” 

“Perhaps.”

Audrey left it alone for now, turning away from the dreary painting. She decided, for now, best to keep an eye on Gabriel. Something was different, and Audrey was the true judge of different. 


	8. Stay Connected, Or Else

Sabine’s smile grew as Marinette came in with another classmate, this face far more familiar, but just as equally welcomed. Ivan Bruel, was his name. A gentle giant that had a misleading rough appearance. Sabine eagerly greeted him, promising a lot of food for lunch.

Tom echoed her, promising to bring up a plate of cookies. After Marinette and Ivan escaped the eager patents, they dropped onto the couch with heavy sighs. Leaning back into the couch, Marinette wondered, “How have you been doing?”

“Fine.”

Marinette shifted, eyes set on her lap. Ivan watched her, curious. He said aloud, “You want to ask, don't you?”

Marinette blinked up at him, and admitted, “I as much curious. But, I'm more concerned about how you're doing.”

“I'm ok.” 

By how he leaned forward with a sag, Marinette wasn’t sure about that. “I'm up to listen if you need me too.” 

Ivan was quiet for a minute before he murmured, “It's strange. I remember being upset, angry, with Chloe. And them there was… a voice. In my head.”

“Hawk Moth,” she whispered.

“Yeah. He suggested getting back at Chloe, giving her what she deserves. And it was  _ tempting _ . So tempting. I… couldn’t resist. I just felt angrier and wanted to lash out. And next thing I know, I blacked out.”

“You don't remember anything?” 

Ivan shook his head. “It's super fuzzy. Like, a nightmare I know I had but I can't remember what it was.” His lips clamped shut, and Ivan leaned away. Marinette got up and brought him a drink.

He whispered thanks and drank deeply. Some of the tension in his throat elevated, Ivan murmured, “Everyone's scared of me now.”

“Give it some time,” she offered. “You probably won't be the only one to end up like that. Unfortunately.” 

“Most likely,” he agreed grimly. 

The heavy silence that fell over the email was broken when Tom popped up, happily declaring the food's arrival.

* * *

People were starting to settle in Mendeleiev’s class when Alya burst through the doors, slamming against the wall in a loud  _ boom _ .

Ignoring the wide eyed stares directed at her, she came to loom over Chloe who ignored her, more interested on her phone. Alya swiped it, earning an angry, “Hey!” from Chloe.

“What the hell, Chloe,” Alya demanded.  

Chloe spared a glance up at her, brow raised. “I should be saying that you, Alya.” Alya moved to speak but Chloe cut in. “You left me looking like an idiot waiting for you. If you weren’t going to show, why bother making those plans and wasting my time.” 

“Something came up,” Alya huffed. “And that was no reason to get my mom fired!” 

Eyes turned towards Chloe, watching her laugh off the accusation. “I didn’t fire your mother,” she declared, “there was a problem with her, that’s what got her fired. I hear she gave one of the staff food poisoning.”

“My manman never gave anyone food poisoning,” Alya growled. “You fired her, I know it.” 

“You dare accuse me, for her own faults?” 

“I know it's your faul—”

“You should check your facts,” Chloe cut in, giving Alya a vile smirk. “You’re running a blog for Ladybug, right? I don’t know if we can trust you to do it properly, so I’m taking over.” 

“What?” 

“Here it is, Chloe,” Sabrina voiced, turning the tablet towards them, showing off a changed blog towards them. “Made everything yellow and black, just like you wanted.” 

A cold fury settled over Alya, turning furious eyes upon the smug Chloe. Chloe faltered for a moment before she narrowed her eyes and glared back at Alya. The tension started to build as the two stared off at one another, hackles raised, ready to pounce and fight. 

It was broken when Marinette and Ivan came into the room, looking sheepish as the vulture that was known as Mme Mendeleiev followed them. The teacher zeroed in on Alya, snapping, “All students are to be in their seats, ready for class.”

“Mme Mendeleiev!” Alya called, pointing to Chloe, “She stole my blog!” 

“She’s disrupting class before it has even started,” Sabrina countered back, looking up to the teacher pleadingly. 

Marinette stopped, looking between Alya and Chloe, eyes wide in concern. 

The teacher was not so concerned, more annoyed if anything. “I don’t have the patience or time to listen to this,” Mendeleiev growled. “If you two have a problem you can take it up with the headmaster to sort out.” 

“But—”

“Go!” 

With angry scowls at one another, the two stomped out of the classroom. Marinette watched them, go, trying to catch Alya’s eye, only to jump when the teacher pounced on her for not being in her seat yet. She ran to it, dropping down with a wince. When Mendeleiev was turned away, Marinette brought out her phone, sending a text to Alya. 

_ ‘Are you ok?’  _

When she never got a response, she put it away, focusing on class while silently hoping for the best. The whole time she thought back to her talk with Ivan, what he brought up becoming an akuma; it made her scared for Alya. 

* * *

Alya was finding that a lot of the employees here were like birds. 

Mendeleiev easily reminded her of a grumpy vulture, ready to snap, and dig its beak into anything smaller than it. Bustier was like a robin. Chirpy, hardworking, and focused on what she wanted to focus and had little care for any sort of disruption. 

Headmaster Damocles was a true owl. Not only was there a wide variety of owl pictures set around his room, and a curious picture of the dark vigilante, Knightowl, on his desk; he himself looked like an owl. Big, wide eyes that blinked at them, a big nose set between them, and big, bushy brows. 

As of now, he looked between them both, unnerved. 

Alya and Chloe peered down at him, both of them angry and upset. 

Alya made the first move, quick to reveal, “She stole my blog and fired my manman out of spite.” 

Blink. 

“She disrupted class before it began,  _ accusing  _ me of such things.” 

Blink. Blink. 

When Chloe’s glare became sharper, Damocles cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. “Miss… Cesaire, was it? Those are some wild accusations.” 

“They’re true!” Alya snapped. 

“What’s true is that she wanted to pry into my private life,” Chloe said, crossing her arms and turning away with a huff. 

Alya whipped around, going slack jaw as she gaped at her. “You agreed!” 

Damocles cleared his throat, bringing the attention of both girls back to him. “Now, now, girls. Settle down. Chloe, there is no jurisdiction here about an invasion of privacy. And if Miss Cesaire speaks the truth, then it doesn’t sound like it was—”

“Are you calling me a liar?!” Chloe snapped, rounding on the headmaster. 

“No, I’m just—”

“I wonder how Daddy will react when he hears of this!” Chloe huffed, bringing out her phone. 

The headmaster tensed, well aware who sent in the biggest donations to their school. “N-now, Miss Bourgeois, there is no need to trouble the mayor. He’s a busy man.” 

She pressed the call button. 

Fretful, he turned to Alya, in an apologetic tone, said, “Miss Cesaire, you’ll be suspended for a week for prying and harassing Miss Bourgeois.” 

As Alya gaped at him, Chloe ended the call, satisfied. 

“You can’t be serious!” Alya protested. “That, that’s… baliant abuse of power! I don’t deserve this!” 

“If you would please, leave the premise. We shall see you again in a week.” 

“Or maybe never,” Chloe added, turning to face Alya with a smirk. “Continue to push like this, you may even get a worse punishment.” 

The anger started to boil and fester as Alya rounded on Chloe, eyes ignited. She stomped out, slamming the door behind her and racing out of the school. She shoved past a boy in a cap that was coming late with one of Chloe’s friends, ignoring how they both watched her go with curious and concerned eyes. All Alya focused on was just running, just getting away from that school and that, that… 

She came by the Seine, dropping down to lean against a wall, trembling as she clutched her elbows, curled up and shaking. Her eyes were stinging, her throat was burning; she didn’t know if she wanted to cry or yell. 

Blinking her blurry vision, she brought out her phone, pausing to see a text from Marinette. 

_ ‘Are you ok?’ _

Honestly no. She wasn’t. She was angry, upset, hurt, and just… she wanted to lash out. She wanted to get back at Chloe, she wanted to put her down and this cruel abuse of power. She wanted… 

_ “Revenge?”  _

Alya sucked in a sharp breath, sitting up. The Seine sung before her, waves rocking back and forth, sliding along, agitated and rough. There was no one in front of her, no one beside her. In the back of her mind, there was a whisper of an answer, telling her who was here. 

Hawk Moth. 

But as he talked, who it was didn’t matter, what mattered was the truth to his words. 

_ “It’s horrible what has happened to you. Unjust. A true example of an abuse of power. This needs to be addressed, and who better than you?” _

“I would love to,” Alya whispered, her grip tightening on her blackened phone, anticipation filling her. 

_ “Go all out, Lady Wifi.”  _

* * *

Felix kept glancing at his phone, impatient and agitated. 

Class has officially started, and he was missing it. And with it, damage to his grades. Not that his father was bothered, watching Felix from where he sat across the table, trying to be stealthy about it. Felix just met every glance with a deadpan expression, making his displeasure for this dragged out lunch known. 

His father had insisted that they hadn’t had the chance to spend time together and wanted to correct that; even at the price of Felix missing class. 

“If you give people a ledge, they’ll climb up and walk all over you,” the mayor declared, trying to continue his political lessons to the disinterested boy. “That’s why as mayor, you need to be firm. Imposing. Never give under pressure—”

He was cut off when his phone rang, bringing it out just in time for Felix to see his sister was calling. Before the mayor could answer, the call ended. The mayor cleared his throat as he put it away, turning back to see Felix peering back at him, unimpressed. 

The mayor made a face. “You really inherited your mother's look.” 

“It’s to be expected,” Felix said dryly. 

The mayor grimaced. “I should’ve fought more to keep you both. You would be on the path you should be on, focusing on becoming mayor after me. Continue on the Bourgeois line of power.” 

“It’s Felix Estellar,” Felix corrected. 

“But you are a Bourgeois,” the mayor reminded. “I am your father.” 

“Who’s making me miss class.” 

“You’re my son. You’ll graduate school either way. What you really need to do is focus on your true studies.” 

Felix grimaced, hiding it by taking a sip of his tea. 

“There’ll be another race for my seat coming up, and I want you on the forefront of this battle, just so you can see how to win.” 

Felix breathed out, watching the interior of his glass fog over. 

“It doesn’t matter how, but it matters how you win,” the mayor continued, oblivious to Felix’s disinterest. 

_ “My, that’s a little controversial,”  _ a voice said aloud, making both of them go stiff. The mayor’s phone glowed a soft, purplish pink and in a flicker, bright light rose out of it, leaving a girl dressed in back to rise out of it, coming to stand on their table, giving the mayor and evil smile. Holding up her phone, she asked, “Would you mind explaining that in greater detail in front of the camera?” 

Felix believed that was the palest he’s ever seen his father. 

* * *

Marinette was concerned, very concerned. 

Alya never returned to class while Chloe did. Alya never answered back, making Marinette fear the worst. When class ended, she quick to race after Chloe and Sabrina, grabbing the blonde’s shoulder to stop her, demanding, “What did you do?”

Chloe turned to slap her hand away, giving Marinette a glare. “You dare touch me?” 

Marinette instinctively stepped back, then stood her ground, shakily glaring back. “What did you do?” Marinette asked. “Where’s Alya?” 

“Suspended for a week, and if you keep bothering me, you’ll meet the same fate.” Sabrina leaned past Chloe, backing it with a nod, giving Marinette a dark look. 

Marinette blinked, surprised. “She’s suspended? Why?”

“For wasting my time, like you are.” Chloe took a step forward, coming to loom over Marinette. Before the girl could speak back, there was a soft cleared throat near them. They turned, seeing Adrien standing close, hiding a little behind Nino as the boy peered back at Chloe, looking tired. 

“What do you want?” Chloe growled, narrowing her eyes at Nino, sparing a fast glance at Adrien, watching him flinch back a little. 

“Isn’t there a limit to how many kids you can suspend, Chloe?” Nino wondered. 

Chloe smiled. “I have yet to really test that out.” 

“Chloe,” Adrien softly pleaded, once to wince when her sharp eyes went right onto him. 

“I don’t have time for this,” she muttered, prowling up to the boys. She grabbed Adrien and pulled him along, Sabrina following close behind them. Nino watched them go grimly, lips pursed. Marinette came up beside him, rubbing her arm. 

“Alya got suspended,” Marinette murmured. 

“She ran to the Seine,” Nino told her. “She looked pretty upset.” 

Marinette tensed, alarmed to hear that. Nino quickly reassured, “I’m sure she’ll be ok, she just, um, needs some time alone.” 

“That’s what worries me,” Marinette said, darting away from him to go find Alya, ignoring his calls after her. Nino frowned for a moment, sparing a glance back to where Adrien was dragged away, then looked back after Marinette. He reached up, giving his hat a light tug, then followed after Marinette.

Down the hall, Adrien started to tug and fight against Chloe’s hold, and once she thought they were alone enough, she dropped it, rounding on him as he rubbed his wrist. “What was that?” she growled. 

“You didn’t have to drag me around like that,” Adrien mumbled, frowning slightly. 

“Adrien.” 

Honey green eyes met a burning blue stare. “What was that?” Chloe repeated. 

“Did you really suspend that girl?” 

“What does it matter? It’s not your concern.” 

“Did she do something?” 

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms as her annoyance grew. She said, “I don’t want you hanging out with that boy Nino anymore.” 

“What, but Chlo—”

“He’s a bad influence on you.” 

“He’s nice and cool,” Adrien corrected, “and the only one who wants to hang out with me.” 

“The  _ only  _ one?” 

“Besides you.” 

“He’s turning you against me!” Chloe accused, watching Adrien take a step back as she came to stand near him. “I don’t want you hanging out with him anymore!” 

“That’s not part of the deal!” Adrien shot back. “You said only Marinette.” 

She growled, turning away from him to glare down at the courtyard, empty with majority of students heading to class. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” she said. “When you came to school, we were supposed to be a duo again. Before Mommy left for New York, just you and me. That’s what it was supposed to be like. Just us.” 

“I’m here too, Chloe,” Sabrina voiced, hugging Chloe’s bag to her chest. 

“This isn’t about you, Sabrina!” Chloe snapped, watching Sabrina shrink. “Go to the next class and start taking notes for us! You have one job, my god,” Chloe huffed as Sabrina scuttled away. When she turned back to Adrien, she found him frowning deeply as he stared after Sabrina. “It's only us who matter, Adrien, we need to stand together. You’re the brother I should’ve gotten, you’re the brother who matters. And you’re letting that boy get between us.”

Adrien grimaced. “It’s not him that’s the problem, Chloe.” 

She gaped as Adrien turned to walk away, leaving her alone in the hall. “Adrien! Don’t walk away from me!” she ordered, watching him stop for a moment, then he continued forward. 

She scoffed, silently seething as she blamed Nino for this. He was going to pay… maybe she will see if there’s a limit to how many students she can suspend— 

Her phone buzzed loudly, cutting off her plot. 

She pulled it out, going still when she read the text that was sent to her. 

_ ‘I have your father and brother ;P all that’s missing is you,  _ princess _.’  _

An unsteady feeling settled on Chloe, and with a slight frown, she left. It was a stupid prank, she told herself, she’ll come back to see her brother giving her cold looks and her Daddy shower her with hugs and kisses. 

It was just a stupid prank. 


	9. The Ladies are in the House

Marinette and Nino walked along the Seine, looking around for Alya, trying to find her. Marinette became more and more fearful when they couldn’t, dreading what that could mean. Alya could be the third akuma to grace Paris. 

“She probably went home,” Nino suggested. “I’m sure she’s ok, probably burrowing her woes in gelato. That’s what I do.”

“I hope so,” Marinette said, fretful. “Because the alternative…” 

“Is what?” Nino wondered. 

“Her becoming the third akuma.” 

Nino blinked, reaching up to adjust his hat, unsure. Tentatively, he offered, “I’m sure she’s ok, and won’t become an akuma. Alya seems tough, and comes from a family of people who are tough. I’m sure she’s fine.” 

“I asked Ivan,” Marinette persisted, “and he told me he became one when he was upset. If Alya got that upset…” 

Before Nino could offer any more comfort, both of them heard a familiar sound of frustration. They looked over to watch Chloe walking down the sidewalk across the street, grumbling loudly about lazy limo drivers not coming to pick her up. Nino and Marinette watched her go, surprised to see Chloe  _ walking  _ home. 

“I think we should go back to school,” Marinette murmured, slowly backing away from Nino’s side. 

“Maybe we should actually…” Nino trailed off, finding he was alone, Marinette nowhere in sight. With a frown, he moved to follow Chloe, thinking back to Marinette’s comment about Alya becoming an akuma. 

He hoped not. 

As Nino followed after the spoiled blonde, Marinette hid herself away, opening her purse to see Tikki all ready. “It’s time to save Alya,” Marinette said. 

* * *

While Felix sometimes grumbled that all the misfortune in his life was Plagg’s leaking power, and Plagg can admit, it was some of it; but not all misfortune that befell the blond was on Plagg. This right here was definitely not on the kwami. 

“Quite the situation we’re in today, hm?” Plagg murmured allowed, floating in front of the frozen blond, taking in that stiff, alarmed expression. 

The kwami turned to eye the empty seat across from him, the mayor taken away by this latest akuma, under the threat of what could be done with his son. 

Plagg was unsure how truly  _ dangerous  _ this one could be, but one could never be too confident in their guesses. 

“So how to get out of it,” Plagg wondered aloud, facing the frozen Felix once more. “I could try using my power to break that bind on you… but on my own, there’s a lack of control and that could be, well, quite the calamity.” 

Plagg darted around the frozen boy, humming to himself as he rolled around what to do. It really wasn’t for the best for him to try and break the bind himself, could be quite fatal. And with this freeze up all left to the whim of the akuma, there was nothing Plagg could really do. 

That just left him one option. 

“Time to sit this one out and relax!” Plagg cried out joyously, darting towards the kitchen. When he phased through the glass, a crack split over it. When a struggling shove, the kwami moved through the swinging door, a tin of Camembert weighing him down a little. He sat on Felix’s head with a content sigh, popping open the tin, humming happily as he was greeted with a strong smell. 

“Bon appetit,” Plagg declared, starting to eat the cheese on Felix’s head, more than happy to sit out this akuma encounter. 

* * *

It was curious. Despite having an active akuma already, Hawk Moth could still pick up the feeling of burning negativity. This one was irritation, irritation of things not working out how they were expected too, irritation that the world seemed to be turning on them, making things harder than they needed to be. 

Irritation that was coming all the way from one Chloe Bourgeois. 

Hawk Moth lifted up his hand, watching one butterfly come to rest on his finger, bringing it closer to eye the lovely insect. When Nooroo spoke of the power, he only ever referred to one Champion, not multiple. 

But, he wasn’t just using Nooroo’s power alone. The artifact he had gave it more power, allowed him to do far more than a normal butterfly holder should. And he wondered, what if he could have more than one akuma active? What he— 

The butterfly flew away, and that spike of irritation Hawk Moth felt left. 

Chloe’s ire was short lived, gone like an ember in the wind. 

That was fine. 

It was a thought he could explore for the future. 

With this enhancement, who knows what his limitations were. 

* * *

Ladybug dropped down in front of the hotel, faltering to see a stiff man standing in front of the doors, peering at her with judging eyes. She offered a tight smile, greeting, “Hello, I'm—”

“The lady in red.” 

“Yes, Ladybug. I’m, um, here because I… can I go in? I believe there might be a villain inside—”

“No one has gotten past me.” 

“And that’s good, but, um, I would like to be sure…” she trailed off at the cold look she got. 

“I don’t know what you’re planning,” he said, “but you’re not welcomed here. No one in any ridiculous costume like that is.” 

Ladybug glanced down at her suit, changed and styled from her speech against Hawk Moth, more black weaved into the design so it wasn’t as simple as she started out. If anything, she liked the design. Felt it fit her. She gave the guard a pout. How dare he call her look ridiculous. 

“Ladybug?!” 

It was instinctive to tense at her voice, and she internally screamed when she was tackled with a squeal and pulled into a tight hug. 

“Oh my god! You’re here! Which is long overdue, by the way. You should've come to visit way sooner.” Chloe drew away, giving Ladybug a small pout. Ladybug though just stared, entirely baffled and confused by the sudden affection from Chloe, clashing against what she’s always known since the start of middle school. 

When Chloe kept staring at her, Ladybug warily uttered, “Uh…” 

“Were you trying to get in?” Chloe wondered, turning to the door, the guard stiffening under her piercing stare. “What are you doing not letting her in?” she snapped. 

“I’m sorry, Miss Bourgeois! I was under orders to be strict with who comes in—”

“This is  _ Ladybug _ , who saved me. And you dare turn her away! Maybe you should do something else since you’re horrible at this job!” 

With a bowed head, the guard slipped inside the hotel. As Chloe turned to Ladybug, expecting praise or thanks, she faltered at the firm stare she was met with. “Thanks for helping me get in, but that was unnecessary.” 

Before Chloe could reply, Ladybug slipped inside, advising, “I believe there’s an akuma inside, best to stay outside.” 

“Uh, no. That’s my home, I’m not sitting this one out.” Chloe followed, resolute, ignoring Ladybug’s dry look. Both of them more focused on each other, neither noticed the boy that followed them inside, frowning as he looked around the lobby. It was still full of people, many of them pausing to watch Ladybug and Chloe walk by, some peering at Ladybug with curiosity, wonder, and weariness. Both girls ignored their stares, Ladybug’s focus set on the window while Chloe talked on behind her. 

They slipped into the elevator, Ladybug looking irritated as seconds ticked on, Chloe obliviously joining her. The last Nino heard of Chloe was her extending an invitation to Ladybug, suggesting it to be good publicity as the doors closed. 

A part of him wonders if that’s the last he’ll ever see of Chloe before he pushed those thoughts back and headed for the stairs. 

He wondered what was he doing as he started to go up the steps, reminding himself that he didn’t have any powers, didn’t have anything to defend himself if Alya was turned into an akuma. But being here… it felt like it was more to see if Marinette’s hunch was right, to see what they could learn from akumas, what played a part in their creation. 

He just made it up onto the first floor, looking down the hall for anything that gave away an akuma presence. All he could notice was a camera turning towards him, the light blinking at him. He just took a step in when a rush of white-purple light popped out of the camera, an  _ akuma Alya _ standing in front of him, glaring at him. 

“Oh my god!” he cried out in surprise, scrambling back and falling back down the small path of stairs, wincing as he hit the wall. “Ow,” he muttered, sitting up to rub his back, looking up to see the akuma standing in the entryway, giving him a pitiless glare. “Uh, Alya,was it?” 

With a mean point, she declared, “This is none of your business! I’m disconnecting you!” She slipped back into the hall, closing the door behind her. 

“Hey!” Nino shouted, getting up and jerking the handle. Only it didn’t budge. He was locked out. He drew away, frowning. Well, there was only one other thing to do. In the lobby,  he loudly called out, “Uh, hey! There’s an akuma upstairs in the hotel so I think we all should—”

He didn’t get to finish when people jumped to their feet, scrambling to rush around, gother up families and friends and belongs, running for the door, fighting each other to get out and escape. Nino watched on, jaw lax at the chaos. 

“Evacuate,” he finished with a murmur as the lobby emptied. 

A voice cleared behind him, and Nino turned to see a butler peering down at him, brow raised. “I appreciate you giving a warning,” the butler said, “but next time, please, alert one of the staff so we can calmly evacuate the building.” 

Nino chuckled weakly, “Yes, uh, sorry bro.” 

* * *

“Wow, you’ve been mayor for eighteen years,” Lady Wifi noted allowed, grinning as she sat across Andre Bourgeois, watching him sweat and fidget. “That’s a long time to be the Mayor of Paris. Is that even legal? In the States, you could only be in office for so long…”

“There’s not exactly a law against it,” the mayor hurried out. 

“But still a lot time to be in office, and you do plan to run once more, don’t you?” Lady Wifi asked. 

“Ye-yes. I’m, I’m married to the job! Love being mayor and I do such a good job—”

“That I find to be questionable,” Lady Wifi cut in, a screen coming up beside her. “By this chart, it shows that you are the most unpopular mayor to date in the records. Which makes it very surprising you’ve been able to hold onto your seat for so long.” 

“A-as I said, I’m, I do my job very well. Some people may not agree, but, well, you can’t please everyone—”

“Just the politicians and organizations that have you in their pocket, right?” 

The mayor glanced at the floating camera icon in a nervous panic, well aware that this was recording and airing all over Paris. Maybe even all over France. With a gulp, he pushed back his fears as stood, looming over the small villain. “This is an outrage!” he declared, “sending accusation after accusation at me like this—” 

He was cut off as a glowing pink pause symbol was thrown his way, freezing him in place. With a dark look, Lady Wifi stood, starting to prowl around the frozen mayor. “I’m not throwing accusations,” she said. “I’m just laying out the facts. The very curious facts that it seems your family has been mayor of Paris for a long time. When you look at the records, it doesn’t really stand out, not till you look deeper into your family tree. Your family has changed their name, used extended family to rule, and it all can date back as far as the DeNoir era, back when a man titled the Darkblade, well, ruled.” 

“It's very curious to learn that your family has been in rule for a long, long time.” Lady Wifi crossed her arms, taking in the mayor’s frozen expression. “I really wonder how Paris will respond to this…” 

She trailed off as a screen appeared near her, her wicked smile growing. “Oh, what do you know!” she exclaimed, the camera icon coming over to look at the screen with her. “Our guest of honor is here, and with a true hero.” 

On the screen, Ladybug and Chloe walked into the dining area, both of them looking around. “We’ll have to do this another time, Mayor, I need to capture your daughter.” In a flash of light she was gone, leaving the frozen man alone. 

* * *

Chloe couldn’t believe this opportunity. Not only was she working with Ladybug, getting this chance to learn more about her and see more of her, there, right in front of her was her dear brother, Felix. He sat frozen in a chair, his meal long gone cold in front of him, that usual blank expression he wore was broken with one of surprise and alarm, staring to where the akuma had appeared. 

And frozen as he was, that meant there was nothing he could do. 

With an evil smile, Chloe popped off the pen’s cap, eyes zeroed in on him. Just as she was moving to draw on his face, a black and red glove grabbed her hand. Chloe looked up to meet Ladybug’s strict stare. 

“But,” Chloe protested. 

Ladybug narrowed her eyes, watching Chloe pout. “Fine,” she grumbled, capping the pen and stashing it away. He’s lucky Ladybug was here. 

“This is serious,” Ladybug said. “Chat Noir isn’t here yet, and we don’t know where—” In a flash, Felix was gone, making both girls tense. The speakers groaned to life, and through them, a voice rang out, lively and haunting. 

_ “Ladybug, ladybug, fly away home. Your house is on fire and your children are gone...”  _

Chloe scoffed, crossing her arms as she glared at the speakers. “She thinks she’s scary.”

The lights went out and Chloe squeaked, quickly moving to where she remembered Ladybug was. Ladybug stood still, blind as she tried to see through the darkness. All around them on the tables, phones lit up, an ominous light faintly filling the room. From them, the akuma’s voice rang out. 

_ “And yet, Ladybug is still here, even though this house is about to burn.”  _

“What?” Chloe demanded. 

“Arson is a crime, Alya,” Ladybug reminded, holding her yo-yo tightly. 

_ “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to actually burn down the hotel. But I am going to set the Bourgeois family aflame. There’s such a long history of corruption with them, it had to start somewhere, at some time. It needs to end.”  _

“How dare you,” Chloe growled, take a few steps forward, glaring at all the phones. “That’s not for you to decide!” 

There was a flash and there the akuma sat on a table in front of Chloe, her form illuminated by the surrounding phones, giving her a frightening appearance. “How dare you,” she shot back, purple eyes locked on Chloe, “firing  _ my mother _ out of pure spite. And then you go and suspend  _ me _ when I get mad. If it means I have to be Lady Wifi to get back at you, so be it.” 

“Th-this is an abuse of power,” Chloe said, taking a few steps back as Lady Wifi started to float near her, coming to loom over her. 

Lady Wifi smirked, eyes gleaming. “It’s not fun to be on the receiving end, is it?” 

“Alya.” 

Lady Wifi glanced at Ladybug, seeing her peer back, tense and ready. “This isn’t you. You’re an akuma right now, being taken advantage of. You don’t have to do this, we can find another way. Work something out.” 

Lady Wifi laughed. “Work something out, with her? I’ll believe it when pigs fly, wait no, that could could happen way sooner. When Chloe’s actually nice.” 

“I could be the nicest person if I wanted to!” Chloe snapped. 

“But you’re not,” Lady Wifi growled, leaning down, watching Chloe lean away. Lady Wifi drifted around her, listing off, “You’re horrible. Wretched. Awful. Cruel.” 

“Shut up!” Chloe snapped. 

“What? Don’t care to hear the truth.” 

A yo-yo wrapped around Chloe’s middle, pulling her out of the circle that Lady Wifi had trapped her in. “Stay down,” Ladybug ordered, pushing Chloe to the floor, meeting the purple gaze of Lady Wifi. 

“You shouldn’t be taking her side,” Lady Wifi said, pointing her phone as Ladybug. “You should be helping me get back at them. They’re corrupt, they’re awful. I bet they’re even working with Hawk Moth!” 

“There is a problem here,” Ladybug agreed, slowly walking away from Chloe, keeping Lady Wifi’s gaze on her, “but this isn’t the way to handle it. And everything Chloe did to you was wrong, I  _ will _ help you make up for that.”

“Or I can take care of it now, my way!” Lady Wifi swiped her phone, sending an icon at Ladybug. Ladybug rolled away, scrambling to keep out of reach. She upturned one table, hiding behind it, using her yo-yo to send out a signal, hoping Chat will come soon to help. 

A signal the cat kwami heard across the room as he was poking his holder’s nose lightly, wondering when the pause on him would leave. The tip of his whiskers glowed a faint green, alerting him of the signal. The kwami blinked, and turned to peer around the room, ears perked high and searching. With one glance back at Felix, Plagg made his choice. 

“Guard my cheese,” he said, popping open Felix’s vest and wedging a fresh slice into the interior pocket. He dove off, phasing through the floor, leaving cracks in his wake. 

Lady Wifi was closing on Ladybug when the lights went out, leaving Ladybug and Chloe hidden while Lady Wifi was illuminated by her phone. The akuma stiffened, looking around the room, willing the surrounding phones to brighten, trying to let her see where her prey was. Making use of the shadows, Ladybug crawled around, finding Chloe hiding under a table and dragged her towards the stairwell. Closing the door as quietly as possible, Ladybug brought out her yo-yo, looking over the screen, brow furrowed. 

“Oh,” Chloe cooed, leaning into Ladybug’s space to eye the yo-yo. “Can it also be a compact mirror?” 

“Not the time,” Ladybug muttered, nudging Chloe away. On the screen, she couldn’t see Chat active anywhere. They were on their own. “Ok, Chloe, I need your help.” 

“Well, obviously,” Chloe declared smugly, missing the flat look Ladybug gave her. 

“I need you to go up to the top of the hotel and try and jam the wifi.” At Chloe’s raised brow, Ladybug explained, “Lady Wifi works from her phone, and controls everything connected to wifi, which I’m sure is this whole building.” 

“Yeah…” Chloe confirmed slowly, glancing up to see a camera turning to them, its light blinking. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo, cracking it. “She’s probably already onto us. I’ll see what I can do to keep her focused on me, you try to cut her off.” 

Ladybug jumped back into the dark room, leaving Chloe alone in the stairwell. She looked up, up, up towards the roof, and made a face. With a loud, whiny groan, she started up the steps, grumbling to herself. “First I had to walk home, and now I got to walk all the way up to the roof because stupid Alya and her stupid temper…” 

So focused on her pout, she didn’t notice the bright green eyes that watched her go, the little being that overheard the whole plan. With a sound that was between a playful hum and an amused purr, Plagg followed after Chloe, easily drifting past her as he headed up for the pole. 

In the darkness, Ladybug was stiff to see the room entirely black, no light of a phone. She walked a few steps, searching, tense, and nervous. Muttering a curse, she turned to hurry back to the door, only to find it locked, not allowing her to follow Chloe into the stairwell. She took out her yo-yo, a floor plan coming up for her yo-yo. A plan laid out in her mind, she raced to the window, hoping to get there before Lady Wifi got to Chloe. 

In the stairwell, Chloe was groaning loudly, fed up with all the stairs. She was starting to think of just taking the elevator, and how much faster it would be. Before she could even try a door, the lights flickered, making Chloe freeze as a laugh filled the air. 

Oh no. 

Chloe grabbed the handle, jerking it about as she looked around wildly, trying to guess were Lady Wifi could show up. There was a spark that fired off from the handle and Chloe jerked away with an, “Ow!” 

The laugh grew louder and Chloe ran up the steps, the lights flickering faster, making her stumble and trip in her rush. She reached the top, finding the handle not budging like she wanted. “No, no, nononono,” Chloe chanted, the lights getting brighter and flickering faster. She screamed when the stairwell went black, and as she pressed her back to the door. Plagg phased through, making the door pop open, dropping Chloe to the floor. She scrambled away, kicking the door closed behind her. 

Breathing fast, she looked up, seeing the wifi pole looming above her. She got that down, Lady Wifi would be done. Chloe rushed for it, unsure of what to do but she was going to do something. 

A flicker, and Lady Wifi stood upon the pole, grinning down at Chloe. 

“You really think I’d let you get to this?” 

Chloe took a few steps back. Lady Wifi dropped down, holding up her phone, grinning viciously. With Lady Wifi and Chloe focused on each other, neither noticed Plagg as he drifted up to the pole, humming to himself as he eyed. 

“Just a touch,” he told himself, only a little bit of sabotage was needed…. 

Not only did the pole fall over, the floor of the roof jerked under the two girls’ feet, making them stumble. Lady Wifi’s phone clattered on the ground, quickly scooped up by a fast yo-yo. Ladybug grinned from where she sat on the railing, declaring, “Time to be disconnected, Lady Wifi.” 

* * *

As Miraculous Ladybug raced over the hotel, restoring everything to how it was before, Plagg made it back to Felix’s side just in time, watching his father leave in a hurry, frantic to see if everything was ok and do damage control. 

Felix blinked after him, brow furrowed, he turned to the kwami as he settled on his shoulder, wondering, “What happened?” 

“An akuma, Ladybug and I took care of it. Chloe too, I guess. Though I did all the work. And should be rewarded.” 

Felix raised a brow. “You did work?” 

“You don’t believe me?” Plagg said in mock hurt. 

Felix rolled his eyes, standing to go to the window, just in time to see Ladybug rushing away, her arm wrapped around a girl in class with bushy hair. Well, he was relieved to see that things worked out. 

He relaxed with a sigh, then had a start when he felt something damp press against his shirt. With a furrowed brow, he checked his interior vest pocket, stilling when he saw the soggy, chunk of Camembert sitting there. 

_ “Plagg.”  _

* * *

“You ok?” 

Alya glanced up, her hand on the handle of her sliding door that led to her room. On the balcony railing, Ladybug sat comfortably, peering at Alya with concern. Alya looked away, murmuring, “Not really…”

“It's not your fault,” Ladybug said, “it’s Hawk Moth for manipulating you.”

“Yeah, but that anger is my own. And I  _ agreed  _ to it. I was so mad…” 

“It's natural to be angry with what she did,” Ladybug said. “I know I would be.” Ladybug drew near, setting a comforting hand on Alya’s shoulder, insisting, “Don't let it get to you, Alya. This doesn't make you a bad person. Keep your eyes forward, and remember, it's Hawk Moth who's the true villain.”

Alya met her gaze, resolve shining I'm them.  “And we're going to find him.” 

Ladybug smiled, looking confident and sure of that. Catching sight of Nora coming into Alya’s room, she said, “And that's my cue!” Before Alya could respond, Ladybug dashed away, jumping over the railing and dropping down to the world below. 

“Alya?” 

Alya turned, seeing Nora leaning out, gazing at her little sister in surprise and concern. Alya dashed to her side, wrapping her arms around Nora’s middle, holding her tightly. Nora’s arms came around her, strong hands patting her hair. 

“Hey, hey, it's ok,” Nora said, “you're home. You're safe.” 

Alya could only nod, face nestled against Nora, not minding her loud shout. She lifted her head when more hands came to touch her, her mother quick to tug her out of Nora’s hold to wrap her up in her own embrace. 

Here, among her family, Alya felt safe. In the security and comfort, she felt a burning resolve. A resolve to find Hawk Moth, no matter what. 


	10. Birthday Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a heads up, with Marinette March and Leave for Mendeleiev, and the next and final chapter of LFP is coming up soon, Butterfly Effect's updates are going to slow down. It may even go on a small hiatus during March just so I can write some more chapters ahead, get a feel for some plot ideas, and have it update smoothly again. But we'll see, just be aware that next update, there's a chance it may be a while.

Alya was happy, and Marinette was satisfied. 

With Ladybug’s “advise”, Chloe gave back the Ladyblog to Alya, her mother was rehired, and the world was a tad happier. And now Alya’s blog a warm pink, designed her way, with love and curiosity for Ladybug. 

It had made Tikki nervous to see a blog dedicated to Ladybug, but Marinette wanted to be optimistic. 

“It’ll be a good way to keep up with akumas,” she told the kwami. “And I can help deflect any of Alya’s theories when they get a little too close on the nose.” 

“It's still risky,” Tikki pointed out. “Part of this blog’s purpose is finding out who  _ you  _ are, too.” 

“And Hawk Moth,” Marinette pointed out. 

“And  _ you _ ,” Tikki persisted. “For your safety, you should sway her away from it. She should be swayed to stop chasing after akumas, less she gets caught in the crossfire.” At Marinette’s frown, Tikki pushed, “Anything can happen, Marinette. It is not a guarantee that you and Chat will save her.” 

Marinette sighed. “Ok, I’ll… try and talk to her.” 

“It will work out better in the long run,” Tikki promised, smiling encouragingly. 

Marinette pulled her bag into her lap, mumbling her promise to work on Alya, for now, she had homework to do, and it’ll be better for her in the long run to do it instead. 

* * *

She, was the princess of Paris. 

Its future queen. Another mayor to follow in her father’s footsteps. She had a dream and secured future. Her father may have the wrong idea of who’ll be the next mayor in this family after him, but Chloe was going to make it. Felix didn’t have the drive for this. Not even the interest. Her father was wasting his time on Felix. 

Her, though, it wasn’t going to be a waste of time. It was her motivation, her drive, her will, and her future. 

If she couldn’t be a fashion icon like her mother wants, fine, _ she _ can have that and make their mother proud. She’ll stick to the political power. It's what she knows. That’s what she wants more than Felix and she’ll win it from him. 

It’s what she deserves— 

_ “You went too far, Chloe.”  _

Chloe stiffened in front of the mirror, narrowing her eyes as she glared at her reflection, an unsteady feeling bubbling in her stomach. 

_ “You really could’ve hurt Alya and her family with that. I understand if you were upset, but that was going too far. In this time, where akumas are caused because people get upset, you need to be more aware and considerate of what you do and say.”  _

Chloe breathed an angry, pushed off the counter, and stomped out of her bathroom. She dropped on her couch, bringing out the latest fashion magazine she had, ready to flip through it, trying to ignore the scolding Ladybug gave her. 

What did Ladybug even know? It wasn’t Chloe who was the problem, it was people being too sensitive. Too thoughtless. And beneath her. She didn’t need to be consider of them, the world wasn’t going to be considerate with anyone, she doesn’t need to bother. 

....But, she could be more aware. 

Chloe sighed, feeling tired at the thought, and buried herself into the magazine, ready to relax. She did her good deeds for the day, gave Alya her blog back and her mom got rehired, as far as Chloe thinks, she’s redeemed. So perhaps Ladybug will be more appreciative the next time they encountered each other.

* * *

With the weather still warm and invigorating, Nino felt even more energetic as he ran through the Parisian streets, eyes locked on the small studio that sat nestled behind a big building. The weather was going to be like this all week and it was perfect for party weather! All the more pumped, he practically burst in, shouting, “Hey, The-Bro!” 

“Hey Bro-no!” 

Nino ran in, coming up to his older cousin, Theo Barbot, greeting each other with their extra handshake, which Theo finished with a little flare, flicking Nino’s cap in the end. Nino made a face, adjusting his hat as he asked, “So, did you get it?” 

“Right this way,” Theo bid, escorting Nino to the back, listening to his suck in a sharp breath when he saw the expensive equipment Theo had waiting for him. “Luckily for you, XY’s manager is just as dumb as he is. I told him I just needed to practice with it for his ‘new song’ and they didn’t even bat an eyelash.” 

“Woah,” Nino whispered, lightly touching the equipment, getting a feel for it.

“Don't break it,” Theo warned, crossing his arms. “That'll be taken out of my paycheck, and in extension, out of your allowance.” 

“I won't,” Nino promised. 

“You better. Now let me know when you have the plan and place figured out, I’ll help you set it up.”

Nino bid his thanks, still feeling giddy to be able to use this. He had the equipment, the place, the agreeable party goers that were up for fun, and hopefully, it’ll help expand Adrien’s tiny circle of friends. And now, all that was left was the birthday boy himself. 

Adrien was going to love this. 

* * *

 

There was something off about Nino and Adrien couldn’t put his finger on it. Throughout the school day, he received excited and playful glances, reminding Adrien of a puppy that wanted to play coy. But every time he moved to ask, Nino would quickly ask the most random questions. 

Questions about homework, his day, when was he free this week. 

The last he asked in scary Mendeleiev’s class, and it was one Adrien was starting to ponder excitedly. Perhaps Nino wanted to hang out, his first hang aside from Chloe! Adrien already anticipated video games, maybe playing basketball and finally using the court that mom had installed in his room, and maybe they could go at one of his two dance machines. He could show Nino his zipline and rockwall! 

Oh, this was going to be so much fun. 

Though he would have to check with his father, and that detail left Adrien anxious. 

He couldn’t see a reason for his father to disapprove. He’d promise they’ll be behaved, stay in his room, and not be loud. They won’t make a mess, and it’ll be no trouble at all. 

And it should be fine. He should agree, and Adrien will make it through with his promises. 

Or so he’d like to think, just to reassure himself. 

“So…” 

Adrien turned to him, brow raised. Nino was eyeing his tablet, looking at the calendar. “You are free this Saturday?”

“Afternoon,” Adrien said. “I have a morning shoot because the lighting will be just right for it, and then I should be free the rest of the day!”

Nino’s smile grew. “Then add going to the park near here to your schedule.” 

Adrien blinked. The park? “What’s going on at the park?” 

“Your first birthday party.” 

Adrien tensed, watching Nino’s excited smile falter. “Um,” Adrien mumbled. 

“What?” Nino wondered. “If you’re worried it’s too big, I can shrink it down—” 

“No, no, that’d be great! I just, don’t know if my father would approve…” At Nino’s raised brow, Adrien elaborated, “He’s very strict and stiff and…” 

“Would it hurt to ask?” 

“Well, no…” 

“Then we’ll ask.”

“He’s probably going to say no.”

“Or he may say yes. You said you wanted to make friends, this would be a great chance to. I offered and invite to this class and a couple of others, and it’ll be fun! There’ll be music, snacks, drinks, people for you to meet, I can’t make any promises for presents but, I can promise it’ll be fun.” 

Adrien frowned, unsure. 

“Let’s just give it a shot,” Nino encouraged. “We’ll ask together. Or I’ll just ask since this is my idea. And you can be my support.” 

Adrien smiled, uncertain but wanting to be optimistic. Maybe father would say yes. He has been more supportive than Adrien has anticipated. Allowing him to go to school, encouraging his interest in the aweing Ladybug. 

Maybe he will say yes. 

Adrien was now hopeful. 

* * *

While Nino had said he would be the one to ask Gabriel, sliding into the limo with Adrien, taking in the big figure that eyed him as he slid into the back seat, and then coming before the  _ huge _ mansion that had a fence around it… Nino’s optimistic bravery wavered. 

While there wasn’t anything remotely scary about the mansion, Nino had to stop and stare, unable to shake the feeling of… jail vibe that came off the building. But Adrien hurried out behind him, his smile so hopeful and excited that Nino pushed down his nerves as he faced the building once more. 

The gate slid open as Adrien ran to it, practically bouncing with each step he took. Nino followed himself slowly, feeling like he was walking towards a monster’s lair. Ominously, the door inside open for Adrien, and Nino followed in with the bodyguard at his heels. He caught sight of a cold eyed woman watching him with bored curiosity, 

“Father.” 

Nino turned his gaze upwards, catching sight of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien’s infamous father. 

He was tall and foreboding from where he stood on top of the stares, watching them, equally frosty eyed and grim, his whole being screaming perfection. 

Nino’s stomach flipped, and he stopped a step short of Adrien as he stared at Gabriel. This really was the monster in the castle, keeping his ward on a short chain. 

Adrien glanced at Nino expectantly and Nino cleared his throat, winging when the sound filled the room, watching Gabriel narrow his eyes, as if daring him to make another unpleasant noise. “He-hello, sir,” Nino shakily greeted. 

“Who is this?” Gabriel asked, his tone harsh and unnerving. 

“Nino Lahiffe,” Adrien provided, coming back to sling his arm around Nino, unbothered by Gabriel’s tone as he smiled up at his father. “This is the friend I told you about!” 

By the look Nino received, Gabriel was not impressed. 

“S-sorry for the inconvenience,” Nino hurried out, his smile tight and uncomfortable. “I’m here to ask if, uh, Adrien could come to a party.” 

“A party.” 

“Ye-yeah. Just a small party in the park close by. Music, food, drinks, dancing. Its for Adrien’s birthday, and um, I thought it’d be a great way for him to make more friends, and it’ll be this Saturday afternoon when he’s free—”

“Enough.” 

Nino went quiet, stiffening under that burning stare. It moved towards Adrien and Nino felt him go tense at his side. He dropped his arm and went as stiff as a board. “Do I have to remind you, my son, that I am busy? That  _ you _ , are busy.”

“No, Father, we’re sorry.” 

“He’ll be free.” 

Those frightening eyes came back to him, and Nino couldn’t fight off an instinctive gulp. “I checked with Adrien,” Nino continued. “He’s free Saturday afternoon, he can come to the party. It’ll, it’ll just be an hour. There’s no reason for him to not go.” 

He ignored the horrified look he got from Adrien, his eyes locked on Gabriel, watching the man glare down at him. Nino stood firm, shaking, but firm.

Gabriel closed his eyes, looking irritated. He said loudly, “Nathalie, see to it that Adrien will have a productive Saturday.” 

“Yes, sir,” the woman behind them bid, Adrien’s head bowing as his only day off that week went away. 

Nino gaped at him, a fury igniting in his being. “Dude!” he snapped, jerking his hands as he glared at Gabriel. 

“And get this bad influence out of my house.” 

A giant hand came on Nino’s shoulder, making him tense. With a gentle pull, Nino was escorted to the door, Adrien’s apologetic eyes following him. He was released when he was outside, the woman peering down at him with tired blue eyes. She advised, “Do not come back.” 

And the door was closed on him, leaving him fuming quietly. With a growl, Nino stomped away from the house, pulling out a small tub of soap, starting to blow bubbles through the tiny wand, breathing out the anger and letting it drift away. 

He made it to the park where he planned to have the party, dropping on a bench, sending off his seventh bubble when a dark butterfly drifted towards him. He noticed it just as it landed on his wand, blinking when it disappeared. 

He barely had a moment to think about it when a voice whispered in his ears. 

_ “There’s nothing more unreasonable than adults these days.”  _

“Sometimes they can be just the worst,” Nino agreed with an angry whisper, letting the voice poison his mind, twisting up the unfairness till it was all Nino could focus on. 

_ “They want to cage you and your friends up, perhaps it's time for you to cage them, Bubbler.”  _

“Time to get a taste of their own medicine,” Nino whispered, a darkness falling over him. When he stood, it was as the new akuma Bubbler, grinning maliciously. 

Time to get this party started. 


	11. Burst the Bubble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So March is almost over and I didn't meet my hopes of having about ten chapters written ahead. Between Marinette March, Leave for Mendeleiv, and getting a little stuck on this fic, updates will probably change to updating when I can. I will aim to update as often as possible, at least a week between, but for now, updates are going to vary.

A small part of Nathalie had feared he’d be crazy enough to upset the boy to come after him, but had brushed it off as anxious fears. Gabriel Agreste was a man with a goal in mind, a goal he was willing to go far for, but Nathalie had a sense that he had not toed the line of insanity quite yet. She didn’t think he’d ever intentionally upset someone enough to come after him. 

 

Her worries had been confirmed though as she walked down the lonely hall of the Agreste manor, stopping when she started to hear a strained noise. She jumped when a window exploded, blinking to see bubbles floating into the hall. A brightly colored akuma dropped in, black, burning eyes turning to her, with a smile too broad and twisted. 

 

“Where’s Gabriel?” the akuma asked, crouched low, holding tight to the wand. 

 

Nathalie clutched her pad, taking a few steps back, heart pounding in her chest. 

 

It was different now that one was in the mansion, eyes locked right on her, a weapon in hand, ready to be used. 

 

“Where is he?” the akuma demanded, standing up and taking slow, menacing steps towards her. 

 

She knew where. For the akuma to be in here, Gabriel had to be there. 

 

And there was a very far away place, a very safe place in comparison to this building. 

 

Nathalie turned to run, to hide, to get out; her blood going cold at the cackle behind and the hiss of air as the wand was slashed through it. 

 

_ “No running in the halls.”  _

 

A bubble encased her, making her fall into the slick surface, screaming in alarm as she was slowly floated up. She twisted around, seeing the akuma walk up, resting the tip of the wand against the bubble’s wall. 

 

“Last chance, lady,” the akuma warned. 

 

“Y-you won’t find him here,” Nathalie answered hurried, gulping. 

 

“Then  _ where _ ,” the akuma stressed. 

 

“I, I honestly don’t know,” Nathalie admitted, feeling sick knowing that this wasn’t enough. 

 

The akuma sighed, shaking his head. “Welp, that’s not going to fly. And unfortunately, for you, no adults are allowed.” With the wand’s tip touching the bubble’s surface, the akuma dragged her towards the open window, Nathalie watching herself near it, a clutching fear squeezing her. 

 

“No,” she whispered. “Please no…” 

 

The akuma never answered, sliding the bubble threw the window and tossing her away, leaving her to float up, up, up, far into the sky… 

 

The akuma bounced out of the mansion, landing on a near roof and glaring at Paris, like the city was hiding Gabriel away from. He swung his wand out, firing off a broad spectrum of bubbles with the mission of catching every adult in Paris, Gabriel included. 

 

There’d be no escape for him. 

 

That burning anger and determination was the last thing Gabriel felt in his lair as his transformation fell away, leaving him stiff in his room, his eyes on the window. Nooroo floated away from him, not offering him any words as he settled in a small crevice, trying to stay hidden away. He curled up on himself, wings settling over him like a blanket, glaring at the floor. 

 

Quietly, with a voice full spite, Nooroo whispered, “I hope this works out for you.” 

 

Gabriel twitched at Nooroo’s tone, but didn’t move, eyes set to the window. Already, he could see the bubbles drifting over his lair, some already have people in them, banging on the surface as they slowly drifting upwards. His eyes were locked on the bubbles that drifted dangerously low to his lair, as if the bubbles could sense he was there. 

 

“Can they get me?” Gabriel asked. 

 

Nooroo spared him a glance, and said, “There’s a reason why the Champion is supposed to power down when you power down, especially if it's a wild Champion.” The kwami turned away, leaving Gabriel alone to stress, especially as the bubbles started to come at the windows, pressing against the glass, aware that there’s an adult inside. 

 

It was with a tired satisfaction that Nooroo got to watch the bubbles break in, encase Gabriel and carry him out, his angry shouts muffled as he hit the walls. Floating into the middle of the room, the tired kwami reached out, touching the butterfly that wrapped its wings around the boy. 

 

An angry feeling responded to him, too wrapped up in the boy’s own anger to come back to him, and with the magic influencing his miraculous, the butterfly was not his own anymore. Nooroo sighed, wings coming to wrap around him, him holding the membranes close. 

 

Bide his time, he told himself. 

 

Soon, Tikki and Plagg would set him free, and he’d back with a Guardian, back with Wayzz, back with them and any other kwamis that the Guardian had with him. He was ready for the days he could drift in a small realm with other kwamis, play with toys that were placed there, laugh and relax with his brethren. 

 

Soon, he just had to be patient.

 

* * *

 

There was a racket below that left Marinette stiff, looking behind her, alarmed. She exchanged a fast glance with Tikki, and hopped up, coming down just in time to see her mother in a bubble, floating out the window. 

 

“Maman!” she cried out in alarm, racing to it, barely touching the bubble as it floated up, her mother screaming as she reached back for Marinette. Nearby, her father floated up too, wide, scared eyes locked on Marinette as he drifted away. 

 

“We’ll get them back,” Tikki quickly reassured, drawing Marinette’s big eyes to her. “We need to find the akuma.” 

 

“And Miraculous Ladybug can bring them back.” 

 

Tikki smiled, nodding. 

 

“But where could—” Marinette was cut off as a bubble darted up to her, her jerking back when the akuma’s… vibrant face appeared on the surface, grinning at her. 

 

_ “Nathaniel, Kim, Max, Marinette…”  _

 

Marinette felt cold as the akuma listed off the names of her classmates, narrowing her eyes as she really looked at him, taking in his facial features. “That’s Nino,” she told Tikki. 

 

_ “...you’re all invited to a little party I’m hosting at the Agreste manor, celebrating Adrien’s first birthday. I  _ hope  _ to see you guys there.”  _

 

The bubble popped, the threatening message delivered. Tikki offered Marinette a grin. “Well, we now know where he is.” 

 

It took minutes for Ladybug to arrive, detransforming back into Marinette as she eyed the walls that framed the large home. Opening her purse for Tikki, Marinette walked forward, finding the gate open and waiting for her. There were already a few classmates there, looking unsure and nervous, all under the gaze of Bubbler. His black darted to Marinette and he jumped high, landing with a slight bounce in front of her, grinning. 

 

“Marinette!” he greeted, “Glad you could make it!” 

 

“N-Nino,” she stuttered back, earning a tsk. 

 

“Bubbler, today,” he corrected. 

 

“What happened?” she asked, rubbing her arm, trying to reassure herself as the akuma peered down at her. “Why are you Bubbler today?”

 

“Let’s just leave it that adults are stupid,” Bubbler said. “Besides, more importantly,” Marinette tensed as his arm came around her shoulders, pulling her over to bounce against his rubber chest, “there’s a party to enjoy! Unless, there’s an issue…” 

 

She smiled tightly as Bubbler trailed off, turning his hard eyes on her. “”Nope! N-no issue! Don’t be silly! Just, uh, here for a good time! Adrien’s first birthday party you say?” 

 

Bubbler brightened. “That’s right!” She was pushed into the courtyard, Bubbler ordering, “Go mingle!” He hopped back to his stage, watching the crowd attentively. Frowning a little, Marinette moved forward, giving everyone a quick hello, seeing if they’re ok, and seeing if anyone was missing. 

 

Mylene, Rose, and Juleka were ok, both girls pressing tight to Juleka’s side, holding her arms for comfort. Juleka was more worried for her brother and how he was taking this. “Not going to be home when he gets back,” she mumbled. 

 

“He’s going to be fine,” Alix grumbled nearby, her arms crossed, glaring around the small crowd. “It’s us I’m worried about…” With a tight smile, Marinette offered some encouraging words to the girls and moved on. 

 

Max and Kim were ok, Kim promising Marinette that he was going to out dance everyone (Max was skeptical). 

 

Marinette caught sight of Ivan hanging by the back, looking tired and grumpy. As she moved to join him, Chloe and Sabrina showed up, Chloe looking around expectantly for Adrien, and was quick to shove Marinette aside when she didn’t get out of the blonde’s way fast enough. She went right into Nathaniel, making him tense up at the contact. 

 

“Sorry,” she hurried out, drawing away and offering the redhead a small smile. When he just stared at her with one big eye, she quickly drew away, heading back for Ivan. Silver eyes glanced her way as she neared him, his lips twitching when she came with a smile. “You doing ok?” she asked as she came to stand beside him.

 

“Well enough,” he murmured, shoulders sagging down, sparing an uneasy glance at the akuma. “Its weird seeing another.” 

 

“The official third,” she murmured, “and second from our class.” 

 

Ivan just huddled up beside her, crossing his arms more, looking unwilling to get involved or say more. Marinette shuffled beside him, wincing. She turned to the crowd to people watch, seeing who else who arrived, and saw a few that she didn’t recognize. Seems Bubbler invited a few from outside their class. 

 

A boy in a red hood, looking around nervously as he slowly came inside, like he was scared he was going to be attacked. He quickly turned and made his way to the back, slipping into the shadows and relaxing once there. 

 

A girl she recognized to once be Stormy Weather came in, trying to look confident and sure, only by her strained smile and blue eyes darting about, she looked unnerved and unsteady. Much like the boy in the red hood, she was quick to turn and make her way to the back, doing what she could to keep attention off of her. 

 

There was no Alya yet. 

 

And Chloe’s brother was nowhere in sight. By how the akuma was glancing over and narrowing his black eyes, she hoped they’d arrive soon.

 

* * *

 

Alya was not going to be arriving soon. She sat pressed against the wall, Ella and Etta clutching her arms, all three of them watching the bubbles float by, bubbles that had taken her father and Nora. A bubble that came by, uttering her name and her classmates, commanding them to come. 

 

Unnervingly, Alya wasn’t going to, not with her little sisters left alone, not while their scared. Resolute, yet terrified, she sat alone, waiting for Miraculous Ladybug to rush by, for the day to be saved and parents returned. 

 

Ladybug was going to save the day, she knows she will. 

 

She just had to wait.

 

* * *

 

“It's going to be a splendid party,” the mayor declared, ignoring his son’s grimace as he walked behind him, “learning” how to put together the perfect gala, to make all guests happy enough to tolerate the host and each other. It factors in music, food, decor, placement, theme. 

 

Many of which Felix already knew, having helped his mother put together fashion shows and charities. Not that his father cared to learn, far more focused on teaching Felix the correct way of planning a political gala. 

 

As his father rambled on, behind him, Felix grabbed a small chunk of cheese off the platters of rushing employees, scrambling to get everything set up to the mayor’s liking. And with his father distracted, easily dropped the squares into his pocket for Plagg to dine and enjoy. 

 

When his father went off on one employee for doing something wrong, Felix stopped another, quietly asking when his mother was arriving. Receiving a whispered answer, Felix let them go, turning back to see his father getting into an argument with the head chief, a sharp eyed woman that didn’t look impressed with his father.  

 

Seeing a chance provided, Felix left the hall, stepping outside to a more secluded spot. Plagg was quick to dart out, diving at a loose piece of cobblestone and touched it, making it crumble to dust. He turned to Felix with a grin, declaring, “I’m loving all the cheesy goods that are popping up for this gala.” 

 

“You do realize it’s very unlikely you’ll get to fully enjoy them when the gala starts.”

 

“I’ll find ways.” 

 

“Just don’t bring down the building,” Felix said, coming to sit on the steps, releasing a breath. He took a chance to relax, getting away from his father’s pressure and letting the open, empty space replace the once stuffy atmosphere he was in. It was ok now. He could be relaxed, at ease, and not stifled. 

 

And since his mother was on the way, this was his best chance to get some peace and quiet. 

 

“Bubbles,” Plagg blurted out nearby, catching Felix’s attention. He looked up, grimacing to see big bubbles floating in the sky, bubbles that had adults in them, going skyward.

 

“Mom,” he whispered, standing up immediately. “Claws out!” 

 

Chat tore off down the street, knowing that she had to come from this way, that he had to get to her, she couldn’t get taken and sent up there. Becoming a black blur on the streets, he saw her limo, stopped and on its side. The driver was high into the air, and but Audrey was closer, reachable. Chat went for it, leaping hi into the air, claws spread out. 

 

The bubble was no match for the deadly claws, popping loudly under the grip of Chat Noir. He took the chance to grab his mother as they started to fall, landing on his feet and quickly setting her down. 

 

Audrey turned to him, eyes sharp behind her sunglasses. It was instinctive for Chat to straighten up, ears pointed high and attentive. 

 

“So you’re the new cat in Paris,” Audrey murmured, pulling down her shades, looking over him critically. 

 

“Yes, Ma’am.” 

 

“Thank you for the assistance, Chat Noir. Please attend to that akuma, and make sure Ladybug fixes this.” 

 

“Yes, of course, ma’am.” He bowed his head, moving to head past her. 

 

“Oh, Chat Noir.” 

 

He stopped, ears turning to her. 

 

“Get rid of that overgrown bell, it's an eyesore.” 

 

He released a breath and dashed away before she speak another word. He could agree, he wished the bell was gone, but it persisted to stay. He had a feeling Plagg kept it there to annoy him. 

 

* * *

 

Marinette and Ivan hung by the wall for far too long. Bubbler noticed and he prowled their way, his wand laid over his shoulder like a sword as his dark eyes looked them over. Ivan and Marinette both tensed, meeting his dark gaze with their guarded own. 

 

“The party’s not here,” the akuma said. 

 

Marinette caught sight of Ivan’s fingers curling up, going rigid. Marinette set a hand on his arm, flashing the akuma a tight smile. “We were just having a little break!” she reassured, pulling Ivan back into the crowd. Well aware of the akuma’s eyes on them, Marinette leaned in close, whispering, “Just humor him, it’s too dangerous not to.” 

 

Before Ivan could respond, they bumped into Mylene, earning a skittish squeak from the timid girl, who scurried away, disappearing into the crowd. Ivan and Marinette peered after her, Ivan sagging beside her. He looked away when Marinette gave him a curious look. 

 

She never got the answer. Alix hurried to their side, grabbing Ivan’s hand, trying to pull him with her as she hissed at them both, “Unless you need to get sent up into space you need to  _ mingle _ .” 

 

Ivan was pulled away, leaving Marinette alone in the crowd. Well aware of the eyes on her, she hurried off into the crowd, seeking someone to hang around, to ease the akuma’s suspicion off of her. 

 

In her rush, she bumped right into the birthday boy himself. They gazed at each other with curiosity before he smiled and offered her a hand. She took it, sparing a fast glance at the akuma, seeing him finally content enough to prowl, and look for his still few missing guests. 

 

“You’re… Marinette?” 

 

She turned to Adrien, offering a tight smile. “Yep! The one Chloe hates.” 

 

He winced at that, sparing a fast glance around the crowd, like he half expected her to show. She was here, Marinette knew, and she wouldn't waste time tearing in, screeching at the sight of Marinette dancing with her boyfriend. Marinette was actually surprised Adrien even offered to dance with her. 

 

But it was working in her favor, Bubbler was appeased and prowling away, eyes on his guests. 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

Marinette turned back to Adrien, seeing his eyes on his feet, apologetic and ashamed. He glanced her way and quickly looked away, shakily elaborating, “I'm sorry she's so mean to you. She didn’t use to be that way. She actually used to be very nice, and we'd play together all the time, our favorite was catwalk—”

 

“I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear it.” 

 

Adrien stopped, taking in a firm but shaky stare she sent his way. They stopped, staring at each other, Marinette’s posture getting tense. “She's been my bully for  _ four years _ , what she used to be doesn't change what she is now. Nor do I want my view changed, especially not by her boyfriend.” 

 

“Boyfriend? I'm not her boyfriend.” 

 

“I don't care,” Marinette said, an inner fire starting to burn, years she pushed down trying to break out, let loose, roar,  _ let me out _ . 

 

His wide eyes didn’t change anything, him trying to tell her about their childhood and what she used to be like didn’t erase what she’s done and what Marinette went through. She was seething as she peered up at him, watching him take a few steps back, alarmed at her burning gaze. There was a slight tap at her side, a silent message from Tikki to calm down, but she couldn’t. Not right now, not when he stupidly poked a wound that was just closing up. 

 

“I don’t have to forgive her,” she told him, a mean bite to her words that had him flinching. “I don’t want my view of her changed. She’s awful, horrible; and  _ you _ aren't going to make it better.” 

 

“B-but I—”

 

“I don’t want to hear it,” she snapped. Before she could go off, she paused when she heard the crowd, how they gasped and tensed, feeling a burning gaze on her back. She turned, seeing Bubbler’s black eyes locked on her, an ignited fury burning in them.

 

She had no time to say anything, no time to react. 

 

His arm stretched out, grabbing her, and flung her into the air, a bubbler fired right at her. Marinette grunted as she bounced inside, her breathing coming fast as she blinked quickly, seeing herself starting to float upwards, following after the adults. Tikki dove out of the purse, floating in front of her and reassuring, “It’s ok, you’re ok.” 

 

“I, no, I, I’m,” Marinette babbled out, eyes wide and scared as she stared below. 

 

Tikki dove forward, stressing, “Eyes on me.” 

 

Marinette focused on her, keeping her gaze on the kwami as Tikki floated a little higher, keeping her sight away from the ground below. “You are going to get out, and save yourself. You’re going to be ok.” 

 

“H-how?” Marinette whispered. “Can a Lucky Charm—”

 

Tikki reached up to push at cheeks, looking torn, then told Marinette. “I’ll share with you a new power. It will get you out. It will—” Tikki cut herself off, eyes going big in surprise. She dove for Marinette’s blazer, hiding inside. Before Marinette could ask, her bubble was jerked. 

 

She twisted around to see Chat Noir outside, trying to get a good grip, his eyes narrowed with determination. He sunk his claws into the surface, Marinette able to see the black points make it through. There was a loud  _ pop _ and they airborne. 

 

She squealed in fright when they dropped, latching onto the arms that came around her, pressing her face against Chat’s chest. She could sense them turning as they fell, felt the sudden force as they dropped down, her held up bridal style by Chat. With her heart pounding in her ears, she could barely hear the akuma’s angry shout. She was shaken when Chat moved, dropping down and setting her down. 

 

“Stay low,” came his order, before he tore off, Bubbler hot on his tail, not sparing her a glance at all. 

 

Shakily, Marinette slouched on the wall that framed the Agreste manor, sliding down it, breathing heavily. Tikki floated out, peering at Marinette. She loudly breathed and out, and Marinette worked to sync her breathing with the kwami, gradually calming down. 

 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

 

Tikki offered her a smile. “Chat’s going to need help,” she reminded. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Yes. S-spots on.” 

 

It was on trembling legs that Ladybug stood. With one more sigh to try and calm down, she followed after the two, uneven, but as equally as determined to stop Bubbler and fix everything. When it was done, and a quick goodbye to Chat, Ladybug tore off, heading home, eyes on the glowing ladybugs as they rushed around the city, restoring it all. Mentally, she pleaded for them to be home already, to be ok, to be safe. 

 

When she turned the corner, as Marinette, a sob broke out of her. There they were, ok, holding each other tightly. Sabine was the first to see her, throwing one arm out for Marinette, who came racing towards them. She tackled them, letting their arms wrap around her, set in between them, feeling safe and relieved. 

 

When they parted, Marinette immediately went up to her and dropped on chaise, wore out and fast asleep as soon as she hit the cushion. Tikki floated out of her purse, looking to Marinette, brow furrowed in concern. She left Marinette alone to sleep, the tired kwami seeking out food on her own. 

 

In the Agreste manor, Adrien sat alone, his shoulders sagging, his mind back at that girl’s earlier words, the bitter fire burning in her eyes. He didn’t know what to think to make it better, didn’t know what to say to make it better. He had thought bringing up the positives of their childhood could help but, he hadn’t anticipated the ire it sparked off. 

 

He thought back to his interactions with Chloe at school. The conversations they had, and now this. 

 

Maybe he really should talk with Chlo—

 

His thoughts were cut off when he heard a knock. He had a start, not hearing anyone approaching the door to answer. He got up, coming to open the door on his own. There, in front of him was a frantic looking Nino. 

 

When he saw him, Nino immediately rushed, “I am so sorry—” He cut himself off, taking in Adrien’s hurt and shaken expression, a horror dawning on him. “Oh man, I, I really messed up.” 

 

“No you didn’t,” Adrien quickly reassured. “It, it wasn’t you. Thank you, for throwing me a party, trying to make sure I was happy. Its… its not you that bummed me out.” 

 

Nino slowly relaxed, taking in Adrien’s bummed out posture, his down expression. Relaxing a little, Nino asked, “Is, uh, that lady home? Or your father?” 

 

“I have yet to hear them,” Adrien said. 

 

“Do you want to take the chance to sneak away? It won’t be a big birthday party, but, we can grab ice cream and goof off.” 

 

Adrien eyes brighten, and eager, playful smile growing on his lips. There were some definite issues and concerns but, for right now, he can push those back. He could have fun. He agreed, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Nooroo was quiet at his return, not greeting him, or welcoming him at all. Shaken from where he stood, he sent the kwami a dark look. “A warning would’ve been nice.” 

 

“I shall warn you next time, if I am able,” Nooroo promised.

 

There was a displeased noise from Gabriel, and he moved to his trapdoor, ready to leave the kwami alone and get back to work. Only to stop when he heard hum from the device, being used. He tensed, ready to call upon Nooroo, only to relax to see it was Nathalie, giving him a hard, furious look.  

 

“A warning would’ve been appreciated,  _ sir _ ,” she said immediately, a bite to her words. 

 

“My apologies, Natha—”

 

“He came after me  _ personally _ , sir. All to find you. A boy you intentionally upset—”

 

“Enough.” 

 

She went quiet, grimacing. 

 

“You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to help me, Nathalie. If there are any more issues, I am willing to attend to them,” he said, holding out his hand, letting her watch a butterfly come and rest on his palm. Behind him Nooroo flinched, the dark swirl on his head glowing an ominous purple. 

 

Nathalie echoed him, letting her posture drop and bowed her head. “No, there aren’t anymore issues, sir.” 

 

“Good.” He walked past her, heading for the trapdoor, leaving Nathalie behind in the lair with the kwami. Nooroo peered up at her with big eyes, his wings drooping down, wrapped around him like a blanket. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to her, watching her turn and follow after his master. 

 

The kwami was left alone, where he released a small sigh. He drifted up, settling on the metal frame of the window, peering outside. Slowly, butterflies flocked to him, settling on and around the kwami. Together, they all sat quietly. 


	12. Scattered Showers

Mendeleiev was rather… infamous at Francoise Dupont. She was driven, focused, and hard working; and Marinette overheard that she has broken the most students, they drop her class, crying raw tears, unable to take the the workload and ferocity that was Mendeleiev. Only the toughest of the tough got to be in her class. Students that were diligent, determinated, and could look the Vulture in the face and move forward to see another day. 

 

In this short before first period, it was this class of the mighty that Marinette was approaching. While the thought of facing the sharp eyes of Mendeleiev made her legs a little weak, Marinette endeavored. There was someone in this class she wanted to see, the very first akuma. 

 

Finding the teacher wasn’t present, Marinette looked in, eyes locking on Aurore Beaureal, sitting by herself, ignoring everyone else in the room, her chin up and eyes sharp. They flickered to Marinette, looking curios at the sight of the girl. With a small smile, Marinette approached, grasping her notebook. 

 

“Hi,” she greeted as she stopped besides the blonde’s desk, holding out her hand. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?” 

 

Aurore’s expression immediately soured. “No.” 

 

“Nothing that will get posted up,” Marinette quickly reassured. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Ok, uh, sorry for bothering you,” Marinette quickly left, scrambling as she passed Mendeleiev, gulping as those critical eyes followed her. She released a sigh when she felt safe, looking over to Tikki as the kwami popped out, looking up at her. 

 

“We didn’t get to learn anything,” Tikki voiced.

 

“She was the first akuma,” Marinette pointed out. “And her cause was with the weather competition. And very, very public. We can’t really expect her to trust us. She’s probably faced enough.” 

 

Tikki hummed, then suggested, “Maybe she’d be more comfortable talking to Ladybug?” 

 

“Maybe.” 

 

It wouldn’t hurt to try. Hopefully both of them were free after school.

 

* * *

 

Nino was wore out. 

 

When he arrived to class, he was welcomed with stiff and nervous eyes, watching him as he went to his seat. He fidgeted, aware of their eyes on, how unsure and tense his classmates were. He held the title of the fourth akuma, but was the second to personally involve his classmates, and from what he was told, held them hostage. 

 

He felt unstead, queasy. 

 

He had no memory of doing that. Didn’t want to believe that he’d do that. But it was what he wanted to believe against a whole class that said otherwise. Even Rose was looking at him with nervous eyes, and those scared eyes were usually saved for Ivan. And now Nino was getting them too. 

 

And it was just so… jarring. Nino ran a hand over his face, pressing his fingers down hard, his glasses jostled under his hand. Before he could get too buried under his frustration and confusion, a hand came on top of his and a voice called out, “Hey.” 

 

Nino cracked one eye open, seeing Marinette standing over him, blue eyes set firmly on him. “We’re ok,” she said, “we all made it out ok. It's going to be fine.” 

 

He nodded, fixing his glasses. “Ye-yeah. I’m sure it will be.” 

 

“If you need to talk…”

 

“Thanks, Marinette.” 

 

For a second, it looked like she wanted to say more, till there was movement behind her and she heard a gasp. She looked up, seeing a wide eyed Adrien peered at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, and quickly left for her seat. 

 

Adrien slowly sunk into his own, Marinette furiously keeping her eyes on her sketchbook instead, starting to sketch. 

 

Nino let out a wry chuckle. “Wow, Marinette’s actually mad at you.” 

 

He immediately regretted it as Adrien winced, sinking in on himself. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Adrien just kept quiet, fiddling a little. Nino prompted, “What happened?” 

 

“We, uh,” Adrien glanced back, making sure Marinette wasn’t listening, “talked. About Chloe.” 

 

“I don’t think that was smart.” 

 

“No. Not at all.” 

 

Nino could see Bustier coming to class, and promised, “We’ll talk during lunch. Maybe I can help you.” 

 

“Thanks, Nino.”

 

* * *

 

Felix was engrossed, his eyes set on the page before him, his mind visualizing the scene before him. He could see the horrid gaze of the draconic monster, its eyes a sickly green that could make someone's insides twist, the mangled jaw full of jagged teeth and the slick saliva dripping from its maw, and snow white body covered in black scars. And there in front of the monster stood the villager, a worn bow clutched in her sweaty hands, facing the brute that had killed her sist— 

 

_ Slam! _

 

Felix jumped, dropping his book and standing up, tense and ready. Chloe peered at him, brow raised. He blushed and scowled, reclaiming his seat. “You scared me,” he grumbled, picking up his book. 

 

“You looked so tense, I figured I had to snap you out of it,” Chloe said. 

 

“It wasn't needed.” Felix returned to his book, set to ignore Chloe. 

 

 _“You need to get away, Elizabeth,”_ _the strange red and black knight told her. He clutched his staff as he moved in front of her, a red disc hanging off it swung back tediously, ready to strike if the foul Mountain King attacked._

 

“Daddy wants to know if you're coming home for lunch.” 

 

“No.” 

 

_ “I'm not leaving, Rome,” she snapped, trying to fight the tremors running through her body, her heart hammering in her ears. “N-not till he's dead.”  _

 

_ The Mountain King let out a horrid laugh, rattling the cave walls around them, making Elizabeth gasp as small chips fell. Rome acted, grabbing the disc and holding it up, creating a big red shiel—  _

 

“Daddy really wants you there to discuss the gala.” 

 

“You’re welcome to take my place,” Felix snapped. 

 

“I'd love to, but he doesn't want me.” 

 

Felix closed his book and set it down, accepting that he wasn't going to be reading in peace. He clasped his hands together, peering at his twin sister dryly. “You're not one to relent so easily. I'm starting to think you're enjoying this.” 

 

“I'm enjoying you being miserable. Not having Daddy's attention.” 

 

“And you're not enjoying Mother's.”

 

She cracked a wry smile. “You both can go back to New York now.” 

 

“Even if she leaves, I'll be staying.” 

 

Chloe huffed, crossing her arms with a scowl. She looked up, seeing Sabrina waving to her. She snapped, “I'll go when I'm ready, Sabrina!” 

 

The redhead flinched and ducked away. Felix peered after her, tired. He commented, “I'm surprised she's still around.” 

 

“We've been together since we were little, why wouldn't she be?” 

 

He hummed, closing his eyes and resting his head on his hands. “You’re going to lose her one day.” 

 

“I doubt it,” Chloe muttered, not liking the knowing tone he had. She got up, declaring, “Well, I'll join him for lunch, and make sure he knows how much of a disappointing son you are.” 

 

“Hn.” 

 

“Ugh,” Chloe huffed, stomping away. Left alone, Felix finally got back to his book, happily picking up where he left off. 

 

* * *

 

“That really didn’t work in your favor.” 

 

Adrien winced, leaning away from Nino. The tired boy frowned, tapping his pencil on the table top, watching as dark clouds rolled in. He proposed, “I’d apologize to Marinette.” 

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

Nino glanced at him, seeing Adrien peer back defensively, shoulders squared and body tense. There was a flickering response in Nino, something equally tense and sensitive. “You upset Marinette,” he pointed out, his tone a little more on edge than he intended. 

 

“I was just trying to help,” Adrien persisted, crossing his arms. “Now you’re mad at me too.” 

 

Nino stood, taking out his bottle, only to pause as he stared down at the bubbles drawn on it. He pocketed, breathing out with a whisper, “Ok, how about this.” 

 

Adrien glanced his way, his gaze guarded. Just like everyone else’s today. 

 

It irritated Nino. 

 

“What if you met someone who knew your old man a long time ago? And they were building up how cool and great he was, and they told you to give him a chance because he used to be great.” 

 

Adrien faltered. 

 

“Yeah, not so great to hear.” Nino slung his bag on his shoulders, starting to head out. He stopped at the door, shoulders sagging with a sigh. “Look, I… I’m sorry, I’m just… I’m not feeling well today.” Not waiting to hear Adrien’s response, Nino left, tugging at his red cap and pulling it down. 

 

Personally, he just wanted to go home.

 

* * *

 

The thunder was loud and angry, a sound that would scare most when they heard it raging. Aurore was not most. Her umbrella open, its handle resting on her shoulder as she approached the rain, watching it come down hard on the sidewalk. Aurore relaxed, watching the rain pour down, hitting the ground hard, spreading in a rush of water. 

 

She closed her eyes, breathing in the thick smell of the storm, letting herself relax, comfortable in this element. In a moment like this, she’s happy to stand near the storm and let it wash everything away. 

 

But, this moment of solitude was short lived as a voice called from above, “You must be always ready for the rain!” 

 

Aurore looked up, gasping to see a soaked hero sitting above her, her bright blue eyes on the blonde, a smile on her lips. 

 

“Yo-you, you’re…” Aurore trailed, watching as the hero came down to join her, still smiling softly as she joined Aurore under the entryway, not minding the water dripping down her form, or her hair sticking to her cheeks. 

 

“Ladybug,” the hero provided, offering a slick hand, then faltered, offering Aurore a sheepish smile. “Sorry, all wet.” 

 

“Its, it’s fine.” 

 

The two stood together for a moment, awkwardly watching the rain pour down in front of them, watching the water slide down the steps and along the sidewalk. Rubbing her arm, Ladybug offered, “I am sorry I didn’t come to you sooner.” 

 

Aurore glanced her way. 

 

“I never came to check up on you after…” 

 

“It's not been good.” 

 

Ladybug winced, bowing her head. Aurore continued, “Alec has taken great pleasure in dragging my name in the dirt. And it's been hard trying to get into the business I want to get into…” 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“Since they keep popping up, I’m hoping the heat will lay off…” 

 

“It will,” Ladybug promised. 

 

Aurore snorted, amused and unsure. She asked Ladybug, “When are you going to get him?” .

 

“...We don't know. I've been asking those who have become akumas if there's anything they can give about Hawk Moth and, well…” 

 

“He's an elusive storm.” 

 

“He is.”

 

“...I have a feeling that what I'm going to tell you will be a lot of the same.” 

 

“Probably. But you may have something I haven’t heard before. That is, if you’re ready to talk about it.” 

 

Aurore was quiet for a moment, considering what she was about to tell Ladybug. “Well, I was upset with my loss, and I heard a voice in my head. He said really appealing things, things that sounded right. And… I wanted it. I wanted what he offered. I wanted to act out. It was… a temptation.” 

 

“Is there any chance you recognized the voice?” Ladybug asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

Ladybug sighed. “I see, thank you for your time.” 

 

“Just, catch this man as soon as you can.” 

 

“I will. And, when I have the chance, I’ll clear your name.” 

 

Aurore nodded, fiddling with her umbrella. She looked up when Ladybug drew near, offering her a small smile. “And, if you need some help to ease back into the public view, the girl that lives in that bakery is looking for a model.” Ladybug pointed down the way, to a bakery Aurore has noticed before, but had yet to visit. 

 

“I may,” Aurore said. 

 

Ladybug backed off, offering her a smile. “Thank you for your time! Do you, uh, need help getting home?” 

 

Aurore shook her head. “I’d rather walk in the rain.” 

 

“Ok, you have a good night.” 

 

Ladybug rushed off, leaving Aurore alone to peer after her, then focused on the rain once more, frowning thoughtfully. She glanced at the bakery, then turned away, taking her first few steps into the downpour and letting the dreariness wrap around her. 


	13. Smother

Felix’s father unknowingly set his mother off. Audrey Bourgeois was now working with Gabriel Agreste to start off a little fashion competition. Felix was able to hear whispers of it one morning. His mother on the phone, Gabriel’s name uttered here and there, coming up with a plan for a little competition, something to stir up the fashion crowd. 

 

Knowing his mother, it was going to lead to something grander, a first step in a bigger show. And working with Gabriel, Felix wondered who then will end up star model, him or Adrien? 

 

Felix paused when a soft paw pressed at his cheek, over and over again. Felix glanced over, sending the cat kwami a dry look. Plagg peered back up, tail curling to and fro behind him, barely containing himself. 

 

“Plagg,” Felix warned. 

 

Plagg’s lips curled up as a Cheshire smile, his paw slowly up to tap Felix’s cheek again. Felix glared down at him, silently daring him to do it. Plagg dared, his paw barely coming to touch Felix’s cheek before the blond reached up to swat him away. 

 

With a giddy cackle, Plagg darted away, an energetic black blur. Felix made a face as he watched the kwami go, sighing to himself. He always had an energetic moment once a blue moon. And with it— 

 

There was a loud clutter, Felix looking over just in time to see his school books knocked off his dresser and sent to the floor. He sighed, sliding his book back on the shelf before heading to the mess to clean up. 

 

Only to drop the books when Chloe loudly shrieked, “What do you mean I’m not going to the gala?” 

 

Felix stood, turning to eye the doorway. He felt Plagg settle on the back of his head, peering over the blond, making his own face. “Loud,” the kwami grumbled, pushing off Felix’s head to dart around. Felix turned after him, calling out, “Plagg.”

 

Plagg paused, turning to eye the boy. 

 

Felix pointed to the mess on the floor. “Clean that up.” 

 

Plagg stuck his tongue out after him as Felix slipped out into the hall. He found his father pursuing the upset Chloe around the lounge, her lip sticking out, arms crossed, a scowl on her face. Behind her, her father was a fretful mess, trying to ease his upset daughter.

 

“The day of is picture day, you love picture day.” 

 

“But I always go with on galas, I'm Paris’ princess. If I don't show—”

 

“The world would continue on,” Audrey cut in, walking by, eyes set on a tablet. She stopped, sparing a hard look at Chloe. “You go, you're just going to sour our reputation.” 

 

“Moooom!” 

 

“I'm up to trade places with Chloe,” Felix said. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Andre huffed, giving Felix a stern look. “You’re the future mayor of Paris, as my heir, you must be seen in public with me!” The mayor declared, then faltered, looking down to see Chloe glaring at him. “Oh, I didn't mean anything by it my little diamond—”

 

Chloe just scoffed.  

 

“Mother,” Felix whispered as Audrey walked by, tugging at her shirt hem. 

 

“Oh, kitten,” Audrey cooed, giving Felix’s cheek a pat, “between the two of you, I’d rather you come. I know you don’t want to, but that’s the way of politics and show business.” Felix made a face, and when Chloe turned to glare at him, he returned it before he headed back to the library. He growled when he found the books still on the floor, the frisky Plagg scratching at the surface. 

 

“Plagg!” 

 

The little gremlin darted away with a snicker, too energetic and mischievous to care. Felix picked up the book, relieved to see that Plagg’s little claws didn’t leave a scratch on the surface. Sending the playful kwami a look, Felix cleaned up the mess, and got ready for the coming gala. If he was going to go, he was going to look his sleekest.

 

* * *

 

Damocles was evil sometimes, really, really evil. 

 

Attending Francoise Dupont for the last three years, Marinette can confirm this. While he didn't go out of his way to cause trouble, he did enjoy pulling the rug underneath their feet. Today, it came as the hardly brought up picture day. 

 

“To capture the you at the start of the year,” he'd say. And he wanted to capture them naturally,  so little warnings of the date were given, leaving students looking as they usually did or worse off. 

 

Marinette heard it all before, and was now hearing Alya’s first grumble about this.

 

”I would've at least put my hair up,” Alya said. “And wore something else, I wear this almost every day,” Alya tugged at her plaid shirt, pouting. 

 

Marinette just nodded sagely, having gone through this before. All she could do was pat Alya’s shoulder, offering a little bit of comfort for this. Both paused when they saw Chloe walk by, dressed in an outfit of blue and yellow, her hair down, looking ready for this picture day. Both made a face as they watched her join Sabrina. 

 

“Well, someone was informed,” Alya grumbled. 

 

“Well, he is in the mayor’s pocket,” Marinette said. 

 

Alya grimaced, then turned it into a thoughtful frown. Sparing a wild look around, she scooted closer, whispering to Marinette, “He’s very corrupt, right? I proved that, as Lady Wifi?” 

 

“I think so,” Marinette replied lowly. “I wasn’t there though. Um, was any of what you uncovered saved?”

 

“No.” 

 

Marinette frowned. 

 

“But, I have a thought,” Alya persisted. “What if the mayor was Hawk Moth?” 

 

Marinette raised a brow. “The mayor?” she repeated. 

 

“Think about it! He’s corrupt, has the power, and now a way to keep that power.” 

 

“But you went after him as Lady Wifi,” Marinette pointed out. 

 

“Well, Ladybug’s not Ladybug all the time. And she powers down after she uses a signature move. Making akumas seem to be Hawk Moth’s big move, so maybe I got to him while he was powered down.”

 

“Also that means he’s making akumas that are hurting his own city, giving him a lot more pressure.” 

 

“But, he’s the only mayor handling them, and taking advantage of Miraculous Ladybug. Making himself some big public supporter. So, he’s Hawk Moth.” 

 

Marinette could feel Tikki shifting in her purse, no down dying to talk about this with Marinette, but now wasn’t the time. For now, she humored Alya with a maybe, thinking over the possibility, turning to eye the surrounding students. Her class was scattered about into groups, Ivan stood alone except for Alix hanging nearby. Aurore she also saw hanging by herself, majority of Mendeleiev’s class hanging around a blushing Mireille, no doubt showering her with praise and encouragement for becoming the weather girl. Nino appeared to be the only turned akuma that was working on fixing his image, talking with Kim and Max while Adrien hung close. 

 

His green eyes met hers and Marinette quickly turned away. 

 

Her attention was captured when she heard Rose pleading, “Come on! It's our first school picture together! I’d like us both to be in it!” 

 

She glanced over, seeing Rose gently pulling Juleka along, her bright smile trying to counter the dour frown on the goth’s limps. 

 

“It won’t be much,” Juleka mumbled. 

 

“Why?” Marinette asked aloud, drawing the two girls’ gaze to her. Alya turned to them, mildly curious. Unnerved by the attention, Juleka turned away, mumbling. 

 

“I can’t hear you,” Alya said, making Juleka wince. 

 

She pulled out her phone and drew near so she was close to them all, Marinette and Alya got up to look alongside Rose, leaning in to see Juleka show them a handful of pictures with her in it, all of them sharing the same theme: Juleka’s face was covered and left unseen, by hands, random sheets of paper blown by the wind, and pigeons. 

 

“It’s a family curse,” Juleka said. “It comes back every few generations and I got it this time.” 

 

“I doubt that happens all the time,” Alya said. 

 

“It does…” 

 

“Maybe it won’t happen this year,” Marinette offered optimistically. 

 

Juleka blinked at Marinette, looking unsure, but did offer a small smile. 

 

“Alright!” the photographer called out, drawing all eyes to him. He clapped his hands, keeping attention, “It's time to get together people, we got a picture to take!” 

 

Everyone gathered around the benches, Juleka being pulled along by Rose. It took a lot of shuffling up before everyone was situated where the photographer was happy. Despite this, there was one who wasn’t happy.

 

“I want to be next to Adrien,” Chloe declared loudly from where she stood on the back. A few dry looks were shot her way but Chloe ignored them, glaring at the photographer, daring him to disagree. 

 

‘You’re not close in height,” Vincent waved off. 

 

“Yes we are!” Chloe snapped, jumped down, shoving Juleka aside, nearly shoving her off the stands. She grabbed Adrien’s head, pulling down so they were closer in height. “See!”

 

“Chloe,” Adrien warned softly. 

 

“Back off.”

 

There was an instinctive flicker of fear when Chloe’s sharp eyes met Marinette’s glare, but she kept at it, standing firm. Next to her, Alya joined. “Yeah, it took like, twenty minutes for us to get situated, stay in the back where you belong.” 

 

“Watch it, Cesaire.” 

 

“Th-that’s my spot,” Juleka quietly added, her reddish brown eye staring back at Chloe, a tremble in her body. 

 

“You’re not going to be seen anyway, what difference does it?” Chloe huffed, watching a flicker of hurt cross Juleka’s face. 

 

“Chloe!” Marinette snapped. 

 

“Can you chill?” Alya huffed.

 

“Please, Chloe,” Rose pleaded. 

 

“Shut up!” Chloe yelled, too fed up to humor them. First she couldn’t go to the gala and now this, this wasn’t fai— 

 

“Enough!” the photographer snapped, clapping his hands loudly. “You, ragazza, in the back!”

 

“No!” 

 

“I’m the photographer, I know what I want, and I want you in the back.” 

 

“Do you know who I am?!” 

 

“A ragazza who doesn’t know anything about photography, now to the back!” 

 

Chloe gaped at him, offended. She turned to the headmaster, demanding, “Are you going to let him talk to me like this?!”

 

“Er…” 

 

“Enough.” 

 

Everyone looked over to see Mendeleiev sharply glaring at them all. “We’re wasting enough time with this already,” she said. “Chloe Bourgeois, head to the back like the man instructs, or you’ll be cut out of this picture entirely.” 

 

“But—”

 

“Now!” 

 

Chloe stomped her foot and growled, heading to the back as commanded, Mendeleiev’s sharp eyes making sure she goes with no trouble. Her gaze went to Bustier and Damocles for one last sharp look, before she nodded to Vincent. One of her students, a tanned boy with dark brown hair covering half of his face and bright blue eyes, came up to talk to her, drawing Mendeleiev’s attention away. 

 

It was in this moment that Vincent fired off the camera, only for it to fizzle and hiss. Vincent drew away with a hum, frowning as he stared down at it. “Solo un momento!” Vincent declared, rushing away to grab more film, grumbling to himself. 

 

Next to Adrien, Juleka’s shoulders tensed up, coming to rub her arm, anxious for what it could mean. Her whole life, this curse has kept her from seeing her image recorded, any kind of picture or portrait, her face was ruined or blocked, just like her whole life. It was going to be the same. It was going to be the same. It wasgoingtobethesameitwasgoingtobethesameitwas— 

 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Juleka uttered out, dropping down and hurrying away, Bustier making no move to stop her. In her rush, a few eyes watched her go, most with curious concern, and one with a cunning plan. Leaning over, Chloe whispered her order to Sabrina. “Make sure she doesn’t come back.” 

 

Sabrina blinked at her, brow raised. 

 

“Go!” Chloe hissed and Sabrina hopped to it, jumping down and easily excusing, “Bathroom.” She followed after Juleka into the bathroom. Juleka was unaware of this, rushing into the closest stall, closing the door behind her and sitting herself down, she worked on her breathing, her head bent low, hands set on either side. In the quiet of the bathroom, she tried to listen past her own breathing, she thought back to her brother, the gentle song he’d play. She focused on the music that played in her mind,  could imagine his warm back pressed against her, helping her calm down and settle her mind. 

 

Caught up in this, she didn’t hear the footsteps that came in, but did hear something being set against the door. 

 

“H-hello?” she called out, hearing footsteps hurry away. She stood, staring at the towering door of the bathroom stall, clicking in her mind that it was too tall to climb and there was no way to crawl under it. All the walls were too tall, and she felt scared as she gazed upon them. She tried the door, wishing to get out, and the fear spiked when it didn’t move. 

 

She was trapped, alone in this stall.

 

Her arms came around to hold herself tightly as she sunk to the floor, starting to tremble from where she sat in a crouch. Her breathing became faster as the anxieties started clutter up her mind, deafening the soothing songs Luka often played for her. In this panicked state, she didn’t see the butterfly as it curved over the stall and drifted down to rest on her bracelet. 

 

_ “Sometimes it feels like the world just wants to smother you.”  _

 

Juleka went still, a sudden calm washing over, a relief in comparison to before.  _ “You want to shine, don’t you? Smother it back, Refleckta, so you’ll never be cut out again.” _

 

Juleka smiled, a rush of confidence and certainty settling over her. She stood as darkness covered, replacing her, improving her. The bathroom door was kicked open, the chair that was set there sent into the wall. Refleckta walked out of it, standing fall and sure, a coy smile on her lips, her eyes glowing a vibrant gold. 

 

She smiled at her reflection, declaring, “Never again, Hawk Moth, I’ll fill its existence with my own reflection. Starting with the one who trapped me.” 

 

Sabrina never made it far. 


	14. Exposure

To anyone who said galas were fun, did not go to galas often, and were blissfully oblivious to what it always is. Galas were flashy games, for fancily dressed and weasels to play. A chance to display wealth and power. And while under the guise of a charity, allowing the rich to look good and humor their public image, 

 

In the center of all this were his parents, their arms around each other, acting in sync, turning to each other with voices full of love and coy. In public, they were the perfect couple, loving each despite the distance between, always together, so full of fondness and knowing each other so well; one wouldn’t think they fought all the time, were at each other’s throats, from just a single glance. 

 

Alongside this act, it was Felix that got extended pressure. Audrey and Andre’s perfect son. The golden child. The one who will succeed either or both parents. The expectation was high, and with it, the need to be poised and certain of where he stood. Even when he himself wasn’t so certain. Definitely not the politics his father desired. 

 

“I can’t believe you.” 

 

Felix blinked, looking down to see Plagg boldly hanging out of his vest pocket. “As my human, you have one job.”

 

“...One job?” 

 

“Feed me boundless, cheesy offerings! And this is the fanciest of the fancy! And I haven’t even gotten a single block, kid! I’m  the God of Sabotage, men have trembled at the sight of me!” 

 

“You’re twelve centimeters tall.” 

 

“And I was feared!” Plagg continued, “And I was worshipped! I had the greatest cuisines of fish, mushrooms, and catnip! Now a days, I just want cheese. That’s all I want. And you’re not delivering, kid.” 

 

“My apologies, oh tiny one.” 

 

Plagg stuck a little bright pink tongue at him, then caught sight of someone’s approach and ducked down into his pocket, hiding away. Felix looked up just enough to see a man approaching him. Tall, poised, with frosty, arrogant blue eyes that looked down on Felix like he was a child. Felix narrowed his eyes back at him, unwilling to back down as the man came to stand over him. 

 

“So you’re Felix Bourgeois,” the man noted aloud. “I do believe I have seen you around Francoise Dupont.” 

 

“And you’re…?” Felix prompted in a slight, disinterested tone. There was a flicker of satisfaction at the displeasure in the man eyes before it gone, answering with a small chuckle. 

 

“Armond D’Argencourt. Politician, and part time teacher. I run the gym and host to the fencing club, the best in Paris, I must say.”

 

“An actual fact? Or just your own opinion?” Felix asked, voice full of genuine curiosity. By the look he got, he was sure that if he was Chat, his tail would be flicking to and fro, full of coy confidence. 

 

D’Argencourt didn’t share the amusement, staring down at Felix dryly. Felix peered back, unafraid. 

 

“You really are a child of the Bourgeois,” D’Argencourt noted aloud. “Insensitive and arrogant.”

 

“I prefer honest and confidence.” 

 

That earned him a chuckle. “Your whole family would, I’m sure. Either way, I’ll leave you to your brooding. I’ll be running for office when the elections start, and I was curious to see the Bourgeois family. It doesn’t do your family a lot favors with one child missing. Is this a favoritism I’m seeing?” 

 

“It is none of your business,” Felix said. 

 

“Oh it is, while your father tries to hold onto his seat, I have a better claim for the office than him. And I see to reclaim the office any means necessary. I suggest you warn your family to walk carefully, I’ll be watching closely.” 

 

Felix narrowed his eyes, feeling Plagg press at his chest through the vest’s pocket. D’Argencourt smiled at his silence, and walked off, leaving the boy to glare after him. Felix noticed that a good few other guests were turning to eye him, now that D’Argencourt has made his location officially known, having drawn attention to it. And they looked like they wanted to talk to him… 

 

Making a face, he quickly wandered away from his secluded spot and into open waters. As expected, the sharks were quick to come his way. Felix was stopped in his endeavor for solitude, showered with questions of his political views, his political future, trying to appeal to his father through him, seeking favors and offering deals. Fifteen minutes into this, the air filled with words, and eyes always on him, Felix was getting fed up. There was no break, no quiet, no peace. 

 

In his latest escape, his selectively helpful kwami peeked out, whispering a solution. “Hey, you wanna sneak away, sit on a random roof, and eat cheese?” 

 

“You can have the cheese,” Felix said, fed up enough to agree to Plagg’s proposition. His father was going to be furious but in this moment, Felix didn’t care. He just wanted peace and quiet. 

 

“Well you better grab me some first!”

 

* * *

 

Not long after Juleka and Sabrina left, the photographer returned and Chloe jumped into Juleka’s spot, grabbed Adrien and pulled him close, just as the picture was taken. 

 

“Chloe!” Adrien cried out in protest, drawing away from the satisfied blonde, drawing all eyes to them. 

 

“Juleka wasn’t in the picture,” Marinette said. 

 

“She wasn't going to show anyway,” Chloe said. 

 

“Sabrina wasn’t in it either,” Rose pointed out. 

 

“Who cares?” Chloe snapped. To the headmaster, she huffed, “Don’t we have a schedule to keep?” 

 

“Yes, we do,” Damocles agreed, nodding to Bustier. “Move your class along.” 

 

“But two students were excluded,” Marinette protested. 

 

“They were aware we had a schedule to keep,” Damocles said. 

 

“Juleka just told you she was going to the bathroom!” Marinette huffed, turning to Bustier. 

 

“Well…” the teacher was cut off by a racket, everyone turning to see someone in a bright pink stumble out into the open, falling to the floor. 

 

“Ew!” Chloe cried out as what had to be an akuma look up at them with wide eyes. 

 

“Run,” the akuma uttered, just as another came into view behind the first. The second smile, lifting up her wrist, eyes locked on Chloe. 

 

“Time for all of you to get a makeover,” the akuma declared, a pink beam firing out of her bracelet. Marinette was one of the few that ducked away, escaping the first shot, hearing Chloe’s scared shriek behind her. Marinette didn’t see who got hit, heading to hide herself away. 

 

When alone, she whispered, breathing hard, “That’s gotta be Juleka.” 

 

“And she can make people look like her,” Tikki whispered, wide eyed. “She’ll be hard to find if she makes so many!” 

 

“Leave me alone!” she heard Chloe shriek. 

 

“Well, at least we know she has a target,” Marinette offered before she transformed, hurrying out, getting higher ground as she took in the situation. She winced to see almost half the school was already pink, though the true akuma gave herself away, firing off her beam recklessly. Ladybug narrowed her eyes, concluding what her item was. Throwing out her yo-yo, she sped around, heading behind the akuma, dropping down on the second floor. 

 

Keeping low, she hurried after the akuma, but before she could get close, the akuma turned, firing a beam straight at Ladybug. 

 

“Look out!” 

 

Another body rushed in front of her, taking the beam for her, skidding back into her. Bright eyes turned to her, asking, “You ok?” 

 

She blinked up at the changed person in surprise, nodding. Ahead, the akuma ran off, taking advantage of Ladybug’s distraction. 

 

“Oh shoot,” Ladybug muttered, moving to hurry past the changed person, only to stumble as she heard pursuing footsteps. Whipping around, she said strictly, “You can’t follow me.” 

 

“What? Why not?” the changed person wondered, looking hurt. 

 

“You’re a civilian,” she pointed out, “it's dangerous.” 

 

“I’m already changed, and it's not like the beam hurts. I can take the blows for you.”

 

She frowned, looking unconvinced. Desperately, the changed person revealed, “I’m your partner, Chat, I want to help. Watch your back, Ladybug.” 

 

“Chat?” she blinked in surprise, brow raised. She drew near, eyes narrowing. “I guess it alters your personality too, not just appearance…” 

 

“Yep! So, how about, LB, will you let me help you?” Chat pleaded, blinking his eyelashes at her. “If it helps, I do have claws now,” he added, wiggling his long nails. 

 

That got her. Despite the situation, she giggled. “Ok, alright. Be careful. We don’t know what else she can do.” 

 

“Always, Ladybug.”

 

* * *

 

Plagg was appeased, and Felix was content. He leaned against the frame of the Eiffel Tower, the only sound around him was the blow of the wind, and Plagg inhaling cheese. This was much better. More alone, more secluded, and no way for anyone to easily get to him. This was how Felix would rather spend his late morning. 

 

But as he turned his pale eyes to the world below, he blinked, watching as the streets came alive with a wild beam and pink starting to flood the streets. He leaned forward, asking aloud, “What’s going on down there?” 

 

Plagg paused in his eating, looking down as well and making a face. “Something that’ll interrupt my cheese time, again.” 

 

Felix stood, starting to summon, “Plagg…”

 

“Wait! At least let me finish! I’m so close! Pigeons don’t deserve this luxury of cheese!” 

 

“Claws out,” Felix finished, dropping down from the bar he had lounged on. Behind him, the kwami groaned, becoming a dark blur that pursued him. The magic wrapped around the blond, encasing him in black, securing his safety as he fell. Black boots  _ clanked _ on the metal as he slid down, eyes narrowing as he drew near. Leaping off the Eiffel Tower, he dove to the ground, landing on his feet, barely feeling the collision. 

 

He was off, just as a beam was sent at him, tailing him as he darted around. When it stopped, he stopped, landing on all fours, claws hissing as they skidded over cobblestone. The akuma glared at him with her bright eyes, declaring, “You’re not going to cross my path today, alley cat.” 

 

He grinned back, firing off easily, “Don’t you know? Cats always go where they wish?” He dodged another beam. “And this cat isn't going to be so easily deterred.” 

The akuma narrowed her eyes, then looked over, seeing a bus drive by. She fired at it, turning the driver into another copy, and much smaller than what the driver used to be, the bus swerved, out of control. With a curse, Chat tore after it, catching up in minutes. As people scrambled to avoid the bus, Chat slid in through a window, coming to the front.

 

“Brace yourselves!” he shouted before he summoned, “Cataclysm!” 

 

He slammed his hand on the dashboard, sabotaging the bus’ run of mayhem. With a squeal, it came to a stop, the engine hissing in displeasure. Chat released a breath, slipping out before anyone could say anything. He sought for the akuma, scowling when he didn’t see her. He glanced down at his ring, seeing it was still full. 

 

Five minutes. Five minutes to find Ladybug and resolve this akuma. Taking out his baton, he shot up skywards, coming to perch on the small tip, ears perked up, seeking his partner. He saw a flicker of red heading for an alley, he dove for her, heading on the roofs. He stopped on the roof, his body going tense seeing another look a like coming up behind Ladybug. Pupils going thin, Chat dropped down, landing right onto the copy, pinning them down. 

 

The copy squawked, grunting as he hit the ground, protesting, “Hey! Get off!”

 

“Chat?” 

 

He looked up, seeing a surprised Ladybug turning to them, then she narrowed her eyes, insisting, “It’s ok, he’s not the akuma.” 

 

He didn’t move immediately, an instinctive resistance to let his capture go. But as Ladybug looked on, Chat got up, letting the look alike rise, turning weary bright eyes to Chat. He turned to see Ladybug, seeing a firm, strict stare directed his way, her hands on her hips. “So you’re not Chat,” she said, making the copy wince. 

 

“Well, uh…”

 

“Who are you?” Chat asked lowly, making the copy stiffen. 

 

“Adrien Agreste…” came the wincing answer, looking up nervously at Chat. Chat didn’t look surprised, Adrien was surprised to find it was Ladybug who looked more upset. 

 

“What?” she repeated. 

 

Adrien wasn’t sure if he wanted to repeat his answer. 

 

“What were you  _ thinking _ ?” she growled, coming into his space, making him back up, wide eyed. “You’re a civilian! You can’t go pretending to be a hero!” 

 

“Ladybug.” 

 

She glanced at Chat, seeing a level gaze directed at her. She puffed up her cheeks, then let it go with a sigh. Turning back to Adrien, she said stiffly, “I do appreciate that you wanted to help. But you aren’t a hero, there’s no miraculous to protect or enhance you. Pretending to be a hero like that is a big liability for us and a risk, I thought you were Chat Noir and that could’ve jeopardize the mission. You don’t think like Chat does, you wouldn’t have been able to help out as needed or how I would expect.” She turned away, finishing off, “Don’t ever do this again, Agreste.” 

 

She zipped away, Chat following behind her, not offering they any comment, leaving Adrien alone in the alley. On the roof, she turned to him, revealing, “The akuma, Refleckta, she has a grudge against Chloe, and I’m betting she went to hide away home.”

 

“Very probable.” 

 

“Think we can rope her into being our bait?” Ladybug asked. 

 

“Possibly, but we’re going to need more of a plan.” 

 

“And someplace secluded where she won’t be able to hit more people and hide among the crowd... “ Ladybug snapped her fingers, pointing to the tv station. “Room 7B would be empty at this time! We can use that!” When Chat eyed her curiously, Ladybug sheepishly revealed, “Uh, an auntie works there.” 

 

“Ah.” 

 

“Let’s see if we can rope Chloe into this, and a little Lucky Charm, this will be all wrapped up.” 

 

Chat grinned. “Sounds like a plan.” 

 

They dashed away for the hotel, ignoring the boy they left behind in the alley, his shoulders sagging as he peered after them. He rubbed his arm, turning to wander home.

 

* * *

 

Things worked out and the day was saved, but it wasn’t as entirely wrapped up as Marinette deemed it to be. 

 

“We need to retake the picture.” 

 

Marinette stood firm, but her request was polite, peering up at the photographer with gentle eyes. Juleka and Rose stood behind her, gazing hopefully at the man, watching him rub his chin. 

 

“It skipped out on a few of our classmates,” Marinette said. “And all should be included.” 

 

“Well,” the photographer started off, only to be cut off by Chloe. 

 

“No way! We already got the perfect picture!” she snapped, barging in, looking like she was ready to push Marinette aside, only to stop as the sharp eyes of the photographer turned to her. She crossed her arms, glaring at Marinette. 

 

“I’d be scared to see what you think a perfect picture is,” the photographer said, and Marinette had to resist the urge to smile. 

 

“Well! It’s not needed! We’re already done for the day, right, Headmaster?” Chloe called out loudly, making Damocles stiffen up. 

 

“Er, yes,” Damocles agreed, coming over to join them. “It’s unfortunate not everyone was included, but what’s done is done. They knew picture day was today, its their own fault.” Juleka flinched, wrapping her arms around her middle. Rose gently pried a hand loose, giving her a gentle squeeze. 

 

“So it's fine that I, Mayor Andre Bourgeois’ son, was excluded from picture day and can’t even have a chance of a reshoot so that I can be?” 

 

Damocles stiffened while Chloe scowled. Everyone turned, seeing the cold eyed Felix peering at them flatly, looking unimpressed. 

 

“Er…” was all Damocles could offer him. “W-well, we already paid the photographer, there’s no more expense to spare—”

 

“Money will not be an issue,” Felix cut in. 

 

“Well, the courtyard will be booked—”

 

“Who said pictures needed to be on school grounds?” the photographer asked, grinning. Marinette beamed beside him, amused turning to the red faced Chloe.  

 

“After school, then?” Felix proposed, and receiving a nod, he turned to Chloe, declaring, “You don’t need to join in since you already had your ‘perfect picture’.” 

 

“Oooooh,” Alya called in the background. 

 

With a growl, Chloe shoved past Felix, grumbling all the way about how horrible this day and how she was turned ugly, and the rest of the group dispersed till it was only Marinette and Felix left alone. 

 

“That was actually very nice, Felix,” Marinette noted aloud, offering him a small smile. All she got was a blink before he turned and left. “Still rude,” she muttered. 

 

Tikki popped out, voicing aloud, “I’m surprised he cares. I didn’t think he did.” 

 

“I guess he cares a little more than what most think,” Marinette proposed. “I wonder if he’ll end up smiling…” 

 

Felix in fact did not smile during the pictures taken in the park, but, his eyes were softer than usual, his body relaxed as his classmates started to goof around while he stood off to the side, with Juleka’s face clear and seen in all the pictures taken, the biggest smile on her face. It was the most the class of Caline Bustier have ever done to hang out, coming together and having fun with these pictures. 

 

For Felix, it could be argued that there was some bit of enjoyment in this moment, not that Felix would ever confirm it. It does mean something to Plagg though when he found Felix had hung up the picture that was sent to him. 


	15. Thinking Ahead

Adrien had hung in the background, watching as Marinette talked with the photographer, and then turned to stand against the headmaster and Chloe for a picture reshoot. While watching, he glanced over as Nino came to join him, leaning on the wall. “What’s going on?” Nino asked.

 

“Marinette’s fighting for a reshoot, to get that girl included.” 

 

“Juleka?” Adrien nodded. Nino smiled slightly, “That’s very nice of her. She’s really been stepping up for others lately, I wonder what kicked it off.” 

 

Adrien wouldn’t know. His thoughts were still on Ladybug’s strict and angry stare. 

 

“Adrikins!” 

 

He jumped, looking up just in time to see Chloe rushing his way, grabbing him in a hug that’s too tight, making his tense up. Next to him, Nino rolled his eyes, turning to watch Marinette talk with the photographer, Chloe’s twin standing near. 

 

“Can you believe them?” Chloe cried out, “it's not fair! I couldn’t go to the gala, I couldn’t get my picture with you, and now they’re going to do it again without me! It's not fair!” 

 

“You’re not being very fair.” 

 

Chloe stiffened against him, and Adrien was still tense. The words came out quick than he anticipated, and he could only watch tensely as Chloe slowly drew away, gazing up at him with a gape. Beside them, Nino watched on with wide eyes, looking between them. 

 

“What?” Chloe whispered. 

 

Adrien gulped, shuffling on his feet, stating, “You’re, you’re not very nice, Chloe. You’ve been really mean to other people, and, I don’t like it. I want you to stop.” 

 

They were staring at him. He wanted them to stop staring. He hoped they would stop staring. 

 

Chloe did. She rounded on Nino, accusing, “You!” Nino narrowed his eyes back at her, straightening, ready to fight. 

 

“No. It’s not him,” Adrien persisted, drawing Chloe’s blue eyes back to him. “It’s  _ you _ , Chloe.” Chloe gaped at him, offended and hurt. Adrien continued, the words coming easier than he thought they would. “You’re always mean. Always looking down on people, and, because of you, everyone is still really nervous to hang out with me. You, you need to stop. Else, I don’t want to be friends with you anymore.” 

 

“I-I, you!” Chloe stuttered, finishing it with a growl. “Fine! You know what! I don’t care! I don’t need someone as ungrateful as you in my life! Good riddance!” She stomped away, snapping at Sabrina when the skittish girl was ready to follow her. 

 

Behind her, Nino cheered, slinging an arm around Adrien, pulling him close as he congratulated, “You did it! You told Chloe off! She’s out of your life!” 

 

“Ye-yeah, I did,” Adrien mumbled, unable to really celebrate with Nino. He felt a little hollow, off, and shaken. He wasn’t friends with Chloe anymore. It was done. 

 

It didn’t feel him with relief. 

 

For Chloe, she was enraged and hurt and didn’t know how to handle it aside from slamming the limo door closed behind her. When the driver turned to glare at her, she glared back, making him snap away, dreading to have her ire directed at him. 

 

“Home,” she commanded. 

 

“B-but Master Felix—”

 

“He isn’t coming. Not yet. Take. Me. Home, now!” 

 

He sped forward, not stopping till they arrived. Grabbing her bag, she hurried to her room, ignoring her parents when she passed them, slammed the door behind her, ordered a platter of chocolate, and dropped onto her bed, sobbing. 

 

How could he? How could he…

 

* * *

 

Marinette flicked her pen back and forth, glaring at the conspiracy board she was developing, one she was going to show Alya so that they could really dive into this. Though, at this point, it wasn't much of a conspiracy board. Just a few pictures put up and details written beside them, trying to get some sort clue about Hawk Moth. The latest addition was the thought Alya shared, about the mayor as Hawk Moth. It was a wild thought, and she was having trouble grasping what he would gain from destroying his own city. But Alya was adamant on it, and there was no other lead so far… 

 

Despite how destructive he can be, Hawk Moth was cautious. 

 

All Marinette was that he wanted their miraculouses, spoke with empathy and came with temptation, gave people power though, it warped their mind and behavior. Some of it was still the victim, and from what she’s seen, it was a public debate how much could be blamed on the victim. Since a lot of them has been middle schoolers, the public has been reluctant to tear into them, out of all, Aurore probably did have the worst of it. Alongside none of them want to be approached at school… 

 

“I’m really impressed.”

 

Marinette glanced over to see Tikki floating nearby, peering up at the speculation board Marinette was putting together. The kwami offered her a warm smile, praising, “You’re really putting a lot of thought and care into this, it's amazing.” 

 

“It’d be more amazing if I had a definite lead.” 

 

“It would be,” Tikki agreed, “but some things can’t be helped, not till he makes a mistake. All we can do is wait.”

 

Marinette sighed, slouching in her seat, pouting. “It's a frustrating feeling.” 

 

“It is. But, there is little we can do about it right now.” 

 

Marinete glanced at Tikki, debating if she should asked, and caved to it. She carefully asked, “Do you… know the kwami that Hawk Moth has?”

 

“I do, his name is Nooroo. He’s very sweet, and his favorite food are cinnamon rolls.” 

 

“We’ll have to get him some when this is over,” Marinette said, making Tikki beam.

 

“He would love that!” 

 

Marinette smiled slightly, only to falter, pushing, “But… do you think he’s doing ok?” She watched Tikki, seeing a flicker of something in her dark eyes before the kwami beamed, misdirecting her holder. 

 

“He’s fine, I’m sure. But you really are an amazing Ladybug, Marinette! So well chosen.” The kwami giggled in delight, curling up on herself, giving Marinette a warm look. 

 

Marinette though, sharp for her age, caught the flicker. Her shoulders sagged a little at Tikki not answering her, but forced a smile, humoring the kwami. “You’re just saying that.” 

 

“It’s true!” Tikki insisted, diving at the chance to change the subject and seeing an opportunity to raise Marinette’s confidence. “A miraculous doesn’t come to just anyone! Not everyone can pull them off well. To be a ladybug, you need a strong sense of justice, a heart that cares for all, even strangers, an ability to plan and to be resourceful. Though, at the core, my miraculous is given out to the resourceful. But you have all those amazing traits, Marinette! You’re an amazing Ladybug!” 

 

Marinette’s smile grew, her cheeks a little pink. Clearing her throat, she asked, “So, um, if this is true, what about the Black Cat?” 

 

“Plagg’s ring usually goes to the cunning, at the core, but can go to those willing to be aggressive, are able to calculate and plan as they work, though can be a lot more direct and straightforward than Ladybugs,” Tikki answered, unable to help but make a slight face. “Ideally, they’re meant to work for the greater good, but to sabotage, most don’t have that good of a heart or the best intentions. And Plagg…” Tikki sighed.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Marinette wondered. 

 

“Let’s just say he’s not as involved as he could be.” Tikki waved the subject away, changing it quickly. “And since I know you’re curious, for the Butterfly, often, they’re giving to those who see potential. They have good judge of characters, can see someone’s strength and know how to use it well. Not only is there a lot of emotion put into the Butterfly’s power, but emotion as well, and they’re given to people who like to make connections.” 

 

With a chuckle, Tikki added, “You could be a really good Butterfly, Marinette.” 

 

“Re-really?” 

 

“You have been doing what a true Butterfly would, going to people individually, offer them support, listen, and provide solutions. And you do know someone’s potential, back during Stormy Weather, about Alya’s potential.” 

 

Marinette hummed thoughtfully, considering this. She murmured, “Maybe… but now, I don’t know if I could let someone fight my battles for me.” 

 

“Actually, the Butterfly can fight,” Tikki revealed, seating herself on Marinette’s knee. “The tool is a cane sword. If Hawk Moth desired, he could fight alongside his akumas.” 

 

Marinette went a little wide eyed. “He has a sword?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Tikki, I just have a yo-yo.” Marinette paused, thinking back to a few days. “You mentioned that there was another power…?” 

 

Tikki shifted on her knee, frowning as she weighed out what she should say. 

 

Catching on, Marinette started to reassure, “You don’t have to tell me—”

 

“No, its fine. Maybe it would be for the best to tell you. I wanted to make sure that you grew into your power, and built up your confidence, but… Bubbler did prove how unpredictable things will be. It may not be a bad idea for you to know another power, especially if Chat Noir isn’t around to help get you out. And I know I can trust you with it, you’ve faced four akumas, and are determined to find Hawk Moth.” The kwami glanced at the board Marinette had hunt up.

 

“The other power is Lucky Break. It is a counterpart of Lucky Charm. This will also activate the timer, so you can only use one or the other. You give up your yo-yo to have an item that will assist you. Where Lucky Charm will give you an item to make use of all resources around you, giving you an amazing chance to win, Lucky Break will assist you in a tough situation, and while you can succeed with it, at the core, its meant to help you survive . It can even allow you to be a bit more offensive.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Yes! And it can give you anything you need, like a shield, a staff, a set of wings—”

 

“I can fly?” Marinette gasped. 

 

“If you need to, yes. And, um, oh what else… oh! The ladybomb!” 

 

“A ladybomb?!”

 

Tikki giggled. “Isn’t it cute? A previous Ladybug liked to call it that. But its not an actual bomb, more of a smoke bomb or a bright flare used to blind enemies. So, that is the power, Lucky Break, the yo-yo will turn into whatever it is you need to survive. And if you’re ever in trouble again, it will help you.” 

 

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, Tikki.” 

 

Tikki beamed. “You deserve it. You’re doing really well, Marinette. And I should make sure you have all that you need to face Hawk Moth.” 

 

“And with Lucky Charm and Lucky Break, I’m going to have a real lucky streak,” Marinette grinned when Tikki laughed. Marinette may not have any solid leads on Hawk Moth yet, but Marinette was pleased to now have a new power to move, one he won’t know about. 

 

As her phone went off, alerting her that it was Alya, Marinette went to it, silently wondering to herself what other power Chat Noir had. There were now three powers that Tikki has shared with her, she would think that means Chat also had a total of three use as well. 

 

She wondered what those could be, but, pushed the thoughts aside as she answered the phone, greeting Alya merrily.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel slowly flipped through the pages of the ancient tome, sharp eyes looking over alien inscriptions and the illustrations, trying grasp some sense of what it all meant. He has gone over every language of the East to try and translate this blasted book, Sanskrit, every form of Chinese, Japanese, Tamil, Indonesian, Korean, Vietnamese. He’s even tried old languages of the West, Greek and Latin and such. 

 

Nothing. 

 

There was no language that matched with this. He had thought Egyptian but the only one he knew that could possibly translate Egyptian was Adam Kudbel, the director of the Louvre, and the last man Gabriel would ever want to show this book to. The last thing he needed was for that man to start nosing his estate, trying to see this book, get his hands on it. Besides, the writing here didn’t look Egyptian… 

 

He had even thought it was a kwami language, and it was the kwamis that helped write out this tome. But when he presented this to Nooroo, his big eyes just got bigger, asking why Gabriel had this, where did he get this, and he wasn’t supposed to have that. 

 

Gabriel drilled the kwami for answers, but the kwami of change gave him nothing. Kwamis didn’t write that book. Those that watched over them did, they made this language and codes, they made the illustrations. Kwamis were not included in this. Nooroo had the gall to insist that Gabriel wouldn’t even understand kwami language, one that was only spoken, not written. Gabriel, apparently, was able to hear a piece of it when Nooroo suddenly shrieked at him. 

 

Gabriel deemed that all kwamis were annoying creatures. The idea that they were gods was laughable, even knowing how great Nooroo’s power can be. What god lowers themselves to the whims and desires of humans? 

 

Though, Nooroo did have an idea what was written in the book, notes about the powers, the limits and how to get past them, and the drawbacks that came with bypassing those limits. And there was also history recorded there, of all previous holders that existed before the tome’s creation, heroes that desired to be remembered, with kwamis retelling everything about their lives that they can recall. 

 

Over all, there was little Nooroo could give him about this book. At most, he could offer history about previous Butterflies. 

 

But this was information that Gabriel was not interested in. This gave him nothing. What he needed was an answer, a weakness, some way to weaken the Ladybug and the Black Cat. He didn’t know who they were, Chat Noir he knows has devastating power, but the Ladybug he had deemed was limiting to just healing and being nonaggressive. 

 

He had thought that she’d be easy to overpower, but she proved herself resourceful and clever, dancing around him like this was a game. It was frustrating that he was being outwitted by a child. He could have the most powerful creations to send her way and she just laughed in the face of the danger he sent her way. 

 

Gabriel flipped through the book, critically looking through the illustrations. Direct aggerssion wasn’t working for him. He needed to try something more… clever. Something discreet. He can keep up this aggression, but he needed something Ladybug wouldn’t anticipate. 

 

He had his son’s infatuation to use, though Adrien has thoughtlessly dampened their chances with his recklessness. Should he risk an akuma with him? From what he has gathered, akumas were volatile. They weren’t subtle, working off pure emotion. Using an akuma on Adrien, that could ruin his subtle chance. There’s a lack of control, it could alter Adrien, and it would give Ladybug a red flag that Adrien was an akuma. 

 

No, he needed a different direction, he needed to do something else, but what? All he had was the butterfly… well, not quite. He turned, peering at the portrait of Emilie he put up, inspired by the famous  _ Portrait of Adeile Bloch-Baur I _ , he reached out, moving the portrait aside to eye the safe he hid behind hit. Unlocking it, he peered at the other miraculous had. The peacock brooch, its light green tail feathers folded close, still lovely to look at but less eye catching. It was an empty miraculous, with no kwami to house it. 

 

He doesn’t know where the kwami was, though Nooroo confirmed that they can exist far away from their miraculous. It was just that the miraculous itself was useless, an empty piece of jewelry to wear but never to be used. The kwami couldn’t be summoned to it, making this brooch important but useless to him. 

 

He wondered what would happen if slipped an akuma into a miraculous. Could Adrien use the peacock without his personality being warped? Would it bring the peacock kwami to his side, alarmed by the intrusion? It picked it up, actually considering it. 

 

Then Gabriel heard a scuffle, Adrien fast approaching. He put the miraculous back, and the book followed. He closed up the safe and brought the portrait back into place. He stepped back, admiring his wife as Adrien peeked. 

 

“I’m going to be heading to school,” Adrien called out, leaning in. 

 

Gabriel hummed. 

 

“You know, career day was mentioned. It's not any time soon, but, when I get the date, do you think you could come?” 

 

“Possibly.” 

 

He could feel the happiness radiating off Adrien, he received one last chirpy goodbye before the boy ran off, leaving the secret villain alone to contemplate what he should do. 


	16. Addressing Mistakes

The door was locked, the divide between her bedroom and the rest of her room was locked; Chloe was resolute to not be bothered at all. Her father couldn’t see her, her mother definitely couldn’t see her, and Felix couldn’t see her. Only the butler was allowed in, often with a platter of chocolate. During these deliveries, he was careful to avoid Audrey and her burning gaze, her stinging words ready to jab at him.

 

As much as he appreciates that her mother is here and finally offering some discipline to Chloe, Jean doesn’t care for her approach. There was no warmth or love from Audrey, just burning words that hurt to hear. Words, he can acknowledge she needed to hear, but he also thought they shouldn’t be the only things she should hear.

 

So with the platter in hand, Jean slipped into Chloe’s room, the only one trusted with the key to the lock, and joined her in her bedroom. Her back was to him from where she laid on her bed, holding her ladybug plush close, one she got not long after the first akuma that arose. The teddy bear Adrien had gotten her once long ago had been kicked off, and now lay discarded on the ground, currently, unloved.

 

Well, he can’t make promises for that bear, but there was another that could get love.

 

“Chloe,” he softly called out, hand on top of the lid, ready to present the surprise. “I have another friend for you.”

 

Chloe sat up, sniffling loudly as she turned to glare at him, the ladybug set in her lap. “I asked for chocolate,” she said.

 

“I know, but too much chocolate would make you break out,” he warned, listening to her ducking in a sharp breath. “Do instead, how about an old friend to help you feel better?” He took off the lid, presenting a yellow teddy bear that had been designed to embody Chloe. From a black and white underbelly to diamond like eyes, it was unique in its creation, made only for her.

 

She gasped, tossing the ladybug plush away, “Mr. Cuddly!” She scrambled out of her bed, snatching the plush up and holding it close. The butler smiled fondly, relieved to see her find some solace in the small toy. While she needs the discipline, she also needs love. She will need both to improve, and while her family may not be the best to provide it, he will be there to.

 

Chloe turned, hopping onto her bed and crawling to the headframe to lean on it, resting her cheek on its plush head. She said aloud, “I hate this year.”

 

“It is proving to be quite a tough year,” Jean agreed.

 

“It's worse than tough! Mom won’t get off my back! Felix is stealing Dad! Marinette’s fighting back with that stupid girl, Alya! And Adrien…” She took a deep breath, holding Mr. Cuddly tightly. “Its Nino’s fault,” she decided. “It has to be Nino.”

 

“Or,” Jean started off gently, coming to seat himself at her vanity, well aware what he was going to say she wasn’t going to like hearing, “maybe you need to think about what’s wrong.”

 

“Everyone’s against me.”

 

“Right now, yes, but, let’s consider the why,” the butler said patiently. Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. “Adrien didn’t want to be friends with you because…”

 

Chloe glared at him.

 

“Because,” the butler tried to prompt once more.

 

“Because he doesn’t like how I treat people.”

 

“Which is a problem,” the butler agreed, “and it won’t hurt to have it addressed.” Chloe let out a loud groan, flopping over on her bed. “Think of it this way, Chloe, you want to be the Mayor of Paris, yes?”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“It will be hard to do, especially when old classmates of yours come up to reveal how mean you were. No one will want you as mayor.”  There was another loud groan from Chloe. “So, for your future, and trying to salvage your friendship with Adrien...”

 

“Maybe I don’t want to be friends with him.”

 

“Chloe…”

 

“No! I have Sabrina! I’d be _fine_ without him!” She gave Jean a hard stare, daring him to persist and push. With a soft sigh, he let it go, giving her a small nod before he rose up and left. He stood outside her door, frowning. Maybe it was for the best, he reasoned. Perhaps that was something she needed to figure out on her own. While Adrien and Chloe didn’t have the best friendship, it was the closest to a healthy friendship she’s ever had.

 

It was sad to think that was out of her life.

 

* * *

 

Marinette stretched as she headed to school, yawning all the way, and finishing her stretch with hands on her face, rubbing the clinging edge of sleep away. She stopped when she peeked over her hands, tensing to see Adrien coming out of his car, his green eyes locking onto her. He offered her a shy, awkward smile, offering a little wave.

 

Her eyes narrowed back at him, his reckless fib and trying to defend Chloe still fresh in her mind. She turned and headed for the steps, not in the mood to respond to him.

 

“I think you’re taking it too far.”

 

Marinette faltered, looking down to see Tikki peering up at her from her purse. Marinette sent the kwami a look, and with a quick look around to make sure no one was listening, Marinette told her, “He’s friends with Chloe, who has tormented me for three years. I don’t have to associate with him at all.”

 

“And that is fair,” Tikki agreed. “But I’m worried that this is clouding your judgement too much. It seems like he really wants to connect with you.”

 

“Oh, and I should just make a connection because he wants it?”

 

“I think you should listen and give him a chance,” Tikki said sternly. “It’s not good that he tried to reason about Chloe, nor should he have lied about being Chat Noir. But he’s not doing those out of malicious intent, it seems he really wants to make a connection with you.”

 

Marinette stopped with a sigh, tiredly peering down at Tikki. She peered up, her dark blue eyes resolute and firm. She caved with a sigh, murmuring, “Ok, I’ll, I’ll give him a chance sometime. But if he blows it…”

 

“Then you have a right to not humor him. But he does feel genuine, Marinette.”

 

Marinette sighed, heading to class and sliding in next to Alya. The girl was quick to slide over, presenting Marinette her phone to eye the paragraphs on the screen. “What’s all this?” Marinette asked, not quite in a mood to read.

 

“All info I can gather on Mayor Bourgeois,” Alya whispered, sparing a glance at Felix, who was thankfully engrossed in his book.

 

“Alya,” Marinette hissed, “this shouldn’t be talked about at school.”

 

She received a pout for that. Marinette jerked her head down at Felix, a silent reminder that both the mayor’s children were here. There was a sigh and Alya relented, putting her phone away. The rest of the class mingled in, with Chloe and Sabrina being last. Marinette was surprised that Chloe didn’t spare Adrien a glance, and he received the darkest, dirtiest look from Sabrina.

 

Adrien in turn really sunk down in his seat, he bent down. Alya leant over, whispering, “Looks like trouble in paradise.”

 

Marinette silently agreed, glancing over at Felix only to find no reaction from the blond. Dismissing it, Marinette turned her focus on to Bustier as the teacher walked in, calling for attention.

 

* * *

 

“Personally, I think this is great. I don't know what you're so down about,” Nino said as he leaned back on the bench, Adrien slouching beside him. He continued, “This way, people will actually want to be friends with you.”

 

“Chloe was my first friend,” Adrien told him, “and it just… kinda hurts.”

 

Nino gave him an odd look, unable to really grasp how it could hurt to break a connection with Chloe. But he kept that to himself. Instead, he brought out his phone, offering, “Hey, uh, you want to Go? I think there’s a Togetic around here.”

 

“Ah, no. I’ll be heading to a shoot soon,” Adrien said, offering Nino a small smile.

 

“See you tomorrow,” Nino bid, getting up and heading out, on the prowl for a Togetic. Alone, Adrien slouched on the bench, unsure of what to do with himself. He got up and followed after Nino, though turned the other way, just to wander away from the school.

 

He stopped at the crosswalk, eyes on a bakery that stood on the other side. His muddled mind on the ruined friendship with Chloe, he didn’t see the dark butterfly hanging close, waiting, watching… all it needed was one more spike—

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Adrien blinked, looking over to see an old man standing next to him, leaning on his cane, peering up at Adrien with slight concern.

 

“O-oh, um,” Adrien shifted, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ye-yeah, I’m fine. Just a, a little sad.”

 

“Why are you sad?”

 

Adrien’s shoulders sagged, turning away with a frown. “I, recently broke off my friendship with my childhood friend. I’ve… come to learn that she’s really mean and terrible and hurt a lot of people. And, I know it's good in the grand scheme of things but, it still hurts.” A part of him felt a little bad for feeling this, with how disliked Chloe was.

 

“Of course it does,” the old man said gently. When Adrien glanced at him, he continued, “She’s an old friend of yours. Someone you’ve known a long time. And now, all of that is a broken bridge. Of course that will hurt.”

 

Adrien winced, shoulders sagging. The old man continued, “And that’s ok to be sad about that. It is saddening, even when it would be better for you to not have her in your life anymore. But, as the saying goes, when one door closed, another will open. It may not be an easy going through that door.”

 

“But it's better moving forward than being stagnant,” Adrien finished, earning a smile.

 

“And there will always be a change one way or another,” the old man added.

 

“Thanks,” Adrien murmured, offering the old man his own smile before he headed to the bakery.

 

“You’re welcome,” the old man returned, glancing back to watch the butterfly drift off, no more sad target to hang around. Not with this boy, at least. Fu wandered on, resting his cane on his shoulder.

 

Back at the school, Marinette stood with a frown as she watched Adrien slip inside the bakery, unsure if she really wanted to head home just yet.

 

“You live at the bakery, correct?”

 

She jumped, whipping around to see Aurore standing behind her, her umbrella clasped securely in her hands.

 

“O-oh, yes! Um,” Marinette turned to her, tugging at her backpack. “Listen, I’m sorry about the other day. I didn’t mean to make you think I was sniffing around for a tabloid, I was concerned about Hawk Moth and wanted to help gather information.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I am sorry for the misunderstanding,” Marinette bowed her head, peeking up at Aurore sheepishly.  

 

Aurore released a sigh, relaxing in front of Marinette. “I… it's ok.” Clearing her throat, she said, “I was told to head to the bakery, that it may add some sunshine to my dreary days. You live there, right? Erm…”

 

“Marinette,” she happily introduced, offering her hand to Aurore.

 

With a slight smile, Aurore took it. “Would you mind if I came by sometime? You design, right? I can model for you, if you need it.”

 

“That would be amazing!” Marinette said. “Haven't found one yet so this would be great! And you look like you were born to be in front of the camera.”

 

Aurore let out a haughty laugh, bragging, “I'm as natural as a breeze.” Aurore faltered for a moment before she shook it off. “I'll be a star for your designs, though I hope they'll be up to my standards.”

 

Marinette let out her own chuckle. “I'm sure they will be,” she said confidently.

 

* * *

 

Felix walked a slowly down the hall, eyes on his phone, looking through the calendar for this month. Plagg has been whining about going to some cheese themed fair that was happening in a few days (Felix _gratefully_ thanks his father for this) and just to quiet him down, Felix was up to go. And he wasn't too busy it seem—

 

“Oh, hey! Felix!”

 

Felix jumped, a little higher than most people would, and scrambled to catch his phone. Sighing in relief, he turned with a grimace to seeing a snickering redhead in his class, looking far too oooooh smug about startling Felix. He let out a low growl and started to prowl off, pocketing his phone.

 

“Hey! Wait! I got some questions!”

 

“About what?” he grumbled, not stopping. His expression became sour as she came up beside him, phone held in hand, obvious recording.

 

“Just some questions about your father and family,” Alya said.

 

Felix stopped, giving her a cold look.

 

Alya wearily persisted, feeling like a mouse braving a cat, “It's for government. And you are a politician's son.”

 

“I am. And I don't have to humor you.” He sped up, and Alya following, scowling.

 

“Feli—”

 

She sucked in a breathe when he whipped around suddenly, snatching up her phone, making use of his greater height to hold it out of her reach. She went still under his frosty eyes, icy words filling the air between.

 

“Alya, was it? A word of advise. I am not the most approachable of my family, it's a grave mistake to think so. And you want to be a reporter in the future?” She didn’t answer, glaring up at him warily. “As a tip, don’t start your recording till you have consent.” Her phone was shoved back into her hands, the recording she had before deleted.

 

Making a face, she went after Felix as he turned to walk away once more, his shadow coming to fall over her. “Ok,” Alya called out as Felix turned the corner, “do you mind if I recorded our interview…” Alya trailed off when she turned the corner, finding the hall was empty, no Felix in sight.

 

Below her, on the first level, on a shadowed wall, black started spreading out over it like a web, bubbles festering out of it, with wild static darting over the black surface. A hand came out, grabbing onto a wall and pulling the rest of Felix’s body free. He stood for a moment as the black void closed up behind him. His hand came to grip his wrist, his arm stiff as static came off of his ring, an uncomfortable tingle spreading all over his body. Plagg peeked out of his bag, giving Felix a look.

 

When he had first gotten the ring and met Plagg, the kwami had given him the basic rundown of his situation. He has a broken miraculous that can’t be removed, it's power leaking out, it could be volatile in its use and give Felix what Plagg called a sting. What was cool was that, broken with leaking power, Felix could use its power untransformed, but with no Plagg activated, Felix took the brunt of that sting for the use. And, with use, more of Sabotage’s power would come out.

 

And that came in the form of unpredictable bad luck. But, Felix was confident that he could handle whatever came.

 

After a few seconds, he sighed, relaxing as the static passed. With a tug on his bag, and a light poke on Plagg’s head to push him back in, Felix headed out, ignoring Alya’s gaping stare after him when she saw him below.

 

How did he get down there?

 

Shaking her head, she moved to hurry after him, not letting this go.

 

Felix walked out of the school where two girls stood talking in front of it, walking past the dark haired girl that was in his class, both had a start when they felt a rush of static between each other. They met eyes, one surprised while the other guarded. But seeing it was just Felix, Marinette offered him a smile.

 

Felix didn’t return it, instead he continental down the steps, hearing Alya rushing up behind him. He caught her grumbling to the girls, then a frustrated noise when he heard one say, “Well, he is right.”

 

He was able to enjoy a flicker of smugness when his attention was caught by a loud crash. He tensed as he watched a large man come out of a silver car, turning his furious eyes upon Felix’s limo driver that just rear ended him. A dread settled over Felix as he watched the large hulking man come out, his face twisted in rage. For a moment, he could recall that warning Plagg told him, about the power coming out in a bigger spurt when used unstransformed.

 

Usually, Sabotage’s power came in a form of bad luck. Bad luck that usually just affected Felix as the user, leaving him exhausted and a little mentally dead, or more work than he would like but it was manageable.

 

He didn’t anticipate akumatization, which would affect him, and others.

 

He cursed his thoughtlessness, moving to the side to hide, catching sight of Adrien coming out of a bakery down the way, a cookie hanging out of his mouth. Said cookie fell out when Adrien’s jaw went slack, and the boy ran to the scene, wanting to know what happened, an eager butterfly following behind him.

 

He didn’t need to see what happened as he dunk behind a bench, cutting off Plagg before he could tease about hiding behind a bench, and dove out as Chat Noir, just in time to see a giant blue gorilla rise up, sending out a roar down at his driver, who fainted on the spot.

 

“Gorilla!” Adrien cried out thoughtlessly, gaping at his once bodyguard turned monster. Gorilla turned his big eyes down to the boy, nostrils flaring and reached down for Adrien. He was easily grabbed, and then the monster glanced at the girls, two of them frozen, one standing in still fear, clutching her umbrella, the bushy redhead holding her phone, no doubt recording this, and the black haired girl trying to snap them out of their stupor and get them to move.

 

For whatever the reason, the giant reached for them and in a surge of strength, the black haired girl pushed them to the ground, into the safety of the school, and got encased by that giant hand.

 

“MARINETTE!” came the fearful cry as the girl was scooped up, and Chat dove forward, running along the wall, taking a big leap at the hand that held her. Marinette didn’t acknowledge him as she struggled, Chat sinking his claws into the hand that held her, trying to get her free. The akuma shook his fist, easily dislodging the cat, turning to walk off, crushing the limo as he went.

 

Landing on his feet, Chat pursued, Alya followed behind. Aurore stood back, wide eyed and breathing quickly, and shakily, she started to follow, unsure of what she was doing, but her body was moving on its own.

 

As the giant gorilla walked on, it easily missed the small green blur rushing around the streets below, moving to get ahead. When the street was wide enough, Wayzz turned to the akuma, determined. His eyes glowed gold and a green shield came over him, one the akuma never noticed as he moved to step on the tiny being. Only as soon as his foot touched the shield, the Gorilla fell back with a cry, a squealing Marinette flung into the sky, Tikki ending up tossed out of her bag and catching herself. Her eyes met Marinette’s and they widened in alarm as Marinette started to fall, a giant hand caught her once more, this time Marinette landing hard on Adrien.

 

Both shouted out in surprise, barely having time to move as fingers closed around them. The akuma rose up with a growl, two teens in his grasp. Marinette caught sight of a button on his collar and concluded that was the item. They got shaken up as Gorilla started to rise, Chat Noir almost upon them.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

She glanced at Adrien, seeing him quickly look away. “I shouldn't have said that, about Chloe. I am sorry.”

 

“It's ok,” she said, turning back to the street, watching run along the wall once more.

 

“No, it wasn't—”

 

“Adrien, time and place. This is neither.”

 

“Right…”

 

 _BOOM_.

 

They were rattled, ears ringing, as Gorilla slapped a building, trying to hit Chat. The hero made use of this to get on the akuma, racing along the arm, making a big leap to the other. She felt Adrien stiffen beside her as Chat landed over them. He outstretched his claws, pressing against the akuma’s palm.

 

“Black Hole,” he summoned.

 

Marinette felt a tickle in the air, like a shadow was coming to overcast her. She looked back seeing a black void spread out behind her, a gaping empty hole looking ready to swallow her whole. No sooner did she think so did she start to fall back, Adrien starting to flail next to her. Chat leaned down after them as all three fell into the black, arms coming around her and pulling her close.

 

It was dark, nothing to see but little white particles around her. Heart pounding in her chest, she clutched the arm that held her, frantic to find any source of light. It came seconds later, blinding as Chat dropped out the other side, helping the two stumbling civilians find their feet. Marinette looked over, seeing Gorilla down the street, sniffing frantically.

 

“Hide,” Chat ordered, quickly moving his hand away to hide it as sparks started to come out of his ring, catching Marinette’s attention. Before she could act, ask or move, Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, just as Chat dove back into the void, another hole opening up for him.

 

Marinette allowed Adrien to pull her along, since it was getting her a safer distance away to transform. When she saw Alya and Aurore heading her way, she jerked her hand out of Adrien’s grasp. When he turned to her with wide eyes, she told him in a firm tone, “Get those two to safety.”

 

It was instinct that had Adrien nodding, turning to rush their way, grabbing the two’s wrists and pulling them away, ignoring Alya’s frustrated shouts and protests, the wild looks she was giving to Marinette. Marinette could only offer Alya a reassuring smile before she ran in the opposite direction, ducking into an alley. Tikki found her seconds later, smiling brightly as she asked, “How was it traveling through Black Hole?”

 

“Black Hole?”

 

“One of Cat’s powers,” Tikki explained, “a teleportation power, not restricted to only the Cat.” With a chuckle, Tikki added, “This is why cats can go wherever they please.”

 

“Tikki,” Marinette said, looking weary. “Chat’s ring, there was static coming off of it.”

 

Tikki frowned, concern and surprise settling on her face. “Ask about it after the akuma.” With a nod, Marinette transformed and Ladybug was off, ready to join the fray.

 

When a black hole opened up for her, she went through it, trusting it, and avoiding the giant hand that came for her. She half ran, half scrambled out, Chat ready and steadying her. “The item is a button,” Chat told her. “Get ready to grab it, I’m going to pull the rug out from under this guy’s feet.”

 

“You’re going to really make Miraculous Ladybug work today,” she teased.

 

Chat cracked a smile before he dove down, another hole opening up for him and dropping him right behind Gorilla. “Cataclysm,” he summoned, slamming his hand on the ground, breaking up the earth beneath the akuma’s feet and with a stumble, he fell forward, hitting the street hard. Before he could get up, Ladybug was on him, grabbing the purple button and snapping it over her thigh.

 

The butterfly was caught, and Miraculous Ladybug came to life out of the yo-yo, restoring all damage done. Before Chat could part, his ring starting to beep, Ladybug called out, “Hey, Chat?”

 

He paused, glancing her way, brow raised.

 

“What’s wrong with your ring?” she asked.

 

He tensed, eyeing her wearily, just as a bit of static came off of it. He glanced down at it, just as the ring went quiet, four glowing symbols left on it.

 

“It's damaged,” he said, and jumped away before Ladybug could comment. With a frown, she threw her yo-yo out and tore off, she landed near Adrien, Alya, and Aurore, overhearing Alya going off on Adrien for dragging her away, the blond looking overwhelmed with the fury presented to him. The transformation was dropped, Marinette ushered Tikki into the bag, and ran towards them, catching their attention.

 

Alya caught sight of her and came her way, starting to yell at Marinette for that stunt before she was pulled into a hug. Marinette returned it tightly, whispering her apologies.

 

Down the street, Felix detransformed, staring down at the plain silver ring, the cracks on the surface. Plagg lounged on his shoulder, unconcerned as he shoved a cheese wedge into his mouth. With a content sigh, Plagg voided, “You’re stressing and overthinking about something small.”

 

Felix glanced his way.

 

“Ladybug was going to find out sometime,” Plagg said. “And it may not be a bad idea for her to know. You’re worked with her a while now, and she may trust you thinking you’re doing this because you want to, not to fix the ring.”

 

_And be free of it._

 

“Back in the bag,” Felix commanded, opening it up, trying to ignore the odd and awkward feeling that weighed on him. When Plagg was hidden, he headed back to school, finding Adrien’s bodyguard looming over his driver, looking slightly apologetic, appeased now that both cars were fixed. Not offering the giant a word, Felix came up to the knocked out man, bending to look him over.

 

He lightly poked the man’s nose, making him twitch.

 

Not roused yet, lightly smacked his cheek till the man’s eyes started to open.

 

“I’m ready to go home,” Felix said to the drowsy driver.

 

But, it appears he’d have to wait a while, the bad luck not entirely spent yet as the driver saw the Gorilla, his eyes going big in alarm. With a yelp, he scrambled back, got to his feet, and _ran away_.

 

Felix and the giant stared after him, the blond unimpressed.

 

It appears his day wasn’t over yet as he pulled out his phone to call the hotel. When he got home, he was going to lock his door, silence his phone, and have a little cat nap in the sunniest patch in his room. And if Plagg be gracious, Felix will be undisturbed.

 

He hopes.


	17. The Bourgeois Name

Parted from Aurore and Alya, Marinette returned home, dropping into her chair with a sigh. Tikki slipped out, macaron grasped in her paws, coming to settle on her desk. She started to nibble on it as Marinette glanced her way. When Tikki made no move to talk, Marinette brought up, “Did you catch what Chat said?” 

 

Tikki paused, looking up at Marinette with her big eyes. She plopped the rest of the cookie in her mouth, swallowing it seconds later. “Damaged?” she guessed. 

 

At Marinette’s nod, the kwami sighed, sounding unsurprised. Carefully, Tikki told her, “A long time ago, about two thousand years ago, something happened with the cat miraculous. Something big. I don’t know what went down, I sadly wasn’t there. I know it was lost. I felt a rift in the cat which told me something happened. It's appeared here and there, but always gone soon after.”

 

“And what happens with a damaged miraculous?” Marinette asked. 

 

“It can still be used,” Tikki said, “but there are limits and drawbacks, and they vary depending on what miraculous was broken. But, for a lot them, they stay locked on who wears them, making it near impossible to remove it. But, that doesn’t apply to all, just those that touch the skin. Those that go on your clothes, try to take that off, you might get a little, um, zap from the magic. Not that it hurts! It's like a static shock. 

 

“But, it can hurt to use a miraculous power, depending on how its used. The miraculous is unstable so any grand use of that power can put stress on the user. And, with it being broken, the magic is a lot more accessible, something you’re not supposed to have access to till you have mastered the miraculous, and it will retaliate for using it before you’re ready.”

 

At Marinette’s wide eyes, TIkki quickly offered, “I’m sure Chat Noir knows better. Plagg would let him know and not have him use it recklessly.” It was one of Plagg’s redeemable qualities. While lazy and selective and impish, he did care for his holders, watched out for them in his own way. He may not know what to say and may make really bad choices in his advice, but he cares, and he’d do his best. He may frustrate Tikki at times, but his holders will always be his first priority. 

 

“So, anything we can do to fix it?” Marinette wondered. 

 

“Possibly,” Tikki answered carefully. “But you're not ready to fix it. You haven't mastered my powers yet, so there's little you can do.” When Marinette frowned, Tikki reassured, “Soon enough. It just takes a little time, and luckily, Chat will be hanging around, so no disappearing before the ring can get fixed!”

 

At least, Tikki hoped. 

 

But the cat miraculous wasn’t always so lucky in its endeavor to getting fixed. Something always came up and got in the way. 

 

But Tikki wanted to be optimistic. For Plagg, his holder, and the ring’s sake.  Hopefully, it’ll be around long enough for Marinette to master the miraculous. The more it was used, the more it was intune to the holder, the magic coming to latch onto them, and become a part of their very essence. 

 

From creation, healing, order, fortune; Marinette would have access to it easily, a single touch and she could make miracles. And with Hawk Moth making an almost daily akuma, it won't be long for this. 

 

But, this was something that unnerved Tikki. That also meant that soon, Hawk Moth would have full access to the butterfly’s magic, he could influence all forms of change in a single touch. And change, it was unpredictable, chaotic. It could be uplifting and fortuitous, or it could be unfortunate and devastating. Not even all Butterflies could ever fully control change. Not even Nooroo had full control over change, and he’s the kwami of change. All he can do is sit by passively and watch how things play out. But humans, they’re not passive beings. Majority can’t grasp that there’s no such thing as control in their lives, and for those that try, it makes the butterfly miraculous difficult for them. 

 

Users need to thrive off unpredictability, to go with the flow, work with what was presented with them. No aim to control outcomes and their Champions. They can adjust and try to influence a certain direction, but change isn’t always so humorous, and it will never go as intended. 

 

With most humans struggling with this concept, and this Hawk Moth having a goal he wants to reach, it makes Tikki nervous how he’ll handle the power of change. 

 

She’s hoping it won’t get to that point. 

 

But… Tikki can admit she doesn't have high hopes.  

 

Only thing she can do is have faith that they’ll stop this misuser soon. 

 

* * *

 

The day was utterly vibrant. The sky was a crisp blue, the clouds white and puffy; a perfect day, many would say. And Felix was inclined to agree. It was pleasant enough that he could feel the pull of relaxation. A desire to stretch out on one of the chaises set on the balcony, lay in the sun and doze his afternoon away. 

 

Perhaps after lunch he may humor himself. His day was pretty clear for once, his father now occupied in preparation for the upcoming election, positively giddy to run again, confident that he’ll win and keep his throne. 

 

Sometimes Felix would be grabbed to be shown the ropes, learn how to scheme and plot, but not today. 

 

Today, for the first time since their arrival in Paris, he got to enjoy lunch with his mother. Audrey sat across from him, wearing simple attire for once, a teal colored shirt with golden roses imprinted into the back and light blue jeans. Her hat was left inside, though the sunglasses stayed, sitting on her head like a crown, happily towering over the world. 

 

For the last ten minutes they sat in silence, enjoying their meal and sipping their tea. For them, this was their pleasantries, a counter to his sister and father and their vocalness. Felix didn’t need idle conversation and was happy with the quiet, something he got from his mother, preferring things to be to the point. In this moment, there was nothing to say to each other, no need to waste the air with words. 

 

This was a moment of enjoying each other’s company, and as soon as the last bite was finished, it was back to business. 

 

Audrey finished first, and jumped right into business. 

 

“Career day, that’s next week, right?”

 

Felix nodded. 

 

“I will not be attending,” Audrey said. “Your father was quick to claim going, probably thinking he’ll look good attending school and talking to your classmates. And I’m sure that headmaster will be very welcoming.” 

 

Felix twitched, resisting a grimace. 

 

“But, I will be dropping by your school tomorrow.” 

 

Felix glanced at her, curious. 

 

“There’s a competition Gabriel and I will be hosting a two parter. One to make a bowler hat, the other a suit to go with it. You and the doormat will be one of the models.” 

 

“Only a few models?”

 

Audrey’s lips curled up into a smile. “It is a competition. The hat competition is city wide, and Gabriel, his assistant, and I will be busy visiting schools that have joined it. And with this, only a handful of competitors will win.

 

“You and Adrien are one of the models, Aurore Beaureal has accepted being one, desperate for some good publicity. Mireille will model, though I don’t know if she’s fully willing. Hopefully she doesn't mess anything up, else I’ll ruin Alec for insisting that she model. 

 

“There are a few others that’ll model as well, an Emily Rivera, I believe. A Justin Blanc. And you know, we almost had Clara Nightingale as one of the models.” 

 

Felix was surprised. Clara Nightingale was a popular singer in America, often performing in Los Angeles, declared to be one of the city’s greatest angels. 

 

“She was almost a model?” 

 

“Almost. She has plans of coming to Paris, to do her European tour. Unfortunately, she’ll be coming after the hat competition and it's too late to include her as a model. But, I suppose that’s for the best. We don’t need lazy, desperate fans joining and giving us disgusting works in hopes of working with Clara.”

 

“Agreed,” Felix murmured. 

 

“Apparently Gabriel plans on designing costumes for her, she wants to do a little music video in honor of the heroes. Luckily, Ladybug had a suit change so she won’t look so plain.” 

 

Felix stiffened. Wearily he asked, “I won’t have to model for it, will I?”

 

“No. I have no interest in that project. I’ve met Miss Clara once, and while good at what she does, she’s too bubbly. Would drive us both crazy.”

 

Felix relaxed. He asked, “So, Adrien will play Chat Noir?”

 

“He will. Don’t know who will play Ladybug.” There was a beep, and Audrey checked her phone. “I’ll have to cut this lunch short. Duty calls.”

 

“Have a good one,” Felix bid, and Audrey left, giving his shoulder a light touch before she was off. Alone, Felix lifted up what was left of his sandwich, letting the hiding kwami dart out and snatch it up. As Plagg grumbled about Felix eating most of the cheese, Felix took a sip of his tea, turning to peer to the cityscape. He eyes came back to the kwami as he hummed happily, finishing off the bit of food he had left. 

 

Absently, he wondered aloud, “If Ladybug is able to fix the ring…” 

 

Plagg glanced his way, humming aloud. “Well, you don’t want to keep being Chat Noir, right? I’d say just give the ring to Ladybug, and it’ll be out of your hair.”

 

Felix nodded, turning his eyes down to his drink. 

 

“I would miss you though,” Plagg voiced aloud, dropping down by his tea cup, pupils locked on the dark liquid. When he felt Felix’s eyes on him, he grinned. “You’re fun to mess with,” he said, sticking his paw into the water. 

 

“Plagg!” Felix huffed, drawing his cup away. Though it was too late, the kwami was licking his paw and Felix didn’t know where Plagg has been. He sighed, setting his cup down and giving the kwami a dark look. He grumbled, “I’ll wonder if I’ll even miss you.”

 

Plagg just gave him a cheeky grin. 

 

* * *

 

Sometimes, information can be hard to get. But it was not impossible. Alya stands by that everything can be learned, everything can be uncovered. A lot of it just takes time. One day, she’ll know the faces under the masks. From heroes to villains. The secret would be out, people would know who to look to, and the villain would be known and taken down. 

 

Alya should know, that’s what Victory stood by, unafraid to let people know who she was, who have faith in, who know is a leader among them. 

 

And Majestia, the best of the best, wasn’t afraid to let her face be seen. 

 

Heroes didn’t need to hide themselves away, it promoted trust and reliance in people; but, Alya also understands that they’re dealing with a unique villain. This Hawk Moth, he knows how to get into people’s heads. He can learn information from them, cling to a moment in their life, leave them acting not like themselves, missing minutes or hours of the day that they don’t get to truly live. 

 

Hawk Moth was a unique case. 

 

It's understandable for them to be cautious, to keep the mask over their faces and their lips sealed. Hawk Moth was risky and dangerous, as much as Alya would like to see them lift off their masks, they need to be aware of him. 

 

So, if Alya can’t get to see the heroes under the masks, she’ll unmask the villain. 

 

And her eyes were on the Bourgeois family. 

 

Everything she could find screamed corruption, especially from Andre Bourgeois. She found notes from her time as Lady Wifi, scrambled, but it wasn’t impossible to work it out and gather the information her akuma had recorded. It was almost like Miraculous Ladybug intended to wipe away the information she found, but was also reluctant to erase it. 

 

It filled Alya with anticipation. Miraculous Ladybug didn’t wipe this away. It made her wonder if Ladybug’s magic was sentient. Did it know there was something off about this family? Was it reluctant to wipe it away because he was Hawk Moth? Did it want this information discovered? 

 

Alya shook the thought away, focus, she reminded. 

 

She got a lot of the facts back, and got to see how corrupt the mayor was, his having playing mayor for a long time, tweaking their records to help keep it in the family’s court, marrying others to be their puppet, take on their last names to be overlooked. Potentially, they even went as far back as the Hundred Year War, making use of their connection to the Church and appealing to the hero Jean d’Arc to get Paris from the infamous Darkblade, Raphael D’Argencourt. 

 

And now it continues, with Andre Bourgeois holding his seat for the last five terms. This would be his eighteenth year, and he’ll no doubt aim to keep that seat. 

 

And Felix and Chloe will aim to continue this trend, becoming Mayor of Paris like him. 

 

It was wild to learn this. 

 

And he wasn’t the only concern in this family, Audrey Estallar was curious too.  

 

It seems like she a marvel that manifested one day, thriving in the fashion world, easily grabbing the title of Style Queen. All she had connections too thrived as well. Gabriel Agreste became the Butterfly King after working with Audrey. A star actress known as The Fenghaung didn’t become an international legend till working with Audrey. And Andre didn’t have so big a boost in popularity till he married her… 

 

Aside from reading up that she’s unfair and harsh, the most unnerving thing Alya could find was the enigma that was Audrey Estallar. 

 

There were no records of her early life. 

 

Estallar was a last name she chose upon her eighteenth birthday, and Alya could find nothing about what her last name used to be. 

 

Alya narrowed her eyes, glaring at the picture before her, Audrey was younger, standing next to her husband, back when his hair was blond. At their feet were Chloe and Felix, looking to be five years old, standing like poised, perfect children, though Alya could see the divide, Chloe standing at the mayor’s left and clutching his hand. Felix stood at Audrey’s right, shoulders back, hands behind him, eyes on the camera and his face perfectly crafted to give nothing away. 

 

Alya could still remember those cold eyes locked on her, judging and frightening. It still put her on edge. 

 

She turned her eyes to the mayor, narrowing them. 

 

He had to be Hawk Moth, she was certain of that. Corruption was wrapped around him like a coat, fancy to gaze upon, hiding the twisted evil beneath. 

 

Come the first announcements for running, Alya was going to have quite a question for him. 

 

It was time to break this family’s rule. 

 

* * *

 

“Go away!” Chloe snapped when there was a knock at her door. She wasn’t in the mood for company. But, she stiffened when there was an exaggerated sound through the door, and it opened for Audrey to step in, dark blue eyes locking on Chloe. 

 

Chloe glared back at her, tense and ready for a fight. 

 

“Are you still moping?” Audrey asked. 

 

“No.”

 

“Chloe, that doormat—”

 

“I’m happy he’s out of my life,” Chloe hurried out, turning away from Audrey. It took all her will to not have her shoulders hunched up as her mother came to stand beside her, eyeing a plate of chocolate. 

 

“Cleary,” Audrey noted lowly, and Chloe slammed the lid over the plate, hiding the chocolates from sight. 

 

“What do you want now?” Chloe asked, “Tear me up some more?” 

 

“I’m here to continue my work as a parent, something that is long overdue.” Audrey glanced her way, frowning. Chloe faltered, turning to glare at her reflection in the mirror. Audrey continued, “Soon, I’ll be announcing a city wide hat competition. It will have only a handful of winners.”

 

“So?” 

 

“I want you to enter and join.” 

 

Chloe laughed. “I’m not much of a designer, Mom.” 

 

“Oh, I know you aren’t. I don’t expect you to win. But I still want you to enter. You need a focus, Chloe. You need a direction. Perhaps designing will give you the taste of diligence that you need.” 

 

“And if I don’t want to?” Chloe huffed. 

 

“You have no choice in this,” Audrey said. “If I don’t find you presenting a hat with the other contenders, you will be grounded.” 

 

“Well, Daddy—”

 

“Is getting ready for the election. He won’t have any time to spare for you.” 

 

Chloe made a face. 

 

Audrey sighed, looking over Chloe, making her scowl. “I should’ve taken you with me,” Audrey murmured. “Should’ve taken you both. You weren’t this bad when I left, that fool.” 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with me,” Chloe hissed. 

 

“Only egotistical idiots think there’s nothing wrong with them. That it’s the world that’s at fault, not them. They don’t get far in life, Chloe. As harsh as I can be, it is for your own good. I won’t leave you spoiled and rotten, thinking that things will always go your way just because you’ve had everything handed to you on a golden platter. The world doesn’t work like that, and it won’t be like that forever.” 

 

“It will be,” Chloe insisted. “Daddy will make sure of it.” 

 

“He won’t be mayor forever.” 

 

Chloe turned to her, staring up at her confidently. “I’ll be mayor after him.” 

 

Audrey chuckled at that. “Really? You? Who is disliked for her outward cruelty? Who hasn’t worked a day in her life? Who stands for yourself and yourself alone?”

 

“Daddy doesn’t stand for the people,” Chloe shot out. 

 

“He doesn’t, but he still has to play nice. He can’t outwardly do what he wants, he can’t be openly cruel. He needs to be accepted by the people, even if he has his tricks to win, he can lose just as easily if enough people are unhappy with him.” Glancing down at Chloe, she asked, “So, with how you are now, do you think you’d be accepted as mayor? That you’d get stay the whole time?”

 

Chloe just scowled at her. 

 

Audrey murmured, “I didn’t think so.” She stood, and one last time, said sternly, “I’ll be expecting to see you in the hat competition. I don’t care if you win, just get involved, do something.” 

 

Audrey left without a goodbye, and Chloe slid off the lid, going for another piece of chocolate. She hated the idea of entering a competition that she was just going to be bound to lose. Why bother entering then? What was even the point? 

 

She paused in her first bite, a thought occurred to her. 

 

She smiled, relaxing back in her chair. 

 

Her mother wants her to enter? Fine, she’ll enter, and she’ll win. And Chloe won’t even have to lift a finger. It’ll be one of the easiest accomplishments in her life. 


	18. The Chloe Dilemma

There was a stir in the school, a jitter of excitement that Marinette had yet to grasp what it was for. She sat in her seat, a little twitchy from all the anxiousness around her, trying to grasp what was so exciting. She could feel it in the air, and her curiosity was piqued. 

 

Alya though didn’t share the anticipation. Her eyes were more on her phone, pouring over her notes, leaving Marinette alone in this snag of a rush. 

 

In front of them, Felix remained persistently oblivious to the atmosphere, relaxed in his seat, reading a book. Beside him, Adrien was twitchy though, looking exciting and struggling to contain it. Marinette caught him a few times tempted to turn back and give her a smile, though he resisted. 

 

She dropped her chin in the palm of her hand, huffing. 

 

What could it be?

 

The answer came when the bell sounded off, Bustier standing proud beside the grumpy looking principle. They all jumped when the door slammed open, and there stood Audrey Estaller, the famous Style Queen and Chloe and Felix’s mother. 

 

Marinette tensed, eyes on the blonde, watching her prowl up beside the other two, eyeing the middle schoolers before her with disinterest. She leaned over to the headmaster, whispering a question. What she received left her scoffing, but she stepped forward, smiling a bit. 

 

“Good morning, Bustier’s class. For those who don’t know, I am Audrey Estaller, the Style Queen. Typically, I rule New York, but I’m staying here in Paris for a while, some business to attend. And while I’m here, we might as well have some fun. Gabriel Agreste and I will be hosting a two part competition. The first part is city wide, with only a handful of contestants having a chance to win. The second half will be only for those handful that win. 

 

“But, even if you don’t win, I still recommend that you join for the fun of it. Take the chance to try something new and test yourself. This first half is meant to be a fun, creative project. If you agree to do so, this task is designing a bowler hat in two days, which you will present Friday, fifteen minutes after school. I expect you to talk about your work, and don’t fear, it should be only a few minutes long.”

 

“Monday morning,” Damocles spoke up, “winners will be selected, and they’re to come to my office when class starts, where you’ll hear the next project, if you choose to continue.” 

 

“And we will catch you up to what was missed,” Bustier reassured. 

 

“And I’m sure if you have any questions,” Damocles said, “you can ask Adrien or Felix.”

 

Felix gave him a dark look, while Chloe just sat there smugly. Adrien smiled brightly, eager for the chance to be approached. 

 

“I hope a lot of you choose to enter,” Audrey said. “I look forward to all ideas you have.” With a slightly playful bow, she left, walking like she ruled the room, leaving students behind to whisper after her. 

 

“Alright, alright,” Bustier called out. “I know it's exciting, but we have class we need to do, and you’ll have to save all your talking for lunch. Alongside this, there will be a new project I want you all to do.” 

 

There were groans and complaints from the students, but Bustier stood firm. “Now, now. I know not all of you will be entering that competition. Might as well do something productive alongside your classmates.”

 

“If we enter the competition, can we skip out on the project?” Kim asked. 

 

“Nope.”

 

“Aw.” 

 

“I went ahead and made up groups for you all to work with. And no, you cannot change or swap, I want you all working together and be a team. So, first group, Alix, Mylene, and Ivan.” 

 

Alix and Mylene knocked their fists together, pleased, while Ivan blushed a little behind them. He smiled when Marinette leaned back to give him a thumbs up. 

 

“Kim, Max, and Juleka,” Bustier continued, ignoring as Rose sighed sadly, receiving a pat from Juleka while Kim pumped his fist. Max beside him looked unsurprised, content with this match up. 

 

“Adrien, Nino, and Alya.” When Adrien turned bright eyes back to Alya, she spared him a glance and a small wave, before going back to her phone. 

 

“Marinette, Sabrina, and Chloe.” Marinette tensed. No. No way. She glanced at Chloe, seeing a smirk directed her way, blue eyes gleaming. Marinette sunk in her seat, feeling a little sick. 

 

“And lastly, Nathaniel, Felix, and Rose.” Rose blinked her big eyes, glancing at the two boys she hardly ever talked to. 

 

“Your projects are due at the very same Monday as the winners of the hat competition.” When protests started up, she quickly added, “They’ll be started in the middle of class, each of you having fifteen minutes to talk. I am expecting a very detailed and well thought out presentation. Now, what you all will be presenting is…” 

 

Class rolled on with Marinette barely hearing a word of it, once feeling excited now just felt dread. 

 

She was working with Chloe. Something she never wanted and shouldn’t ever have to do and yet… there was a light pressure on her lap, and she looked down to see Tikki leaning out of her bag, rubbing a paw on her leg, peering up at her with big concerned eyes. Marinette gave her a small, shaky smile before focusing on class. 

 

When the bell sounded and students started to leave, Marinette hung back, waiting till she had Bustier alone. She approached the teacher, requesting, “Mme Bustier? Can I please switch with someone, be on a different team?” 

 

Bustier paused, turning her eyes to Marinette, frowning. “No,” she said simply. “I’m not changing up the teams, Marinette.”

 

“Please?” Marinette pleaded. “Chloe….” There was an encouraging tap at her side, and Marinette managed out the words. “She’s mean. She’s made me feel awful about myself. I don’t want to work with her. I can’t work with her. Please, Bustier, I need to switch with someone.” 

 

“The teams have been decided, and I’m not changing them,” Bustier repeated sternly, giving Marinette a soft frown. “I know Chloe can be difficult, but that’s why I want you working with her.” 

 

Marinette faltered, shoulders sagging. “What?” 

 

“You’re the one who’ll set the best example for her, alongside Sabrina, which is why I usually have them work together. You’re agreeable, hardworking, and don’t cause a fuss with her. You’re one of the few best students to work with Chloe, who can set a good example for her to look towards and learn. This is why you’re staying on the team, Marinette.”

 

“But, Mme Bustier!” 

 

“My decision is final. And if you keep pushing, I’ll restrict your involvement in the hat competition.” 

 

Marinette stiffened, alarmed at that.

 

Bustier sighed, looking a little apologetic. “I know its a bit harsh, but in the grand scheme of things, it’ll be better for her in the long run. Because you and Sabrina do such amazing work. Chloe will surely follow your example soon enough.” Giving Marinette a smile, Bustier nodded to the door, a silent urge for Marinette to go. 

 

She went slowly, feeling like she got punched in the gut by Bustier’s logic. How could she truly think that? How blind can she be to not see Chloe just taking advantage of that mindset?

 

“Marinettte? You ok?” Tikki asked, popping her head out. 

 

Honestly, no. But… maybe there was a way to get out. If she can’t get out through Bustier, she can get out through Chloe. Chloe who has more power than her, power she isn’t afraid to abuse. This was her only chance of getting out now. 

 

When she met Tikki’s eyes, the kwami smiled, pleased to see that Marinette had thought of a plan. She ducked back in as Marinette hurried down to the lockers, heading for Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe was grumbling to the redhead, no doubt about this situation. Marinette could feel the tension and anxiety start to build as she came near the blonde intentionally, very nervous. It became a mantra in her head to remind herself that this will work out, it’ll be ok. Chloe didn’t want to work with her either. She has the power to kick Marinette off this team and they can both be happy. 

 

And Bustier can’t restrict her if it was Chloe who did this. 

 

“Chloe.” 

 

The blonde paused, then closed her locker, turning sharp eyes towards Marinette. “Oh, look Sabrina, it's here.” 

 

“Marinette, not it. And yes, I am here to work with you because we have no choice in this,” Marinette started off, choosing her words carefully. “It's not like any of us have the power to go against the teacher.” 

 

“Well, you don’t,” Chloe sneered. “But I do…” she trailed off, really thinking it over. Marinette stood close by, waiting in anticipation. She had a start when Chloe shrugged and said, “Oh, well, I guess we have to tolerate each other.” 

 

“Seriously?” Marinette uttered, earning a look from Chloe. 

 

“I expect you and Sabrina to work hard and make us the best presentation.” 

 

“Oh, we will, Chloe!” Sabrina promised. 

 

Marinette crossed her arms, asking, “What about you?” 

 

Chloe laughed. “I don’t do the work.” 

 

“She presents, Marinette,” Sabrina explained snobbily. “It’s fair that way.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound fair.” 

 

“Well, you’re poor. Of course you’d have a warped idea of what fair is.” 

 

“Upper middle class,” Marinette corrected. 

 

“Poor,” Chloe repeated. 

 

Marinette gave her a flat look. “You’re going to help us with this project, Chloe.” 

 

Chloe drew near, looming over her, making Marinette shrink, tensing up as a habit. “Or what?” Chleo smirked.”You can’t do anything. You’re poor, and powerless. You were born to be a grunt, born to serve  _ me _ . And if you don’t, I’ll see to it that you won’t get to join the hat competition. As the daughter of one of the judges,  _ the  _ Style Queen, I get to have a lot of say in these competitions.” 

 

Marinette felt cold and small, struggling to not tremor before the pleased Chloe. “I’ll be meeting up with you guys at lunch, to see what you have done. Then we’ll be heading to the hotel and you guys can spend the whole lunch period working. With luck, this will all be done in a day.”

 

“That’s not equal in work,” Marinette murmured. “It’s not—”

 

“Life’s not fair,” Chloe declared, “and you can’t have things delivered to you on a golden platter. So suck it up, and get to work.” Chloe left, leaving Sabrina behind to give Marinette a smug, disappointed look, like she thought Marinette was a fool for thinking like this. 

 

Ignoring the look, Marinette asked, “Is it always like this? You doing all the work while she gets the easy job of presenting?”

 

“It’s equal work,” Sabrina said. “I don’t like talking, she does. She doesn’t like to do work, I do. It works out for us both, this way.” 

 

“Does it? When you do far more work than she does?” Marinette asked, “That doesn’t seem like it is.” 

 

“Well, you have a warped view of what’s fair,” Sabrina parroted. 

  
  


“ _ You  _ have a warped view of what’s fair,” Marinette shot back. “You’d think with your dad being an officer, you’d know better.” She walked off, leaving Sabrina frowning behind her. 

 

* * *

 

Rose always liked to think the best of everyone, even people that scared her, she wanted to believe in the good of them. Like, Ivan was very scary, but Rose also notes that he never goes out of his way to hurt anyone. Actually, Marinette, one of the quietest kids in class, liked him, and talked to him a few times. 

 

It told Rose there was more to Ivan than it seems. 

 

And she’d like to extend that to her other two partners, but it was rather hard to when neither wanted to breathe a word to her. Nathaniel was set to ignore them both, holding up his sketchbook as he drew away, his back to them. Felix faced her, but his eyes were more on the school, waiting for his sister and her team to join them. Behind them all, the limo sat patiently, waiting for them to get in, which bothered Rose, making the poor driver wait. 

 

Rose spared a wistful glance at Juleka as she followed behind Kim and Max, the two boys too caught up in their own conversation to include the quiet goth. 

 

Rose wished she was there instead. With Juleka, she had felt included and heard and welcomed. More so than she is right now… 

 

She glanced to Felix, watching him start to grimace. Anticipating the foul mood, Rose moved to ease it, asking, “S-so, um, Felix?”

 

Frosty eyes glanced her way. 

 

“How, uh, how do you like school, so far?” she asked skittishly, offering him a small, friendly smile. 

 

Felix blinked at her. “Its fine.” 

 

“Oh. Good.”

 

The quiet returned, much to Rose’s dread. She had a flicker of relief when she saw Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette come out, the dark haired girl walking far behind the other two, unwilling to be near them. 

 

Felix didn’t greet his sister, he opened the limo door, letting Chloe and Sabrina get in before him. When he turned expectant eyes to Rose and Marinette, they slipped in and he followed not long after. He paused seeing Nathaniel oblivious to them, still drawing away. “Nathaniel,” he snapped, making the redhead jump. The boy hurried in, moving to sit as far away from everyone as possible, a sourness coming off of him. 

 

Rose pressed closely to Marinette’s side, finding relief to be with someone far more approachable. Everyone settled into either idle conversation or quiet, waiting for them to arrive at the hotel. 

 

“I’ll be starting designs tomorrow,” Marinette told Rose. “I got some possible ideas written out, but I won’t have time to sketch today.”

 

“Jules is entering,” Rose chirped, “she’s going to look around her home and put items together as she makes the hat. I think she wants to do steampunk.” 

 

“Oh, that’ll be cool.” 

 

“I’m sure whatever you design will be great too!” Rose insisted quickly, earning a smile. 

 

As they talked, they were unaware of Chloe and Sabrina’s eyes on them. Chloe glanced at Sabrina, who gave her a dutiful nod, making Chloe smile. 

 

They arrived and the feeling of dread returned. Rose leaned forward, gazing up at the grand hotel, feeling like the towering building was more of a troll’s den than a hotel and restaurant with one of the greatest views. One they were about to enter. 

 

She hung close to Marinette as they walked in, her eyes immediately going to Audrey who was talking angrily on the phone.  When Audrey closed it with a grumble of someone being lazy, she turned to the students behind her, looking over them critically. Rose hid behind Marinette, staring up at the frightening woman with big eyes. When she saw Sabrina hurry away, Rose followed, Nathaniel hurrying behind them, reluctant to hang around in front of Chloe’s mother, expecting the worst. 

 

Marinette stayed behind with Chloe and Felix, watching the woman as she drew near, easily towering over her. Chloe had tensed beside her, while Felix stood relaxed, unalarmed by Audrey’s intense presence. 

 

“What’s going on here?” Audrey asked, eyes on Marinette. 

 

“School project,” Chloe answered with a sneer, “makes your competition very inconvenient.”

 

“That, my dear, is outside my control. If you’re that bothered, you can talk to the teacher about it. Now, who are you?” Audrey wondered, noting that this girl didn’t runaway, and seemed familiar… 

 

“M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” the girl answered warily, frowning as she stared up at Audrey, looking ready for the worst. 

 

She, and the twins, were surprised when Audrey lifted up her sunglasses, staring at Marinette  with slight excitement. “Cheng? Are you, pardon me for asking, but are you possibly related to Chandra Cheng?”

 

At Marinette’s confused blink, Audrey sighed. “Perhaps not. Cheng is a common surname, is it not?” 

 

“I, I think so?”

 

“I don’t mean this in a bad way and I’m sorry if it rubbed you wrong, but you got some similarities to her, especially how you hold yourself. I wonder, are you entering the hat competition?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Marinette confirmed, still surprised and struggling to grasp that she’s having a pleasant moment with Audrey’s mother. 

 

Audrey beamed, “I’ll be looking forward to seeing what you have in mind.”

 

“It won’t be that impressive,” Chloe muttered, earning a look from Marinette.

 

“If I may,” Audrey voiced, “can I have a look at some of your designs?”

 

“Ye-yes!” Marinette slung her backpack around, taking out her sketchbook and holding it out to Audrey, watching as the Style Queen accepted it and took a peek in. She watched in anticipation as Audrey seemed to blink in surprise, a pleased glimmer flickering in her eyes. 

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” Audrey murmured, closing the sketchbook with care, offering it back to Marinette, warmth in her eyes. “I’ll be sure to remember your name.” 

 

There was a frustrated huff from Chloe and she stomped away, Marinette scrambled to put everything away but Chloe had already pushed the button, the elevator closing behind her, leaving Marinette in the lobby. 

 

Rolling her eyes, Audrey reassured, “Felix will escort you to her room.” 

 

She slipped past, pulling out her phone and diving back into work, leaving the two alone. It was Felix who broke the silence first, quietly offering, “It’s not often she’s impressed.” 

 

Marinette turned to him excitedly, asking, “Really?”

 

Felix walked away, earning a slight pout from Marinette. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, she followed him into the elevator, a relaxing quiet settling over them, with Felix rolling the project over in his mind and Marinete still hung up over the fact that  _ the  _ Style Queen was impressed with her. It took a while to come down from that.

 

* * *

 

Ever so devoted, Sabrina was outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery early Saturday morning. It was technically open for business, but it hasn't reached that busy peak yet. Despite this, a few customers came by for purchases, and Sabrina got a few whiffs of pastries within. Her mouth watered, humming softly, wistfully. It all smelled so good…

 

Sabrina shook herself, hardening her resolve.

 

The enemy was trying to tempt her with sweets, but she'd be strong. She had a job to do, a goal in mind, and she won’t be distracted! 

 

So despite her growing, growling stomach, Sabrina stayed strong, waiting outside the bakery for any movement of Marinette, hiding behind a newspaper for extra measures. The baker’s daughter didn’t leave her waiting long when she came outside, doing a stretch right at the door, then with a brisk job, she was off. Sabrina’s sharp eyes followed her, and she got up, steadily following. 

 

They ended up in Trocadero, where Marinette seated herself on the steps and started to sketch away. With a grin, Sabrina got out her phone, ready to snap a picture. It had to be a good one, else Chloe won’t be able to give it to an actual designer, so Sabrina’s hands needed to be steady… 

 

Only the first design, which looked amazing in Sabrina’s opinion, was torn away, rolled up, and set to the ground beside her, cruelly rejected. 

 

Sabrina’s jaw went slack as Marinette started to draw again. That was a really good hat design! What was wrong with it? 

 

But Marinette was off, drawing away at another design. Sabrina focused, getting ready to snap this picture again on this next one. Only that too was torn away and crumpled up. Sabrina gaped as Marinette started a new one. And that too got torn away! 

 

Soon there was a big, growing pile of crumpled up wads of paper next to her. 

 

Sabrina couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“What are you doing?!” she exploded, coming up behind Marinette, startling the girl who turned to stare up at Sabrina with big eyes. “You had all those amazing ideas right there!” She waved to the pile, cheeks puffed up and flushed with her aggravation. 

 

Marinette blinked at her, shrugging as she told Sabrina, “They weren’t up to my standards.” When Sabrina just blinked at her, Marinette elaborated, “I’m only going to do the best of my work. These all may be good, but they could be  _ better _ . And if I’m entering this, I’m going to put in 110%, so it has to be the best of what I design.”

 

Sabrina stared, wide eyed, and after a moment of hesitation, whispered, “Woah.”. She came to sit next to Marinette, watching her start to sketch away. “Chloe doesn't even do that!”

 

“There's a lot Chloe doesn't do,” Marinette muttered, spite lacing her words. She felt Sabrina tense beside her but didn't offer an apology, too agitated to even humor the idea. 

 

“Y-you don’t know her at all,” Sabrina snapped. 

 

Marinette met her gaze, eyes rigid as she stood firm in her stance. “I think I know her enough. Someone cruel, lazy, gets her kicks out of making everyone miserable.” 

 

“She doesn’t!” 

 

Marinette raised a brow. Sabrina turned away, scowling and upset. Marinette continued, murmuring lowly, “She’s not even a good friend, is she?” 

 

“You don’t have friends—”

 

“You know why I didn’t have friends till recently.” 

 

Sabrina was quiet, unable to reply to that. Defensively, she told herself that it was Marinette’s fault. It was Marinette who shined too brightly. It was Marinette who went against Chloe, didn’t bow down to her. It was Marinette who brought that all on herself. Yes, that was it… 

 

Marinette didn’t push anymore either, taking a minute to breathe, calm down. Her body relaxing as the burn of anger lessened, she wondered, “Why are you still with her?”

 

“She’s my best friend. She gets me into all the cool places, she lets me borrow things that I could never afford to have, and we get to go after people who would be our enemies and stand over us and bully us!” 

 

Marinette stared at her. “Do you actually believe that?” 

 

Sabrina kept her lips closed shut, her smile stiff, looking like she was trying to cling to a lie. 

 

“Are you even actually happy?” 

 

Sabrina’s breathing was getting shaky, she was clutching her skirt tightly. 

 

Marinette opened her mouth to continue, then closed it, considering what to say. Cautiously, she said, “Chloe doesn’t have to be your only friend.”

 

Sabrina adjusted her glasses, unsure what to say, but finding she needed to do something with her hands. Marinette continued, “If you ever want to hang out with someone else, I’ll hang out with you, I know it’ll be shaky at times, but I’m up for it, if you are.”

 

Before Sabrina could manage to bring herself to say anything, both of them had a start when they heard the strangest call. 

 

“Ooooohh! Ooooooh!” 

 

They looked up, seeing some odd man doing a little dance before them, coming to a small group of pigeons who looked upon him fearlessly, some even started to draw near him in anticipation. 

 

“Good afternoon my lovelies!” the man called out as he plopped down on the bench, smiling in delight as the birds gathered around his feet. “Hungry already I see, well I got plenty of food for you—”

 

“MONSIEUR RAMIER!” 

 

They all jumped and the pigeons scattered, turning to see Sabrina’s father come up, stomping his way towards the odd man, a scowl on his face. “What did I tell you about feeding pigeons in the park?!” 

 

“B-but—”

 

“They leave their shit all over the place! Around benches where people want to sit!  _ No one wants to sit in shit _ . If I catch you feeding these rats one more time, you’ll be banned from all parks!” 

 

Satisfied with seeing the broken man before him, Officer Raincomprix turned around in satisfaction, and paused when he saw a wide eyed Marinette and Sabrina. With a beam, he affectionately called out, “Hi, Sweetie! Continue the good work!” Shooting M Ramier one more look, he left. 

 

Ramier had his wide eyes on Sabrina, before he too got up and left. 

 

Marinette and Sabrina winced after him, watching the man go. “That’s rough,” Marinette murmured. “I actually have a pigeon that likes to hang around my balcony, his name is Jaques. A bit of a glutton, but sweet bird… hey! Pigeon hat!” 

 

Sabrina blinked, watching Marinette go off, sketching away. When she was done, she held it up to present it, beaming to see a simple yet elegant design on the page, with a feather pattern on top and a feather sticking out of the side. “Got my design,” she said, pleased, closing up the sketchbook and starting to clean up. To Sabrina, she asked, “Do you want to come over? I know we’ll have cookies at home.” 

 

‘Ye-yeah, I, I would like that.” 

 

Sabrina joined Marinette home, a little wide eyed as she was welcomed into the bakery, her parents smiling warmly at her. She was escorted into Marinette’s room where she put away her things and left with a promise to return with food. 

 

Left alone in her room, Sabrina breathed. She opened up the sketchbook, flipping all the way to the latest page where Marinette’s design was. She felt a little unsteady as she took out her camera, snapped the picture, and sent it to Chloe. 

 

There was a slight numb feeling in her for the rest of the afternoon as she hung out with Marinette, the guilt uncomfortable in her stomach. She kept pushing it down, reminding that Chloe was her best friend, and whatever Chloe wanted, Chloe got. 

 

That… that’s all that mattered, after all. 


	19. Hat's Off to the Pigeons

What Marinette saw as an opportunity, Ivan saw as nerve wracking. This was his first project since the Stoneheart Incident and he was still nervously regarded, even as akumas started to become more common. With his large form and the destruction he caused as Stoneheart, it wasn't easy to shake away that incident. Ivan even wondered if he would ever be free of it; be seen as something other than a monster.

 

Marinette was one of the few who didn't regard him like that and, as of today, he found Alix Kubdel to be the second. While Mylene was sitting tensely beside the roller blader, Alix had turned around to stare up at Ivan fearlessly, almost like she wanted to see if he was the monster everyone thought he was. He met her gaze coolly, watching her as she narrowed her eyes.

 

Mylene jumped as Alix slid over the desk, heading his way and using her small size to duck under passing students. She stopped by his desk, considering the giant, before she said, “We're going to the library to start this project right now. Don't daddle.”

 

“Alix!” Mylene whispered in fright, eyes wide.

 

“I'll be there,” Ivan promised, watching Alix turn and prowl away. Mylene followed her and whispered to her frantically.

 

Ivan sagged, not feeling welcomed or wanted. He turned his gaze down, seeing Marinette talking to Bustier, and he caught bits of her pleading to be assigned to a different team. He caught her being rejected and saw her leave, her shoulders hunched up.

 

Considering the situation, Ivan approached Bustier, sliding his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Mme Bustier?” he asked softly.

 

He caught sight of her stiffening, but she didn't turn to him at all, as though she was pretending he wasn't there. With a frown, he called out louder, “Mme Bustier.”

 

“Ivan, that tone is not appreciated,” Bustier scolded, settling her sharp gaze on him, already anticipating trouble from him.

 

Ivan squeezed his bag straps, and relaxed. He said, “If Marinette wants to switch, I'm up to—”

 

“No.”

 

“But she—”

 

“I won't risk you bullying Chloe.” Ivan scowled and Bustier nodded to him, stating, “And that's why. You have a temper, Ivan. Not only did you almost hit poor Kim for no reason—”

 

“There was a reason!”

 

“There’s no good reason to ever hit anyone,” she said sternly, “and then you got so angry that you became the second akuma; one even more terrifying than the first.”

 

Ivan turned his eyes to the floor, gripping his bag strap tightly.

 

“You lack control,” Bustier continued, “and I don’t trust your capability of restraint. With Chloe, there’s a risk.”

 

“And not with Alix or Mylene?” Ivan asked lowly, glancing her way.

 

Bustier narrowed her eyes. “Should I be concerned?”

 

“No.”

 

With a dismissing hum, she turned away, and Ivan stomped out, being louder when Bustier called after him to not be disruptive. He joined the girls in the library, barely noticing how Mylene tensed up while Alix watched him carefully. He rattled the table as he sat down, glaring at the surface, working on his breathing, trying to calm down.

 

It won’t happen again, he told himself.

 

It's  _ not _ going to happen again.

 

“You know what sucks about this whole Hawk Moth fiasco?” Alix voiced aloud after a minute.

 

Ivan glanced her way.

 

“It's going to be hard to never not be angry,” she finished.

 

“You have no idea,” he murmured, letting the quiet settle over them as they began their work.

 

Slowly, Mylene started to relax, easing into the atmosphere as nothing frightening happened. Though she spared nervous glances Ivan’s way, still unnerved, the fact that “the giant” didn’t seem interested in causing trouble put her at ease, alongside Alix being there.

 

After all, if Alix wasn’t tense around Ivan, they should be fine. 

 

* * *

 

The tension was building and Rose was getting nervous. She kept glancing at Felix, feeling the heated ire coming off of him as he peered down at his school book, not sparing his notebook a glance as he jotted down notes. Across from him, Nathaniel sat, oblivious to the growing tension, his half-lidded eyes resting on his sketchbook where he lazily drew away, looking like he was crafting a superhero.

 

Rose wanted to tell him that he looked really good and had such an amazing art style, but she could tell that Felix was ready to snap, and the  _ last _ thing she wanted was to thoughtlessly set him off.

 

So Rose kept quiet, hoping things would move forward smoothly and there’d be nothing happening. Just peace and quiet. This would be done soon and then she could head over to the Couffaine’s boathouse to hang out, talk with Luka, and enjoy Anarka’s energy and life. It’d be a good day!

 

“You need to put that away.”

 

Or not.

 

Rose skittishly glanced over, seeing Nathaniel pause before looking to blink up at Felix. The redhead immediately went on edge, giving him a scowl.

 

“We’re here to work,” Felix continued sternly. “And as a member of this team, you’re supposed to be working.”

 

“I don’t have to work with you,” Nathaniel grumbled.

 

“You’re assigned to this team—”

 

Nathaniel turned away, starting to resume drawing. Felix twitched, and the ring on his finger flickered slightly.

 

The tip of Nathaniel’s pencil broke. Nathaniel sucked in a sharp breath, wide-eyed.

 

“Unfortunate,” Felix said dryly.

 

“I have some extra pens,” Rose offered.

 

“Which you can have when you start working,” Felix stated, “and not waste our time.”

 

Nathaniel glared at him. Felix peered back coolly, unafraid. Rose looked between them, starting to sink in her seat.

 

“I’m not working with a Bourgeois,” Nathaniel declared as he packed up and left the room, Felix glaring after him while Rose frowned.

 

“Maybe he has a lot going on?” Rose offered. When Felix glanced her way, Rose looked away, nervous.

 

“Having a lot going on doesn’t excuse his childishness,” Felix stated. “We  _ all _ have a lot going on. Instead of being unproductive and a problem, we need to pick ourselves up and work. Diligence leads to success. It gives us a goal forward, and paves the way to a secure future. To act is to succeed.”

 

Rose tilted her head, peering at Felix curiously. She asked, “What do you have going on?” When he glanced at her, she skittishly added, “If I can ask?”

 

Felix eyed her for a moment, weighing if he really wanted to. With a sigh, he told her, “I have a father that’s pulling me into politics, wanting me to be the next mayor when he retires after his last term, which he aims to win this election. I will be old enough to run and claim his seat after him. I have a mother that wants me to be an iconic Prince of Fashion; to be an extension of her image and present her and my family well. I have a sister who is jealous of me being the ‘golden child’ and having both parents’ attention; and a responsibility I didn’t anticipate and have no way of refusing.”

 

Rose gazed upon him with big eyes, slack-jawed. “But, aren’t you fourteen?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Isn’t that a lot?”

 

“For most, yes. You get used to it when it’s been most of your life.”

 

“I’m sorry your life has been like that,” Rose said softly, making Felix pause.

 

He shook his head, pushing it back. He murmured, “It is what it is. I can move forward and get past this, or I can mope and laze around and be sad about all the pressure, then get stuck being more miserable as both of my parents get on my case.” To Rose, he ordered, “You and I will work on our part, Nathaniel will do his, and he’ll be on his own since he doesn’t want to work with us.”

 

“I could still help him,” Rose offered. “And I can let him know.”

 

“Can you truly tell someone something they don’t want to hear?”

 

“...I can tell him gently.”

 

“I’ll tell him,” Felix decided. “He has a job, and we shouldn’t have to pull his weight when he wants to be lazy. No helping him.”

 

“But…” Rose trailed off, watching Felix dive into his work with no interest to continue their discussion. With a quiet sigh, she started on her end, wondering if maybe she could sneak in a way to help Nathaniel without Felix finding out. The last thing she wanted was him getting mad at her; he was already intimidating enough.

 

* * *

 

Where was that photo?

 

Chloe scowled at her screen as she prowled down the hall, having expected the picture from Sabrina hours ago. Honestly, she had  _ one _ job. How hard was that? Anyone could’ve done it and Sabrina was  _ lucky _ that Chloe thought her to be capable enough to.

 

It seemed that Chloe thought wrong with how long this would take.

 

Huffing, she looked up, and went still when she saw that the door to her mother’s bedroom was open, hanging out in the hall. A fury ignited in her, tense and alarmed.

 

_ No one _ went into her mother’s room. Not even her  _ children _ were allowed.

 

_ Who dared go into her room? _

 

Chloe ran in, spotting that redhead in class snooping around Audrey’s desk, looking like he was holding something.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

 

He jumped, whipping around to stare at her with big, wide eyes. He looked as guilty as Chloe knew he was, with his hands set behind his back and everything.

 

She narrowed her eyes, asking in a demanding tone, “What do you have behind your back?”

 

His lips were sealed shut as he stared at her tensely.

 

“You have five seconds before I have you thrown out.”

 

“I, I was just looking at it,” he said tersely, bringing out what he’d hidden behind him.

 

He had her mother’s big, clunky brooch in his hand. It was a simple thing that Chloe always found to be ugly looking. It was round and white, with a black pentagram on it. To Chloe, it looked cheap, but it was important to her mother and Chloe knew that much.

 

She snatched it away from him and set it back on her mother’s dresser, glaring at him. “ _ Get out. _ ”

 

He hurried out, Chloe following out behind him and closing the door quickly, afraid that her mother may appear and see them hanging around her room. When she glanced over, she saw the redhead racing down the hall, getting far away from her.

 

Before Chloe could get far in thinking of ways to punish him, her phone went off, alerting her of a text. She pulled it out, satisfied to see the detailed sketch Marinette did for her hat.

 

“ _ Finally, _ ” Chloe muttered, walking down the hall and looking through her contacts for a designer.

 

With her back turned, she didn’t see the redhead glaring at her, spite raging in his eyes. When Chloe was out of sight, Nathaniel started to head back to Audrey’s room, his mind locked on that emblem...

 

* * *

 

Things were awkward, there was no doubt about that, but it was better than before and that was enough for Marinette.

 

She and Sabrina lounged in her room, both of them focused on doing their work. Marinette still had hopes in roping Chloe into doing her share, but for now, she didn’t breach that topic.

 

They were halfway through their work when there was a tap on the window that had them both pausing. They looked up, seeing a pigeon struggling to stay balanced on her round windowsill and pecking at the glass.

 

“That’s weird,” Marinetet commented, then went still when she heard a lot of scratching above, her trapdoor starting to rattle and groan.

 

Sabrina hurried to Marinette’s side, grabbing her arm as she stared up at it with wide eyes. There was more racket from her round window, and they looked over, seeing more pigeons crowded around it, trying to get it. There was enough of them going at the glass that Marinette could start seeing the glass crack. 

 

“Move,” Marinette whispered, watching as more cracks started to spread. She shoved Sabrina towards the trapdoor, shouting, “Move! Now!” 

 

Sabrina stumbled and went, hurrying downstairs with Marinette hot on her tail. Marinette closed the door behind her, just in time as the pigeons broke the glass and dove at the closed trapdoor to scratch at it. 

 

“What’s going on?” Sabrina asked, fear lacing her tone as she turned to Marinette with big, scared eyes. 

 

“Akuma,” Marinette answered, pulling her to the closet as she heard the windows start to rattle.

 

They ducked inside and Marinette closed the door, shushing Sabrina. They went still when they heard the glass break and the loud flutter of wings as birds rushed around the room. They heard scratching on the walls, the doors in front of them rattling as the pigeons sought for them. They didn’t move or dare breath a sound as the birds scavenged the place.

 

When it went quiet, Marinette whispered, “Stay here.” 

 

Sabrina turned to her, her big eyes wide with betrayal. “No,” she whispered, grabbing Marinette’s arm. “Don’t leave me.” 

 

Marinette paused, feeling torn. “I’m... I’m going to get help.” 

 

“Don’t leave me!” Sabrina stressed, clutching Marinette’s arm tighter. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Marinette said, earnest, and got free of Sabrina’s grip, dashing outside and closing the closet door behind her.

 

Sabrina stood still, staring at the door in stiff shock. Marinette left her. She left her alone. 

 

_ She was abandoned _ . 

 

Sabrina’s arms wrapped around herself tightly, starting to tremble and shake, her breathing starting to pick up, the walls seemingly starting to close in around her. With a tremor racing through her, she backed away from the door till she hit the wall, then scooted down till she hit the floor, just holding herself tightly as she tried to keep the fear from setting in too deeply. 

 

She went still when she heard a soft coo, followed by footsteps. 

 

“Where aaaarrrre youuuuu?” a voice called out, and Sabrina held her breath, listening as footsteps prowled around the living room. “I know you’re here. My lovelies didn’t see you running in the streets. They saw you in the room though, and they didn’t find you in the bakery, so you got to be here, you are, you are.”

 

Marinette left her. Marinette left her. Marinette left her.

 

MarinetteleftherMarinetteleftherMarinettelefther… 

 

Sabrina let out a gasping sob as the closet door was ripped open, where a man dressed as a pigeon grinned down at her. “Why hello there—”

 

There were frantic coos behind him and the man turned just in time to see Ladybug racing at him, grabbing him by the front of his suit and flinging him out of the already broken window, shouting, “Coo, coooooooooooooo!” as he fell down towards the streets with his pigeons diving after him. 

 

Ladybug turned to the sobbing Sabrina, who barely choked a broken, “L-Ladybug—”

 

“Come on!” Ladybug shouted, grabbing Sabrina’s hand and pulling her to her feet. She dragged the scared girl behind her as they headed to the window, stopping at the edge to see Mr Pigeon coming their way, standing on his pigeons and looking furious.

 

“Hold on,” Ladybug commanded, pulling Sabrina close, not minding as the redhead clutched her tightly. She flung out her yo-yo and dropped. They barely missed Mr Pigeon as they were flung across Paris, the akuma in hot pursuit. 

 

* * *

 

It was very simple, yet… enchanting.

 

Yes, that was the word Nathaniel wanted to use for the emblem. He sat in the hotel’s empty restaurant, admiring the emblem in his hands, watching as it shown in the light. When he tapped the center of the pentagram, he could see it start to flicker, but ultimately there was no change to it. He only even caught that with his sharp eyes, his inner artist noticing all details and oddities.

 

There was something more to this. Something unique and curious. He had to find out what this was and unlock its secrets.

 

But just as his finger moved to trace the star, he heard a door open and close behind him. Nathaniel quickly hid away the object, jumping as Felix dropped books and paper right next to Nathaniel. The redhead blinked at it in surprise, then turned to scowl up at the aloof Bourgeois.

 

“Rose and I have completed our parts,” Felix said simply. “All that’s left is your part.”

 

Nathaniel glared at him. “That’s a lot of work to leave to me.”

 

“We would have helped if you worked with us,” Felix told him, his voice cold and neutral.

 

The two glared off, hackles raised as the tension started to build. It was broken when they noticed something out of the corner of their eye, a fast rush of movement. They turned to the window, catching sight of pigeons darting across the sky, moving much faster than they normally should. Felix instinctively was on edge and left without a word, ignoring the glare Nathaniel fired his way.

 

Felix barely got into the hall when Plagg leaned out of his pocket, voicing, “What a nice way to resolve things.”

 

“He brought that onto himself,” Felix said.

 

“And I’m  _ sure _ he’s going to do the work.”

 

Felix shot Plagg a glare. Unbothered, Plagg drifted out, floating alongside him as Felix sped walked down the hall. “I’m just saying there are better ways to handle that, ‘cause that kid definitely won’t be doing all that work with that attitude you gave him.”

 

“Then I know who to point the finger at.”

 

“Yeah, but, would that be worth it?” Plagg asked. “‘Cause that’ll end in failure.”

 

Felix paused, sparing the kwami a glance. Plagg added, “Not saying you need to be completely nice, but you  _ do _ get more flies with cheese than you do with vinegar.”

 

“Plagg, the  _ actual _ phrase uses  _ honey, _ not cheese.” 

 

Plagg cringed, sticking his tongue out in disgust. “I don’t like any sort of sugar. Cheese though,  _ that’s _ the way to go, and it actually works better! It’s stinky and flies love stinky!” 

 

Felix rolled his eyes and slipped inside an empty room, heading out to the balcony to see what was going on. In the distance, he could see Ladybug rushing around the city, carrying someone with a flock of pigeons on their tail.

 

Plagg grinned, laughing aloud at the sight. “A pigeon akuma! Wow, barely a few weeks into this and this Hawk Moth is already that desperate.” 

 

“Come on, Plagg,” Felix urged, cracking a slight smile at the kwami. “Time for the cat to play.”

 

* * *

 

Sabrina was holding her tighter and tighter, and pigeons were closing in all around Ladybug, making her struggle more and more as she tried to evade this persistent akuma. She was barely able to move fluidly as she carried Sabrina with her.

 

She spared a fast glance back and pushed forward, starting to get a little frantic. She needed a break. She needed something to throw this akuma off, she needed—

 

A black void opened up behind her and Chat leapt out, claws outstretched, heading for the surprised akuma.

 

“Coooooo!” Mr Pigeon shouted in alarm as he was tackled, he and Chat dropping through the startled hoard of pigeons. The pigeons dove after them, intent on catching their master, but another void opened up and the two fell into it before the pigeons could reach them. It closed behind them and all pigeons could grab at was air.

 

With no master mind to command them, they became a swirl of chaos, unsure of what to do now that they didn’t have any orders.

 

Taking advantage of this, Ladybug looked around and spotted a little shop below. She dropped down and dragged Sabrina inside, startling an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt.

 

“Ladybug,” he breathed, wide eyed.

 

“I’m sorry for the intrusion,” Ladybug said, pushing Sabrina towards him. “She’s being targeted by an akuma and needs to hide. Please keep her away from the windows and lock the doors.”

 

“Of course,” the old man promised.

 

Giving him a hurried thanks, she rushed back out, dodging wild pigeons that dove at her as she sought out Chat and the akuma.

 

They had to be  _ somewhere… _

 

Inside the shop, Sabrina shakily accepted the cup of tea offered to her. The liquid inside quivered with her hands, but Sabrina didn’t notice, too busy struggling to calm down from the shaky ordeal.

 

“It’s going to be ok,” the old man told her softly. “Ladybug will fix things.”

 

“She left me,” Sabrina whispered instead. “S-she offered to be my friend and she left me.”

 

“I’m sure it was to get you help,” the old man offered.

 

“She left me,” Sabrina repeated, unable to break away from the fact. Marinette abandoned her, left her to face the akuma alone. Some friend she was…

 

Across from her, the old man frowned, concerned.

 

* * *

 

When Ladybug returned, Sabrina had calmed down, looking down and trodden. She winced slightly, coming near Ladybug with the old man’s eyes on her.

 

“Hey, Sabrina,” Ladybug gently greeted, bending down to meet the redhead’s eyes. “It’s ok now, the akuma has been handled. It's safe now.”

 

“Thank you,” Sabrina whispered.

 

“Do you want me to take you back to the bakery?”

 

“No. Home please.”

 

“Ok,” Ladybug said softly, offering her hand to Sabrina. As she pulled Sabrina up, she nodded to the old man, uttering, “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime, Ladybug,” he replied, giving her a soft smile. “If you are ever in need of help, don’t be a stranger.”

 

Ladybug smiled at that and took Sabrina home, when she was half way home, she dropped to the streets and detransformed. She rubbed her arm, uncertain as Tikki laid out on her shoulder and sighed in relief.

 

“What a crazy day,” Tikki murmured.

 

“Yeah,” Marinette mumbled, drawing Tikki’s big eyes to her.

 

“Are you ok, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

 

“Do you think I screwed things up?” Marinette asked. “Maybe I should've said ‘Marinette sent me’, maybe I should've—”

 

“You did what you had to do,” Tikki said. “Ladybug was needed, you had to get out of there.”

 

Marinette turned away, frowning. Tikki floated up, wobbling a little, and urged, “It’ll be ok. Just talk with Sabrina, let her know you grabbed Ladybug and got her out there!”

 

“You think she’ll listen?” 

 

“I am a kwami of positivity!” Tikki declared. “You gotta be optimistic that things will work out, move forward and have faith in the future.”

 

Marinette smiled, cupping Tikki and letting the kwami relax in her hands. “I’m lucky that you came along. I  _ need _ that optimism and certainty in my life.” 

 

Tikki beamed, happy to help. 

 

* * *

 

When Felix returned, he headed back to the dining area, his thoughts drifting back to Plagg’s words; specifically, the advice the kwami offered him. It wasn’t often that Plagg gave him advice, as he was more up for Felix figuring things out for himself, so when the kwami spoke, Felix was more inclined to consider his words.

 

Plagg may’ve been lazy and a mischief maker, taking enjoyment from annoying Felix from time to time, but he was a god, and one that had been around for a long time; perhaps even around since humanity had begun to develop. As aggravating as he could be, if Plagg had a point to make, Felix would listen.

 

So, he was up to try again with Nathaniel and to try a more patient approach; an offer to help if Nathaniel still wanted to do most of his side of the work. Felix was willing to help him a little.

 

It’d be a good compromise, he reasoned.

 

But when he came upon the dining area, Felix paused, seeing that the place was empty. The books Felix gave him were left behind, completely untouched by the redhead.

 

A burning ire bubbled up in Felix as he stared at those books, barely noticing Plagg as the kwami came to sit on his shoulder.

 

“He’s gone,” Felix said flatly.

 

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” Plagg voiced. “I would’ve left too.” Plagg leaned forward, eyeing Felix. “So, you going to go find him?”

 

“Nope,” the blond huffed, whipping around and leaving, too aggravated to humor the idea. Nathaniel wanted them to fail,  _ fine _ . Felix knew who to point the finger at when his mother came to him about the failed project.

 

This won’t be on  _ him, _ not at all.


End file.
